A Friend In Need
by gamersxtreme
Summary: Its been two and half years since Sasuke left. Naruto returns and together he and Hinata must survive the challanges Konoha has for them can their love conquer all? [Naru,hina]
1. enter Naruto

**A Friend In Need **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters. **

Chapter one

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

**Inner demon/inner self **

Naruto waved goodbye to his friends from Konoha as he makes his way to begin his two and a half year training session with jiraiya. "wow two and a half years alone with pervert hermit and no one else this is going to be interesting" Naruto wisperd as he passed the gates.

That was two and a half years ago.

A much older Naruto about 5/12 in a orange button down jacket watches laughing as Jiraiya gets kicked out of the mixed bath on their way back to Konoha.

"Hurry up you pervert I want to get back home as soon as I can" Naruto yelled

"No need to hurry boy I need to get more inspiration for my next book" Jiraiya mutters 'I need new ripe fruit for my next Makeout Paradise'.

"**Hey kit how can you stand to work with that pervert hermit I don't under stand how he finds happiness in them books?" Kyubi asked.**

'It's a human thing u would not understand it takes to much time to explain'

"**k kit im going to go away now".**

Naruto now mad grabs his sensei and pulls him down the road "come on only a hour left sensi".

Three hours later Naruto and Jiraiya step out side Konoha's north gate.

"damit it took two extra hours cause you had to stop at a womens clothes store you perv" naruto said yelling at his sensi.

"halt" two jonin guards appear "what is your buisness here?" they ask

Jiraiya is about to speak but Naruto pushes him out of the way. "Naruto is back from his training quest and ready to kick some snake ass".

The two guards look at him and laugh "Naruto i was enjoying the peace and quiet open the gate!"

As they walk in Naruto smiles "it has no changed a bit since I left".

Inside Konoha was just the way he left it except for one change the fifths head was now next to the fourths on the mountain near the back of the village hidden in the leaves. Naruto could not believe it "how did they get her face one there so fast and they made it look so real."

"That's easy" said Jiraiya "she so old most of the rock they don't need to cut it makes her face equally old" falls on the floor laughing his ass off. His laughing continues till all of a sudden he is shot across the road at blinding speed. Jiraiya looks up to see Tsunade standing there her face steaming red.

"Not funny!" she yelled at him running over to smack him around a bit more.

"Crap" Jiraiya yelled as he ran "I forgot about her super human strength". He continues to run in the direction of the nearest strip bar even thought Tsunade does not fallow.

"Still a pervert as always" she says with a sigh she looks over and notices Naruto standing there. "Wow you sure have grown fallow me back to my office I got some stuff to give you now that your back". She smiles at him.

After about twenty minutes of walking they arrive at the Hokage's office it is about 20 by 20 and is filled with books and paper work at the end of the room is on desk and three chairs. "Please sit down Naruto" she says as he takes a seat behind the desk.

"What do you want to tell me?" Naruto asks just then he notices some very old paperwork each on having a very young picture of him and the old team seven. His gaze rests on the picture of Sasuke 'I will get you back to Konoha sasuke' he says in his mind 'I will rescue you I promised Sakura-Chan I would'.

**_Flashback_**

Naruto stands out side of the gate along with the rest of his group about ready to track Sasuke down and drag him back. Sakura come up to them with Lee she is in tears. "Naruto I could not stop him I tried only one person can bring him back and that is you" she says about ready to break down. "Promise me this that you will bring Sakuke back".

"I promise Sakura-Chan" Naruto says doing the nice guy poise.

_**End Flashback**_

Naruto still starring at the pictures of Sasuke and Tsunade notices this. " I know you want to find him and soon you can I got two squads of ANBU members in each country gathering info" she says smiling at him.

Naruto looks up a smirk on his face "thank you".

The Hokage just remembers why they are there "oh ya how can I for get here is a few things for you" she says handing him a set of keys a few folders and three old books covered in dust. "The keys are to you families old clan house and the books and folders are info you u on your clans history techniques and blood lines". She says in a calm voice.

"What!" Naruto yells jumping from his seat "I have a clan and a blood limit why was I not told of this sooner?"

"We wanted to Naruto but this info was set and your clan before they died asked the third not to tell you till you became of age" Tsunade said calmly.

"Yay" Naruto said his heart racing this has been the best thing he has heard since he found out he became a Genin. "thank you so much".

"Kakahsi will show you to the new house he is waiting out side my office, he wants to see how much you have grown these last few years." She says with a grin.

"Ok thanks granny Tsunade" Naruto says as he stuffs the books and folders into a bag he has been caring.

"I told you not to call me that!" Tsunade yells a vain showing on her face.

"He he" he says as he dodges a chair that is thrown at him. "Im sorry" Naruto whispers as he dodges the other chair getting thrown at him. He begins to walk to the door to meet Kakashi.

"Naruto before I forget I would like you to take part in the Chunin exam that will be in a few weeks." Tsunade hands Naruto a waver. "Who will be on my team I am sure all the other old Genin are Chunin by now." Naruto asks Tsunade. "Actually no your wrong there is one other who has not passed one yet." She said with a grim look on her face.

"Who is it?" Naruto asks a curious look on his face. Tsunade looks up at Naruto with a smirk "Hinata Hyuuga" she says. "What Hinata is still a Genin why?" Naruto asked her. "Because Naruto she has not been the same since you left she is more depressed and is only using half the strength I know she has." Tsunade says looking down on the file of Hinata she fished out of the desk. "I can arrange you and her into a team of two for the exam but you will be at a disadvantage."

Naruto looked up at the Hokake with a light shining in his eye "it wont matter we will pass the exam in a group of two I know what she is capable of doing."

_**Flashback**_

Three bug users stand in front of Hinata. Naruto, Shino, and Kiba are all in wax cocoons and can only watch as the three bug users send swarms of bees at Hinata. The bugs surround her and Hinata raises her fingers and activates her Byakugan. "Shugohakke Rokujyuu Yonshou" she yells as she moves her hands at blazing speed slicing every bee up with a thin line of charka. The big summoned be charges at her as Hinata gathers her charka and the bee fails as it is hit by Hinata's attack.

**_End Flashback_**

Naruto gives Tsunade a smile "is that all you need to tell me I want to get home and set up before it gets dark." Tsunade looks up at him "yes that is all for now if there is anything else ill send someone to bring you here." Naruto gets up the leave says goodbye and he walks out of the door. The door slams behind him.

Tsunade smiles "that kid is going to make something of him self." "Yes he will" says a voice behind her. Tsunade does not even look to see who it is. "What have I told you about knocking Jiraiya?" She asks her old team member. "Still have not lost you touch I see that's why you Hokage and I am not" Jiraiya tells Tsunade. She only smiles "the reason I am and you are not is because you said no when they asked you your to much in to your dirty books you perv." Jiraiya only laughs "any way the real reason I came I need your help." He says to Tsunade. Tsunade still does not look at him "if I told you once I told you a million times you will not see them." Jiraiya laughs harder "not this time I ment I need your help with Naruto." He says with a serious face. Tsunade finally looks up "what is that?" She asks. "Naruto is really excited that he can finally go after Sasuke but there is one thing I have not told him "Orochimaru became very ill so he had to transfer bodies again but Sasuke was else were so he had to use the body of a sound shinobi." Jiraiya stops for a minute then continues. "This means Naruto has another few years before Sasuke becomes a vessel." Tsunade looks at Jirayia a minute before speaking "Why have you not told him yet?"

Jiraya looks down and says "I did not want him running off to find Sasuke I am going to tell him but I would like to have a guard around him at all times because of the Akatsuki I need to insure he in safe at all times." Tsunade looks up at him "it will have to be a skilled Genin or Chunin we still don't have any high level ninja to spair ill go ask Naruto who he would prefer to have around him to guard him." "Thank you old friend" Jiraiya sasy as he flies out of the window. Tsunade looks at the picture of Naruto and sighs "this is going to be interesting."

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto yells ah he walks over to his old teacher who is busy reading Makeout Paradise "how have you been?"

Kakashi looks up at the old more mature Naruto "I see you have grown Naruto." Naruto smiles and points at him self "yes I have become much stronger I see you're the same old Kakashi always reading that book of yours."

Kakashi closes the book and sighs "well I got to go in a hour so lets take you to your new house" he says as he begins to walk down the hall.

Kakashi and Naruto walk out off the Hokage building and down the street to where the Hyuuga and Uchiha clan houses are located. They come to a huge house at the half way mark in the road about a half a mile away from the Hyuuga house. Naruto looks up wide eyed "this is my house it is as big as the Hyuuga manor." Kakashi looks over to Naruto "yes it is we wanted to wait till you were of age to give you it was too big for a 12 year old to use so we waited." Kakashi looks up at the sky "well I got to leave Naruto ill visit later" and with a swift movement he is gone.

Naruto looks over to the gate and unlocks it and steps inside the front yard. He walks to the door and unlocks it he turns on some lights to find a note on the closet door.

Dear Naruto

We placed all your old belongings in the master bed room on the second floor

Best of luck,

Tsunade

Naruto walk up the stairs "dam there must be like 60 rooms in this house." He finally finds the master bed room and walks in to find a pile of clothes a tv, a clock and a huge pile of instant ramen. "I forgot I owned to little." **"Hey kit nice place you got here mind if I come out for some fun?" **'Hell no you dam fox why would I let you out you would trash the place.' **"Your no fun at all just remember that next time you need me to show off to some girls." **Naruto goes red 'that is the past forget about it'. Naruto grabs a towel and runs to take a shower.

Sakura is walking down the street to the Hokage's office when she spots a tall ninja dressed fully in green. "Hello Lee" Sakura says greeting him Lee looks over to a young women with long pink hair and a nice filled out body. "Hello Sakura you going to see the Hokage too walk with me." Sakura looks over at her friend "ok Lee-San" they walk together up to the Hokages office out side the door when they both walk in. "you wanted to speak with us" they said at the same time that when they noticed the file open with Naruto picture in it. "You still doing a file check on Naruto parents?" Sakura asked her Sensei.

Tsunade looks up at them "I am glad you both came I need you two to deliver this message to the Hyuuga clan I would go but I don't like that family that much." She hands them a letter. Sakura and Lee are about to leave when Tsunade speaks again "oh before I for get Sakura your old team member Naruto is back from training here is his address I thought you might want to say hi." Lee and Sakura's eyes light up at this sentence "comrade is back" Lee shouts "Naruto" Sakura whispers she had not seen him in a while. Sakura takes the piece of paper from Tsunade "thank you Sensi." Lee and Sakura walk down the street "I can't believe Naruto is back I want to see how strong he has gotten." Lee shouts. "Naruto is back!" this came from behind them as Lee and Sakura turn around they see six ninja standing. The first one is a tall character his face covered by sun glasses and a coat. The next has long bond hair in a pony tail and wears a skirt. Way to the back is a medium high guy riding a huge dog. In front of the dog stands a girl in a skirt also with buns in her hair. The two other characters are a pudgy ninja with swirls on his cheeks and a bag of chips in his hand the other has brown hair and a forehead protector on his arm.

"Hello Ino, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Ten Ten, and Shikamaru." Sakura says a bit surprised that they were all hanging out together.

Ino looks Sakura a vain appearing in her forehead "you were not just about to visit Naruto and not invite us were you?" Sakura put her hands up in the air "no no we were just looking for you guys." 'I hope they believe me Ino is scary when angry'. The six ninja nodded and walk up to them "show us the way Lee we are coming too." Sakura turned back and continued to walk in the direction of the Hyuuga manor. "why are we walking to the Hyuugas I thought we were going to see Naruto before we delivered the message Sakura" Lees asked. "We are Lee Naruto's new house is on the same street as the Hyuugas and Uchihas." Sakura answered. After twenty minutes they arrived at Naruto's house "holy shit this house is as big as Hinatas" Kiba yelled. "When did he get enough to own his own clan house?" Ino asked. They all walked through the gate to the front of the house and knocked on the door. It took them only a minute to notice the shower was running. "Knock loader Sakura" Shino said. Before she could hit the door again the door creaped open. They peaked there head inside the house and saw two small frogs the first was orange the other was a bit fat and yellow.

"Hello" the frogs said "he is in the shower right now he will be out in a minute." Sakura pointed at the orange frog "I remember you helped us when we snuck into the sound village." The orange frog looked up at her "oh yes that was a few years ago fallow me to the living room." They all fallowed the frog to the living room were they sat down on the sofas while the other frog went to get Naruto. "I wonder

how much he has changed" Sakura says.

Naruto has just walked out off the shower with a towel around his waist. He has changed over the last few years all that training has shown as he is ripped six pack and all. He walks over to the dresser and puts on a black tank top and a pair of baggy sweatpants. Just then the frog hops in "Naruto you have some visiters down stairs I counted eight." The frog tells him.

'Eight people I wonder who they are' Naruto thinks to him self as he walks down the stairs.

Everyone is talking to themselves on the sofas when Sakura and Ino see a tall muscular ninja walk down the stairs "who is that hott guy over there they ask Ten Ten." Ten Ten looks over and smiles. "That looks like Naruto to me see he got the same hair. Sakura looks "holy shit that is Naruto" she tells Ino going red from embarrassment.

Naruto just gets fully down the stairs and looks over at the crowd of people who are wide eyed staring at him. 'hmm I was told there are 8 people here but in only see 7' Naruto thoughts are interrupted as a green blur runs up to him putting him into a crushing hug.

"Comrade I have missed you" Lee says as he crushes Naruto in a hug. "Lee" Naruto says as Lee finally stops the hugging. Lee smiles and drags Naruto over to the others. Naruto instantly recognizes them "Kiba, Ten Ten, Ino, Shikamru, Chouji, Sakura, Shino how have you been my friends"

The girls instantly tackle Naruto hugging him to death with a grip even more powerful then Lee's "We missed you" the girls all say at once. The guys on the other hand look at him for a minute before Kiba and Shino rescue him from the group of hugging girls. "How you been doing?" The guys ask at once.

"Wow it is really great to see you guys" Naruto says as he sits over on a couch next to Sakura. "Wow you are almost all here where is Neji and Hinata?" Naruto asks "They are at the clan house they don't know your home yet." Sakura says. The rest of the day was spent catching up on the sofas. Naruto then looked at the clock to notice it was midnight "Dam time sure flies" The other notice the clock too and there answers are a little different "holy shit my parents will kill me!" They all yell at once "Im sorry Naruto but we must leave" Sakura says giving Naruto a hug. Naruto looks at them and smiles "its ok I got to run to the Hyuuga manor for a minute anyway bye." They all go there separate ways.

Naruto is running full force in the direction of the Hyuuga house he arrives in about a half a minute. (not bad if I do say so myself) The gate was locked and he was not in the mood to ring it so he used his own way climbing the seven foot wall. On the other side of the wall was the house but what he did not expect was the figure standing behind him or the two fingers that hit him. He quickly turned around to see a much older Neji standing there with a smirk on his face. "What are you doing here at this hour Naruto?" He asked. Naruto looked at him for a minute knowing Neji is not one to get on your bad side. "I need to talk to Hinata about the Chunin exam and I thought I would surprise her." Neji expression changed to a more calm look "you do know I could kill you for stepping foot in Hyuga manor uninvited, and if you were anyone else I might." He then pointed to a window on the far left side. "She is over there just be quiet if her father finds out he wont be as forgiving oh and hands to your self." Naruto smiled "thanks Neji I will be." And with that he ran over to the window using his charka to allow him the walk up it.

A long dark hair girl sits at a desk writing in her diary since Naruto has left Hinata has grown her hair is not to her shoulders and she has developed many curves she has grown to a C cup. She sits there finishing her diary page on how much she missed Naruto and that is has been two and a half years that he left. 'I hope Naruto-Kun comes back soon' she tells her self as she closes the diary. She then goes into a deep sleep on the desk that is awoken by a tapping on the out side window. She turns on the light to see a strange but some what familiar figure holding on to it.

Authors note:

This is my first fanfic I hope you like it I hope to update one or two times a week depending how big the chapter is.


	2. Hinata's surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters. **

Chapter one

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

**Inner demon/inner self **

Chapter 2

"Naruto-Kun" Hinata said as she ran to the window and forced it open she could not believe her eyes he had grown so much but it was still the boy she fell in love with. Naruto walked into the room and looked her he could not believe how hott she had gotten these last few years. "You miss me Hinata?" Naruto asked looking her straight in the eyes the huge lavender eyes she has that is a trade mark of the Hyuuga house. He was only a few inches from her and she could feel the effect taking in as her face got bright red. And of course she fainted on him like always the reaction to a simple question surprised him he thought she out grew fainting when she saw him. So like most of the times Naruto caught her and laid her on her bed and waited.

After a little over an hour she came too slowly opening her eyes to see him in her desk chair sleep. "Naruto-kun" she said poking him in the arm tring not to startle him. He opened his eyes almost instantly "Hinata your finally awake" he said looking at the clock and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Hinata went a little red this time "I am sorry" she whispered to him in response. Naruto got up and stretched "that's ok Hinata-chan I don't mind." Hinata trying to change subjects "so why did you come to visit at this hour?" she asked playing with her fingers like she always used to do. Naruto looked over at her 'man she is so cute when she does that'. "I needed to talk to you about the Chunin exams I would like to have you on my team this year I just know we can both make it if we try" he said answering her question. "I also wanted to see how you have been since I left?"

Hinata looked up at him 'he wants me on his team he wants me on his team I never thought I would see the day after we were picked after graduation'. "Of course Naruto I would love to." Naruto smiles "great so how have you been?" for two hours they spent telling each other of there missions till the clock was at 3:30 am. Naruto looks up at the clock "wow look at the time well I got to go come by my place after you get some sleep at 2 pm and we will train together" he said giving her his address and hugging her before he ran out the window. "Naruto-Kun was hugging me" was all Hinata could say before she fainted on the bed in to a deep sleep.

Naruto raced home and flew up stairs before one could even say his name. He was in bed in a heart beat. 'Wow today was sure interesting I meet all my old friends'. Then suddenly he thought of Hinata in a swim suit while going red. He slapped him self 'why did I think that its just Hinata and she don't like me like that was weird' the last thing he heard before drifting off to sleep was a faint laugh.

Next thing Naruto knew he was in the depths of his mind standing before a great gate. Only one seal could be seen on it as a pair of glowing red eyes and a pair of teeth appear behind the gate. **"Welcome back kit I hope I was not waking you from any dreams about that girl you just talked to." **The fox saidwith a look of enjoyment in his eye. "Shut up you damned fox I had no such dreams now what did you call me down here for?" Naruto said mad that he had to deal with the fox at all. **"I guess your right kit I mean I can read your thoughts I know you had no dream want me to make you one?" **Naruto replies by flicking the fox off. "Get to the point fox." "**Fine wow can a fox have a friendly conversation well anyway I wanted to tell you to stay on your toes I have a bad feeling something is going to happen soon" Kyubi said **with a grin before the room blacked out and Naruto was returned to his dream that for some reason had a fox laughing his ass off as Naruto was chased by nude Hinatas.

Naruto awoke suddenly he checked the clock to see it was 1 pm a hour before Hinata was to arrive pics of Hinata chasing him with a fox laughing appeared in his head. "Dam that fox ill get him for messing with my dreams one day" Naruto ran down stairs to prepare some instant ramen. After he ran up to take a nice long hot shower to relax him before the training came.

Hinata woke suddenly as the thoughts of Naruto ran around her mind 'did he really come her or was it another dream' she thought. Just then she noticed the piece of paper in her hand that said 2 pm and a address on it 'it was not a dream and I get to spend the whole day with Naruto training could this day get any better?' she bolted down stairs to grab a bite to eat before running back up stairs to shower. After twenty minutes in the shower and after thirty minutes trying to fix her hair she was ready to go. 'Naruto-kun oh I hope I don't faint again'. She soon started walking down the stairs to go out the door.

"Where you going Hinata" asked a voice around the corner she turned to see Neji standing there with no expression on his face. "Oh hi Neji I was going to train" she said hoping he would not answer any questions. Neji smiles and slowly walked up to her ear "with Naruto?" he asked her in a teasing way 'oh crap I can't tell him I am training with Naruto he might tell my father.' "No Neji why would I go train with him he is not even home yet" she said hoping it would fool him. "oh really cause I was sure when I told him last night where your window was I was so sure that was him" Neji replied he loved messing with her. "Oh please Neji don't tell my father hates him and if he finds out ill never be able to see him again." Hinata replied giving him a puppy look. "Its ok Hinata its our secret" he said giving her a wink "now go and train hard."

Hinata ran out the door heading for the location to Naruto house after about five minutes she arrived. Playing with her thumbs she walked to the door and gave it a little tap a few minutes later a fully dressed Naruto appeared in front of her. A happy feeling spread over her she knew it was not dream or joke now Naruto was here and she was going to train with him.

Naruto looked out the door to see Hinata standing there playing with her fingers like always. "Hinata-chan hello you have a good sleep?" He asked her. "Yes I did Naruto thank you." She replied still playing with her fingers Naruto walked outside next to her "lets go out back and see what you can do" he said smiling. They made their way to the back of the house to find an arena similar to the Hyuuga's Hinatas eyes opened shocked 'when did Naruto get such a big house?' Naruto continued to walk till he arrived at the middle of the arena "now Hinata come at me with everything you got". Hinata looked at him a nodded "ill try Naruto" she said as she charged at Naruto who easily dodged it "come on Hinata I know you can do better remember the bug fight" Naruto yelled as he dodged another attack. After about twenty minutes she stopped. "I am sorry Naruto-kun im to weak you might as well find another person" she said with a tear in her eye. Naruto ran over to her "no Hinata you are strong and if we work together then I know you can become a lot stronger." "I have I idea for you since you are not that good at fighting close up we should make you both a distance and a close range fighter" Naruto said giving her a thumbs up.

Hinata looked up at him "how the Juken can only be used for close range fighting?" Naruto just laughed "what if I told you I could teach you how to fire the Juken out like a dart." Hinata looked up with a surprised face "Naruto that has never been done." Naruto just smiled even more "well Hinata looks like you will be the first lets get to work." Hinata and Naruto got up and walked over to a bench. "Now Hinata I want you to try and gather chakra in your hands like you would when using Juken." Hinata just nodded and with in a minute her hands gave off a glow. Naruto looked at her "now Hinata I want you to make that charka as small and thin as you can and make it in the palm of your hand." Hinata tried for three hours and was able to get it to only cover her palm but she could not get it thin at all. She sighed "it is no use Naruto I can't do it you might as well give up on me." Naruto just sighed 'she really is beat up I need to work on her confidence'. "don't worry Hinata you did great it took me a while to work with charka like that you will soon master it" Naruto told her giving her the nice guy pose. This made Hinata cheer up a bit "ok Nartuo-kun ill try better next time." Naruto smiled a bit more before his stomach growled so loud it would make his demon side jealous. "he he lets go get some food inside Hinata" Hinata looked up in surprise 'Naruto is inviting me in to his house I wonder if we will do anything else in there' she said with a grin on her face. After a moment Hinata slapped back in to reality 'no I should not think that about Naruto he would never want that and I am too young to think of that.' "Ok Naruto lets" she said with a blush as they walked into the house to eat there dinner of ramen. (Like no one saw that coming.)

In side the house Naruto and Hinata sit at the table eating slowly just as they hear a knock at the door. "I will get it Naruto" Hinata said as she got up but was stopped by Naruto who raised his hand "no let me". Naruto then bit his thumb and made a few hand signs and placed his palm on the ground just then a frog appeared "can you get the door" Naruto asked. The frog looked at him a bit pissed "fine but remember I am no slave only use me when you must" the frog then hopped to the door to open it moments later he returned with an ANBU next to him. Naruto thanked the frog and gave him a treat before it disappeared. "Naruto the Hokage needs to speak with you as soon as possible" the ANBU said. Naruto looked up "ok ill go Hinata ill be right back" he said as he disappeared before the ANBU could even realize he was gone. "Wow Naruto has gotten fast" they both said at once.

Naruto arrived out side the Hokage's office in a minute 'why could the old hag wait till I finished eating' Naruto thought as he knocked at the door. He then opened the door to see Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai all around the desk they all looked at him. Just then the ANBU busted through the door "Naruto should be arriving soon" he said as he just noticed Naruto "I have been out side the door for two minutes where have you been?" Naruto asked the ANBU. "So sorry" the ANBU said as he walked out the door. Naruto then turned to the Hokage "what do you want granny Tsunade I was eating with Hinata?" this expression made them all jump and made Kurenai almost pass out 'has she finally told Naruto her feelings' she thought. Tsunade looked at Naruto "since the current problems with Akatsuki we want you to pick a body guard out for you but since we are still in a hole you can only choose a Chunin or Genin." Naruto looked at everyone there 'hmm a bodyguard means they will be with me all day and night might as well choose someone im going to be spending a lot of time with anyway but who'. About two minutes went by before Naruto looked up Tsunade looked at him Naruto have you chosen?" Naruto just grined "yes I have" she said. Tsunade looked at him for a minute so did everyone else "who?" Naruto just grinned "Hinata Hyuuga" he said to everyone in the room. Kakashi stared, Kurenai fell down, Jiraiya smiled as well as the Hokage and everyone else was speechless. "Naruto may I ask you why you want Hinata to guard you all day and night?" Tsunade asked with a grin "why not Shino or Kiba". Naruto laughed "well you see I am training her now and it would be a lot easier if she was at my place so she don't have to walk far and it will be fun." Kurenai was now back on her feet Naruto continued "and Shino creeps me out a bit with his bugs and Kiba's dog would piss all over everything." Tsunade looked over at the Jonin "is that the only reason you want Hinata at you house at night?" She asked playfully as Kurenai fell over again. "Yep why do you ask?" Naruto asked then it clicked 'I get what she means that pervert ill play with her a bit.' "Hmm maybe me and her can have some fun at night as well" he said with a wink. This time Kurenai fell taking Gai with her as all the rest of them laughed. "im just joking yes that is the only reason now can I go back to eat I also got to tell Hinata to pack up for my house." Tsunade waved him off as he disappeared in to the dark sky.

Kurenai got back up "Tsunade is it safe to leave Hinata with Naruto she asked?" Tsunade only laughed "don't worry so much Naruto is still clueless about her feelings she is safe." "But what if they get attacked you think Hinata can take on S ranked criminals?" Kurenai asked. Jiraiya was the one to answer this time "Naruto is stronger then most people in this room he will protect her and who knows how strong she will get living with him." When Jiraya finished Tsunade gave him a form to send to the Hyuuga clan head to tell them about Hinata's mission. "I am going to bed" Tsunade said as she walked off.

Naruto arrived at his house to find Hinata where he left her she looked up at him "What did the Hokage want you for Naruto-kun?" she asked. Naruto looked over at her "she wanted me to pick a bodyguard to watch me all night and day." "Why do you need a bodyguard Naruto?" she asked. Naruto sighed "there is a group of people that want to kidnap me one of the members that really wants me ia Sasuke's brother." Hinata looked shocked to hear this "who did you choose to protect you?" She asked knowing this could ruin the plans she had for later on. Naruto smiled at her "I picked you Hinata to watch over me hehe" he said with a bigger smile on his face. Hinata could not believe this 'I am going to spend all day and night with Naruto guarding him how could this day get any better?' "Are you joking Naruto?" she asked filled with a million questions. Naruto smiled more "Nope im not joking Hinata you better train hard if you are going to protect me" he told her hoping it would make her train harder. "Now come Hinata lets go to your house and get you a few suit cases of clothes." He told her as he dragged her to the Hyuuga manor.

"What! My Daughter is going to be guarding the Uzumaki no way I will not allow it." Hiashi said yelling at the top of his lungs. Jiraiya backed off a bit "I am sorry but the Hokage's orders and I am sure Hinata wont mind" he said in a serious but joking tone. Hiashi gave Jiraiya a look that sent a shiver down Jiraiya's spine even though Jiraiya could be him in a fight there was something in his eyes that made him cold inside. "Fine I will allow it but if I fine out anything happens to her ill kill him." Jiraiya looked relieved to hear this.

A minute later Hinata and Naruto came running in and up to her room. Hinata quickly grabbed a few suitcases and began to fill them with clothes. Naruto watches as Hinata packed faster then anyone he has known. A blush went all over Naruto face as Hinata grabbed for some panties and stuff them in see that some of these were thongs. He tried to concentrate before she noticed he was red in the face. Hinata then ran to the desk and grabbed her diary and a few other random items and then went under the bed and grabbed a box, that she quickly stuffed in her bad before Naruto could ask what it was. In a matter of twenty minutes she was ready to go as they walked down the stairs so she could say goodbye Naruto noticed a figure staring at him he paid no attention to it. In the living room sat Neji, Hiashi, and Hanabi. Hinata walked in slowly as they all turned to her then to Naruto as he walked in. "Well I am going to be going now to do my mission" she said in a low voice. "What mission?" Neji asked wondering why Naruto was there. "Um I have been assigned to guard Naruto-kun." She said going a bit red. "What!" Both Hanabi and Neji said at once Hiashi said nothing. "Yes I could hardly believe it as well." She said.

Neji and Hanabi both gave Hinata a hug and said goodbye. "Naruto can I talk to you for a minute" Neji said Naruto fallowed him around the corner "I am only warning you once Naruto if you dare try and hurt her in anyway I will destroy you are we clear?" Neji said in a very serious tone. "Yes Neji ill remember that." And with that last statement Naruto and Hinata walked out the door to her new house. "Naruto this is going to be nice" Hinata said blushing a little. "Yes it will be" Naruto replied as they walked in to the house.

Naruto showed Hinata up to the stairs to show her the room she can have it was huge she could not believe it. It was twice the size of her room and had a queen size bed and a huge bathtub. Hinata using this moment took a shot she gave Naruto a hug around the waist this made him blush a bit. "Thank you Naruto-Kun" she replied. Naruto smiled "get some sleep we will be training tomorrow if you need me I will be in the next room over." With that he told her goodnight and walked in to the master bedroom next door. Hinata giggled as she walked over to the bed and sat down. 'All alone with Naruto am I in heaven?' was the last thing that entered her head before she drifted off to a deep sleep.

Naruto was in his room changing before he decided to lie down. 'She is cute when she is like that' he thought trying to sleep 'wow that was weird she is Hinata'. After a half a hour Naruto drifted off to a deep sleep.

Naruto once again found him self in his mind in front of a giant gate. "**Miss me kit?" **the fox asked with a grin. "You ass I why did you mess with my dreams I know it was you." **"What do you mean?"** The fox asked. "Don't play dumb fox why else would I have a dream about Hinata with a huge fox laughing?" **"Maybe because you like her kit I know you are don't play dumb." **"I don't have to answer to you asshole that still don't explain you in my dream laughing at me." Naruto said getting a bit red. **"Oww your words hurt kit ok you got me I did help you dream a bit but I know you liked it" **the foxes grin got bigger. "Fuck you fox now why did you call me here?" Naruto was pissed off now.

"**Well if you must know I wanted to help you on the Chunin exams." **"And how do you plan to do that?" Naruto asked. **"Well I could lend you some of my powers and techniques to help you blast through it." **"Maybe fox but the exams not for two more weeks we will see just let me sleep." **"Fair enough I will let you go now just tell me one thing when will you let me come out to play?"** "Ya right and have a repeat of what happened right before you were put in me never." Naruto was getting annoyed now. With that last statement Naruto was blasted back to his dreams.

Naruto awoke all of a sudden in his bed with a figure sitting next to it "Naruto-Kun?" it said when he opened his eyes. Naruto looked to see Hinata staring right at him this made him smash his head on the headboard of his bed. Hinata instantly jumped up as Naruto hid under the covers hoping Hinata did not see him in his boxers. Seeing this she quickly got up "Naruto are you all right?"

Naruto was still rubbing his head "why are you in here Hinata?" Hinata now knew why he jumped in surprise "I am sorry I heard you talking in your sleep and I came over to see if you were ok it seams like you were arguing with something" Naruto face went sweaty 'oh shit she might have heard my conversation with the fox I bet that damned fox did this on purpose.'** "You give me to much credit kit but yes I did do it hahaha"** a voice came from the inside of his mind. 'Keep her out of my personal affairs fox'. Naruto thought knowing the fox would hear it after that it went silent.

"Naruto-Kun you ok?" Naruto just realized he spaced out he looked over at a worried Hinata "yes I am fine thank you for coming to me to make sure I was ok." He gave her his trade mark smile that made her light up. Naruto sat there for a minute before he decided what to do "Hinata can I have some privacy meet me down stairs in five minutes." He told her still using his trade mark smile. Hinata stood straight up "oh ok Naruto don't take too long" and with that she walked out the door and down stairs.

Naruto ran over to his dresser too look for a pair of clothes to use. After a minute he decided on a pair of black pants and a white tank top. He ran over to the mirror to change. After a few minutes he ran down stairs too look for Hinata.

Hinata was sitting at the table in the dining room waiting for Naruto. 'Naruto-kun why can't I tell you my true feelings like I want too.' 'Every time I try to tell him I faint or do something embarrassing.' Hinata was drawn out from her thoughts by Naruto running down the stairs and looking right at her. "Hey Hinata lets go out to eat for breakfast my treat" Hinata blushed a bit "ok" was all she said. Together they walked out the house and down the street to a restaurant that looked nice to eat at.

Sakura and her date were sitting at a restaurant eating this has been Sakura's forth boyfriend in two weeks she could not find a special someone. She sighed as she knew this was another no to the list as they sat there. The boy finally looked up at Sakura from his bowl of rice "why are you not eating Sakura-chan" he asked noticing her untouched bowl by her. "Oh I was just thinking of something it is nothing Izumo." Just then Hinata and Naruto walk in to the restaurant to grab a bite to eat.

Naruto and Hinata sit down at a table only a few feet away from Sakura but unaware of who is sitting close to them. "So you ready for training today Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked her while he was stuffing his face. "Yes" she said picking at her food. Naruto noticed this "eat Hinata you will need you strength." After this statement Sakura looked over to see two of her good friends. She got up and walked over "hello Hinata and Naruto" she said with a happy expression on her face. Hinata looked over "hi Sakura." Naruto on the other hand had his mouth full of food so his response was "ohh Sak-ra." Sakura took no notice of this and went to ask Hinata something. "So Hinata you and Naruto a couple yet?" she whispered into Hinata's ear. Hinata blushed red "what are you talking about?" Hinata asked in a whisper. I know you like him and he want to see you the first day he got home and you go out to eat now tell me." Sakura said making sure Naruto could not hear it. "No it is not what it looks like I swear" Hinata said still red. Sakura knew it was no use getting information out of her right now. "Well see you guys later I got to go hang with my boyfriend" Sakura said pointing at the kid sitting eat as she walked to him.

Naruto and Hinata continued their breakfast before paying and walking out side the restaurant. "Hinata I got to get some more clothes want to go shopping for a bit before we train?" He asked. "Ok Naruto that would be fun." She said in a soft whisper Naruto could hardly hear. They walked to the nearest clothing store so he could buy some pants and shirts. 'Hmm I don't have a swimsuit that fits me' Hinata thought to her self as she walked to the area they were located at look for one. After a few minutes she found a nice looking light blue two piece. She ran to try it on.

Naruto waited for Hinata out side of the dressing room. His back was facing the door to the room when he heard "Naruto-Kun how do I look?" He looked over to see Hinata standing in a blue two piece bathing suit. Naruto was shocked a stream of blood sprayed out of his nose as he fell on the ground unconscious. Hinata looked in the mirror and put two and two together before she went deep red and ran back into the changing room to put on her normal clothes. She bought the suit and walked back to the area of the changing room to find Naruto still on the floor not moving. She walked over to him and gave him a quick shake. "Naruto are you ok" she said in his ear this made him awaken and spring so that he was standing up. He wanted to avoid telling her why he fainted "wow I wonder how that happened oh well lets go train." He said quickly grabbing Hinata and flying down the road to his house.

Outside in the training ground Naruto watched as Hinata made her charka to her palm she was doing great for only the second day. "Very good Hinata now try to make the chakra thin and long." Naruto told her looking impressed. After a hour she was able to get the chakra long and thin. "Very good I am impressed now I want you to aim at that target and release the chakra from your hand." Hinata nodded at Naruto and aimed and released the charka like an arrow it flew passing through the target leaving a tiny hole. "Ya I did it Naruto-kun I did it." Hinata repeated the sentence three times before she stopped. Naruto went up and patted her on the head "very good as long as you train so you can do it fast and use both hands you will be unmatched in power." Hinatas could feel her confidence rise with his words. "We shall call this attack Juken shot" Naruto said with a smile. After a few more hours of training Hinata's speed and accuracy greatly improved. During this time Naruto did pushups with one hand to pass the time.

For the next few days they trained nonstop they even started to spar with each other to test there skill. Naruto was impressed with Hinata's skill she has gotten in the last few days as he dogged another attack. After an hour they decided to rest for a bit. They sat down at the porch together and drank tea. Naruto could not shake the feeling they were being watched but he was to busy talking with Hinata to care. He was wondering what was up with her every time they spoke he felt like she wanted to say something but could not bring her self to do it. Just then they are interrupted by a snapping noise in the tree ahead "ill be right back Hinata" Naruto said as he disappeared in a flash and reappeared behind the figure in the trees. He gave the figure a push out of the tree and bend over to see who it is. "Why are you fallowing us" Naruto asked the figure as he pulled of its masks to find Kurenai sitting there.

Hinata looked over to see her Sensei sitting on the ground and had been spying on them. "Sensei why were you spying on us?" she asked hoping for an answer. Kurenai look at the ground "I was worried about you Hinata alone all night and day at a boy's house." She was still looking at the ground. Naruto looked a bit red "you don't trust me to keep her safe?" He asked. "It's the fact that you're a boy and sometimes boys can't control them self around girls." She was still looking at the ground. This time Hinata was to speak "I thank you for you concern but I am fine please trust Naruto more now please leave." Hinata said in a calm voice. Kurenai got up quietly and walked away form the house. After Hinata turned to run in side to wash up for dinner but was cut off as she bumped in to Naruto their faces only inches apart.

Authors notes:

Oh cliff hanger hehe.

Im about to move so chapter 3 might have a small delay depending on how much free time I get. Send you reviews in I want to know how im doing and it gives me motivation as well.


	3. revealed feelings

Disclaimer" I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

Chapter 3

'' thought

"" speaking

"" **Kyuubi**

**------------------------------------------**

Naruto and Hinata stood in front of each other their faces only an inch apart. None of them knew what to do a blush could be seen on each others face. They stood there for what seamed like an eternity before Naruto spoke. "Hinata-chan?" was all Naruto said as Hinata fainted and started to fall down. Now since Hinata has fainted hundreds of times Naruto has gotten use to it and he was able to catch her this time before she hit the ground. Naruto sighed as he carried her into the house. Once inside the house Naruto proceeded up the stairs to Hinata's room. He walked over and placed her in her bed Hinata instantly grabbed her pillow in a cuddle position and fell asleep. 'Aww' is all Naruto said as she walked out of the room and went to his bed without supper.

Inside Naruto's room he looked at the pictures on the wall his eyes rested on a picture of him and Hinata during the Chuunin exams so many years ago. Naruto felt a sudden feeling in the pit of his stomach one he had not felt in a while. "What is this feeling? I like Sakura not Hinata." He told him self as he feel into a deeper relaxing sleep.

Naruto woke up and looked at his clock 10 am he slept in. Grumbling to himself he walked into the bathroom to shower. Naruto walked to the tub and turned the water on full hot and got undressed. He looked at himself in the mirror he had grown so much since he first graduated the academy. His training paid off as he looked at his muscles and did a bit of flexing. He laughed to himself as he stepped into the shower. Naruto stood in the shower as he thought of the night before and of Hinata fainting a blush appeared on his face that he quickly shook off. After a few minute he stepped out of the shower and put on a black tank top and orange pants. "Better go find my bodyguard" he said to himself as he walked down the stairs. Naruto checked the kitchen and dining room no Hinata not in the living room or out side either. "Where can she be?" Naruto asked himself as an idea popped in his head "of course her room." Naruto ran up the stairs three at a time.

Naruto reached Hinata's room and tapped on the door "Hinata you up?" he asked the door. No reposes came so after a few minutes he knocked again. This time Naruto heard a yelp noise and talking. Naruto almost kicked the door down as he looked into see what was wrong. The room looked fine he looked everywhere for Hinata and could not find her. Finally Naruto found her sleeping still on her bed. He walked over to her just to make sure she was ok before he turned around to go down stairs. Naruto got a half a inch before he was unable to move a pair of hands held him tight and the grip was not loosening. All of a sudden Naruto was yanked down on to the bed. Turning his head a bit he saw that the hands belonged to Hinata. "It is my Naruto plushie Neji you cant have it" Hinata said as she pulled Naruto even closer. Naruto sighed as he knew she was still asleep. Hinata's grip tightened and she pulled him even closer so that they were only centimeters. "No Neji you also can't have my Naruto poster I almost got the complete set." Hinata yelled at the top of her lungs. Naruto blushed "how many items with me on it does she own?" he whispered under his breath. Then a thought struck him 'she is going to kill me if she finds me in her bed.' Naruto desperately tried to escape but her grip was to strong. All of a sudden Hinata started to grind into Naruto like some exotic dancer. Naruto went beat red as he tried to think of other things. 'Trees, cleaning my house, chairs.' Naruto thought to himself.** "Now is your chance Kit take it" **a voice in his head told him'Hell no fox she is my friend.' Naruto replied in his head. "Naruto-Kun!" Hinata said as she grinded even harder. Naruto was now sweating he knew she would kill him. All of a sudden a bird let out the loudest chirp Naruto had ever heard and Hinata's eyes shot open.

The first thing Hinata noticed was she was grinding up in to something. Then she looked over a bit and saw Naruto beat red in the face from embarrassment and unable to move from her grip. Hinata let out a meep noise as she let go and jumped out of bed. Naruto took a deep breath and was about to explain when Hinata cut him off. "I am so very sorry" her face was bright red as well. Naruto was surprised that a punch never came he opened and closed his mouth a few times. "Ill give you some privacy meet me in a bit for breakfast." Nartuo said trying not to faint himself as he walked out of the room and closed the door.

Hinata sighed in relief as she walked into her bathroom to shower. Turning the water on and stepping in she let the warm water relax all the stress away. She stood their thinking over the last day. She fainted and somehow got to bed she then took Naruto hostage and grinded into her. "I am such a dirty girl" she said to her self as she let out a little chuckle. "Im going to tell him before the Chuunin exam" she told herself. With that last statement she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She walked over to the mirror and looked at her self. She never had the chance to notice her changes. She had become a women curves have appeared and she has the biggest cup size of all the Chunnin and most of the Jounin. She then walked over to her closet to pick out something to wear. She decided on a black shirt and black sweat pants.

Hinata left her room ten minutes later to find Naruto deep in thought outside her door. She gave him a little poke in the arm that sent him flying out the window in surprise. "Naruto-kun" Hinata said as she ran down the stairs to find him. She found him knocked out in a tree. Hinata ran over and dragged him back in to the house to dress his wounds. After she fixed him up she did the only thing she could think of to wake him up she made ramen. The smell of ramen instantly awoke Naruto from his sleep. Naruto was in a seat at the table in a matter of seconds as Hinata came out with the food.

Naruto and Hinata ate their breakfast slowly as a thought came into Naruto's head. "Hey Hinata want to do some running for training?" Naruto asked smirking. Hinata was confused how running for one day would make a difference but she nodded anyway. "How will this help me Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked and watched as Naruto's smirk got bigger. "You will Hinata" Naruto let out a little chuckle.

Hinata now knew what he meant. They were running up and down walls at full speed sideways left, right, back, forward. To make the training harder Naruto insulted the Hokage. Hinata looked back to see Tsunade was still chasing them at full speed a vain was on her forehead she was pissed. Naruto was about ten feet ahead of Hinata "this is fun Hinata oh and speed up she will kill you if she catches you." Naruto yelled at his bodyguard behind him. Hinata increased her speed a bit she was getting a bit tired. The two were now running up the outer wall of Konoha. They reached the top and saw tsunade climbing up the wall. Naruto gave Hinata a little push and as responded, with a meep noise as they ran down the wall just as Tsunade reached the top. Tsunade stopped her feet making the whole village shake. Now the two were dodging items Tsunade was throwing at them. Pots, pans, swords, Akumaru, and even Gai who was walking down the road. Hinata looked as Kiba ran up and Caught his dog just before he hit the ground. Just then a thud noise meant no one caught poor Gai before he it. Hinata saw Lee run over to the crash site. Naruto and Hinata rounded a corner nearly plowing into Shino. "Ok Hinata that's enough for now fallow me." Naruto yelled as he started heading to the lake. They arrived at the lake and Hinata was just able to take a breath when she was pushed in by Naruto. Naruto jumped in to the lake and swam to the bottom. Tsunade arrived at the lake to see no one around she cursed to herself as she ran off to the office.

Hinata and Naruto climbed out of the lake gasping for breath. Hinata sat down as Naruto looked to see where they were. "Hey Hinata fallow me I want to show you something." Hinata nodded and started to stand but could not. "I can't move Naruto-kun" Hinata said with a blush. Naruto let out a chuckle he forgot not many people had the endurance he had. He walked up and turned around. "Hop on ill give you a piggyback ride there." Hinata smiled as she climbed on to his back. Naruto then took of at full speed into the forest. Hinata was amazed how fast he was going after all that running. Finally they arrived at a big tree and he started to climb it using his charka. After forty feet they arrived at a hole in the base. Hinata climbed into the tree and was amazed at what she saw next.

Inside the tree was hallowed but was more amazing was the inside was a glowing blue color. She then noticed the blue light was charka and the tree was making so much that it was healing her bruises and sore muscles. Naruto smiled "I call it the Chakra tree I found it during a mission once no one else knows about it." Hinata could hardly believe a tree like this could exist. "Don't tell anyone about this it will be our little secret ok Hinata?" Naruto asked. Hinata let out a nod saying yes. The two sat next to each other to rest for a bit soon the light glowing blue charka caused them to fall asleep.

Naruto awoke to the noise of a bird yelling in his ear. He noticed he was still in the Chakra tree. He brushed the bird away and tried to get up but could not. Looking down at his lap he saw the cause Hinata was sleeping with her head on his lap. Not wanting to awake her he closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Naruto awoke a few hours later to a weird feeling in his pants. He opened his eyes to look for the cause. Naruto had to cover his mouth from laughing. Hinata was sleeping in the most bizarre position and she was drooling on his pants. "Yum Naruto-kun" Hinata said in her sleep. 'She must be dreaming about me and her eating dinner.' Naruto thought he was still clueless about her true feelings. Just then she started to move a bit and opened her eyes. The sight of her drool on Naruto's lap made her jump up and start apologizing. Naruto just stood up and wiped his pants off. "It is ok Hinata lets go eat." Naruto said as they jumped out of the tree and walked down the path.

Meanwhile in the village Shikamaru and Temari were walking down the street to find a restaurant for their date. The two walked the path to the little restaurant on the street of Naruto's old apartment. "Hey you two love birds wait up" came a voice form behind them. They turned to see Hinata and Naruto running after them. Naruto reached them first and gave them a pat on the back. "You guys going to this restaurant as well?" Naruto asked as Hinata finally made it to them. The four walked in the restaurant talking. Hinata and Temari ran to two different tables and sat down. Shikamaru sighed "how troublesome." Naruto laughed as they walked in the direction of the tables. Before going their opposite ways Shikamaru turned to Naruto. "Ill be watching during the exam don't mess up." Naruto gave a thumbs up and sat with Hinata.

Hinata and Naruto ordered their food ramen for Naruto and eggs and bacon for Hinata. The two looked down at their food and ate. "I got a few plans on how to cheat during part one." Naruto said flexing his muscles at Hinata who gave a giggle. "Are you going to use your Byakugan?" Naruto asked stuffing his face with noodles. Hinata nodded as she ate her eggs. The rest of the breakfast was silent. The two left the restaurant and walked down the road unknown to at least one of them they were being fallowed. Naruto and Hinata rounded a corner but not before Naruto stood still for a minute.

Kiba stood in the shadows as he fallowed Hinata and Naruto. He knew how close they were getting and his jealousy was growing. All these times he had asked her out she had turned him down because of Naruto. He turned the corner and saw that Hinata was alone. "Shit where did he go" he whispered to himself. "Where did who go?" a voice behind him asked. Kiba turned to see Naruto behind him "why are you fallowing us Kiba?" Naruto asked as Hinata looked back noticing something was wrong. A drop of sweat was on Kiba's forehead Kiba answered sending a punch at Naruto's face. Naruto saw no surprise as he dodged the punch easily. "Kiba?" Hinata said to here self as Kiba shot more punches at Naruto. Naruto dodged every single one. "What are you doing Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked as her teammate continued the assault. Not one punch hit Naruto when Kiba decided to stop he cursed and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto let out a sigh as he turned over to Hinata who was on the ground in tears crying. Naruto walked over and sat next to her. "Why would he attack a friend?" Hinata said between sobs. Naruto knew she was not going to stop the crying soon. "Hinata something in his life must be changing its best to give him space." Hinata cried even harder deep down she knew he was angry and was fighting for her Kiba always had a crush on her. Naruto wanted her to stop so he did the only thing he could think of he hugged her. Hinata stopped for a few seconds Naruto was hugging her and it was a comforting hug. She could not take it any longer it was forcing its way out she moved her mouth over to his ear. "Naruto-kun I love you" came out of Hinata's mouth in a whisper only her could hear. Naruto was shocked 'I love you' repeated in his head multiple times. It all made sense to him now the grinding, fainting, blushing, drooling, and the shyness all made sense now she had a crush on him for a long time and he was too ignorant to notice it. Naruto cursed him self in his head for being so stupid to notice it earlier. Deep in Naruto's head of long hallways past the fox passed his knowledge of Skills a picture of Sakura faded and Hinata appeared. Then Naruto felt it the love for Sakura was gone and he knew it now Hinata was the one for him. Naruto looked into Hinata's tear filled eyes "Hinata-chan I love you" Naruto said in his normal voice. Hinata could not believe it he said it to her and her heart skipped a beat. Before she could say anything Naruto kissed her on the lips. Hinata going with her natural feelings pulled Naruto closer making the kiss deeper. Her feelings were taking control and she did not care. She could feel Naruto's tongue trying to seek entrance to her mouth. Hinata opened her mouth to allow the tongue entrance to caught up in the passion not a care in the world. Naruto and Hinata's tongues fought for dominance both not wanting to give up. Finally they ended the kiss gasping for breath both smiling. Naruto offered Hinata help getting up and the two walked home holding hands the whole way.

Meanwhile Sakura ran full speed to the restaurant that she told the others to meet her to hang out. She entered the restaurant without even stopping she instantly spotted the group and ran over to them. Lee, Shino, Shikamaru, Ten Ten, Neji, Ino, Chouji, and Tameri all were sitting around a table. Sakura stopped at the table gasping for breath "you…guys…will..not..believe….what….I…saw" Sakura said tring to get back her breath back. Lee stood up "was it Gai-sensei?" he asked only to be answered by Ten Ten hitting him. "Was it Sasuke?" Ino asked this made Sakura shake her head and giggle a bit. Shino showed no expression "just tell us Sakura." Sakura smiled a bit "I saw Hinata and Naruto swaping spit in public."

Neji choaked on his food. Lee gave a thumbs up "way to go comrade." Ino and Ten Ten giggled. Chouji ate more food. Shikamaru and Temari smiled and Shino just sat there. Ten Ten ran over and started performing CPR on Neji who was turning blue. Sakura giggled "They are going out now too." Just then Kuranei and Kiba walked in to the restaurant. Sakura ran up to them "you missed it I saw Hinata and Naruto making out." Kuranei fainted and Kiba face went red and he went off knocking over three people. Sakura turned to the others. "What is his problem?" She asked everyone shrugged their shoulders except Shino. "He has a crush on her and is jealous." He said in his serious tone. Everyone nodded saying they understand. Sakura got a great idea "hey lets buy them gifts for the happy couple." Everyone ran off to get gifts leaving Kuranei on the floor.

Naruto and Hinata sat on the couch watching a movie. Hinata had her head on Naruto's shoulder and Naruto stroked her hair. A soft purring noise came from Hinata and Naruto let out a chuckle. "What are you Hinata a cat?" Hinata purred even louder in a teasing way and they cuddled on the couch.

The group arrived at Naruto's and decided to take a peak before hand. They found a window and looked in. "Aww that is cute" they all said as they saw Hinata and Naruto sitting on the couch cuddling. They quickly ran around the house to the front door and pounded on the door. A yelp meant that Hinata had heard them and that they had disturbed them. Seconds later the couple opened the door.

Naruto felt his heart jump as he saw Neji standing there with his arms crossed smiling. To his surprise Neji winked at them. "Congratulations you guys make such a cute couple." The group said as they walked into the huge house. The group started to hand the couple gifts of all shapes and sizes. Shino gave them a bright pink bug with a shell the shape of a heart and told them it will live as long as their love lasts. Ino gave them a flower that blooms at night. Chouji's gift was a huge pack of instant ramen and a set of strange candies. Shikamaru and Temari's gift was a bunch of books on fighting styles that they said Naruto could use. Lee gave them a few sets of ankle weights that they can use their charka to increase the weight. Neji was a few books on Hyuuga skills that he stole from the heads office for Hinata. Hinata thanked Neji for getting her the books. Finally only Sakuras gift was left to open it was a big box. Hinata tore open the box and left out the biggest blush anyone has ever seen. Inside the box consisted of a bunch of very reveling undergarments. Naruto counted at least ten thongs. Hinata instantly closed the box hoping no one saw them. Sakura laughed "I thought both you and Naruto would enjoy them." This made Hinata's blush get even deeper. Sakura gave Hinata a pat on the back and whispered something into her ear that made Hinata meep and go even redder. Sakura then looked at Naruto and winked. After a hour the group left to couple alone to pick up the mess.

Hinata and Naruto walked around the house looking for spots for their gifts. "Word sure spreads fast Hinata" Naruto said with a laugh as he put the love bug on a shelf. "Yes I expected a few days of peace before they all found out." Hinata said as she picked up Sakura's gift. Hinata walked up to Naruto but did not notice the box on the flow and she tripped. The contents of the box all fell on Naruto's head causing his face to go bright red. Hinata ran over and started to pick the underpants and bras off of her boyfriend. After an hour the two went up stairs to sleep in their rooms.

The next few days went by fast Naruto and Hinata spent all their time together and training, finally the day of the exam came. The couple walked down the road to the academy. On their way they noticed all the ninja were arriving now. Leaf, Rain, Snow, Cloud, Sound, Sand, Rock, Waterfall, and Grass. Hinata and Naruto arrived in the waiting room and noticed it was a big hull of ninja this year. Not wanting to make contact with enemy ninjas they found a corner to stand in. Their peace was interrupted by a cloud ninja who was giving Hinata dirty looks. The ninja had no time to react as Naruto hit the ninja in a paralyzing point knocking him out. Two more cloud ninjas arrive and carried their friend off glaring at Naruto. Hinata and Naruto looked around for familiar faces Naruto's search stopped when he saw a Jounin standing talking to three Genin. He had a hood over hid head and carried three bundled up items on his back. What really gave him away was the purple face paint on him. Naruto ran over and Hinata fallowed. Naruto slapped the ninja on the back "Hey Kankuro how you been?" Naruto asked as the ninja turned around. "Uzamaki Naruto what are you doing here?" Kankuro asked as he saw the leaf Genin. Naruto smiled "I have been training so hard I never had a chance to take the exam." Kankuro laughed even harder his Genin looked confused. "I guess we will see how strong you have got before you were able to beat Garra in his full form." Kankuro's Genin went wide eyed. Kankuro now noticed Hinata was holding Naruto's hand. "I remember you the Hyuuga. So Naruto she your girl?" Naruto nodded a yes Kankuro gave Naruto a pat on the back "you did good." Narutos conversation was interrupted by Ibiki Shikamaru and a hand full of Chuunin appearing and insulting all the Genin in the room.

Ibiki placed the Genin in their seats Hinata got worried when she was not place near Naruto to help in cheat. Naruto winked at her telling her it was ok. Naruto sat down hoping his plan would work. Naruto looked around the room and noticed Kakashi sitting in the corner of the room reading his book he waved at his student. Kakashi looked around the room his eyes rested on the sound ninja it was the first tiem since the attack that sound was allowed in Konoha. 'I wonder what they are planning?' Kakashi thought to himself. Kakashi then looked over at Hinata and Naruto again 'I wonder how Naruto will get out of this one Hinata cant help at all.' Kakashi let out a smile 'Me and Anko are doing the second task you better pass Naruto.'

Meanwhile little did anyone know a cloaked figure stands on the academy roof. "Naruto Uzumaki it is been a while" the figure said not moving at all. "I plan to see how much you have grown in strength." The figure let out a smirk from under its hood. "It is sad that I am here to spy only I would love to fight you." The smirk left showing no emotion in the hidden face. "Next time we meet will be your last." The figures face moved just enough to reveal two red eyes with three tamoe in each. With that last statement the cloaked figure disappeared.

Just then Sakura ran by to Tsunades office. Sakura ran through the door and was greated by Tsunade who just pointed to a sick animal for her to heal. Sakura sighed as she started the procedure she wished she could be there to watch Naruto take the exam. Tsunade saw this and smiled a bit "Sakura once you finish you and me will go watch the second task in the tower." Sakura's face lit up as she sped up the operation. Tsunade looked out the window 'they should be starting soon.'

Lee and Gai punched at each other as they trained by the lake. Neither of them hit each other. Gai stopped for a second as a bird flew by 'they should be starting soon.' Just then Lee's fist made contact with Gai's face and he flew twenty feet. Lee ran over to his sensei "Gai-sensei I am so sorry." Lee said as he reached Gai. "You fool!" Gai shouted as he punched Lee in the face. Gai ran over to Lee "Lee I am sorry" Gai said his face full of tears.

Lee also full of tears "Ga-sensei I am so sorry."

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei"

"Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Ibiki laughed as he watched the last few seconds count down before the exam started. All the Genin in the room were sweating like dogs as they saw Ibiki's face he made at them. "Ok you baby faced degenerates let s begin the exam" Ibiki said as the exam was handed out.

Authors notes

Only a few things first I am sorry it took so long but my comp crashed twice and I lost the 8 page chapter twice. So I had to write it up three times.

Second I know there are grammar and spelling errors but the website I use http/en. have some spelling errors so it messed me up ill try to fix them soon on chapters two and one.

Third I am in need of an English to Japanese translator that translates in to English Japanese characters. All the ones I find do Japanese characters. So if you can send links to English to Japanese translators it would help. If I don't find one I can't give Naruto a cool blood limit and skills. So please find the translators soon Ill need them for the next chapters. Also send reviews I want ten to twenty a chapter it makes writing it fun.


	4. Chuunin exam begins

Chapter 4

"" speaking

'' thinking

"" **inner demon**

Ibiki smiled as the clock minute hand hit the big twelve. "Now begin the test!" he shouted as everyone's heart skipped a beat. The hidden Chuunin started to write the answers in a calm way. Everyone else gasped as they looked the questions and realized they were impossible to answer. Slowly one by one they realized that they needed to cheat to pass. The sound ninjas smiled as they placed their heads on the desk to measure the sound of the pencils. Hinata did a few hand signs under the desk and activated her Byakugan. Instantly she spotted Shikamaru writing his answers down. Slowly she began to copy the Chuunin's answers. 'I hope Naruto is doing ok.' Hinata thought as she finished question two.

Naruto sat with his eyes closed in deep concentration. Almost instantly he arrive standing next to a giant gate. "Ok just as we planned." He told the gate as a pair of eyes appeared. **"Hahaha to think you could come up with a plan like this Kit." **Kyubi said as Chakra leaked out of the cage and circled Naruto. Naruto slowly opened his eyes to reveal his demon eyes. His ears got a bit pointed and his teeth grew a bit. Naruto used his new sense of smell to find Shikamaru. 'There he is I can smell Temari all over him.' Naruto told himself in his head as he used his sense of hearing and eye sight to copy Shikamaru's pencil. 'Why did I not think of this last time?' he asked himself as he finished the fifth question.

Kakashi sat in the corner still reading his book. "Using Kyubi's sense of hearing and sight to cheat not bad." He said in a whisper that only he could hear. Naruto smiled as his sense of hearing heard everyone of Kakashi's words. Naruto was making great time he was already on the seventh question. A few seats above him Hinata had finished as was using her Byakugan to check on Naruto. She watched in amassment as Naruto copied the answers of one of the Chuunin. Half of his answers were Shikamaru's the others belonged to a fat Chuunin she did not recognize. Hinata then looked at the clock thirty minutes before the exam ended.

The sound ninjas were finishing as well and Kankuro's group was doing something strange to get their answers. A thin stream of sand was moving to a Genins answers. In the blink of an eye the sand fell on the paper spread out and then flew back to the one sand Genin. The boy smiled as the sand took the shape of paper with all the answers on it. The girl in Kankuro's group caused a brief windstorm that blew papers in the air she managed to take one with out anyone looking. The final of the group just answered the exam he was obviously smart. Not many disqualifications were happing when Naruto finished so he decided to relax a bit.

The test was finished fifteen minutes before it normal ended and Ibiki was shocked how good the group was this year. Ibiki let out a grin of showing that he was impressed. 'This is going to be a interesting exam this time.' He said to him self as he collected the exam. The Chuunin all took a hand full of tests and began grading them. In thirty minutes the tests were passed. Naruto was sweating as he was handed back his exam. Slowly he looked at the score 10/10 he passed the whole test he jumped up hugging Hinata in the process. Hinata and Naruto were so happy they had both passed but so did everyone else in the room 36 three man teams passed and one two man it was a Chuunin exam record.

Just then the window shaderred revealing Anko standing there. Naruto jumped up he hated Anko for cutting him three years ago "Ahh it is the crazy lady!" Naruto yelled as he pointed directly at Anko who smilied. "I remember you the annoying brat form three yeas ago." Hinata had to hold Naruto back from jumping on her. Kakashi stood up and walked over to Anko. "Yo fallow us to the second task of the exam." Kakashi never looking up from his book. Together everyone ran off full speed to a gated forest. Kakashi put away his book "welcome to the forest of death." "You will have five days to grab both a heaven and earth scroll and make it to the tower." Anko continued holding up both of the scrolls. "Each team will receive one scroll and you must fight other ninjas." Kakashi gave them all a serious look before he spoke again. "Do not open the scroll or you will fail automatically." Anko gave one last speech before she finished "come get you scrolls and not too many deaths please." Naruto and Hinata were the first to get a scroll an earth scroll. They were placed by gate number 21. Using her Byakugan Hinata looked to see were everyone's gate number was. "Kankuro's group is number 10 and the sound ninjas 16 and 31" Hinata said as she looked at her boyfriend. Naruto replied by giving her a kiss on her forehead. Hinata let out a giggle just before the buzzer sounded and the gates flew open and they took of at breakneck speed.

Naruto and Hinata dived in and out of tree branches as they tried for a heaven scroll. "Hinata if we get the chance lets collect other scrolls less teams to get in our way later." Naruto said as she looked over at Hinata who nodded. Just then the two were attacked by a group of rain ninja dressed in cloaks and water breathers.

Sakura and Tsunade all arrived at the tower in the middle of the forest and walked to a room Saukra had never seen before it contained hundreds of television screens and one huge one. Tsunade walked over and sat in a big chair and Sakura did the same. "Find Uzumaki Naruto's group" Tsunade said as the Chuunin in the room looked over hundreds of screens. After a few minutes the big screen showed an over view of Hinata Naruto and three rain ninjas. "What luck we can see how much he has grown since he left." Tsunade said as she watched the screen.

"What luck the group of two everyone has been talking about." The ninjas said as they glared at Naruto and Hinata. "It will be good to get you two out of the way now prepare yourself" the leader said. The leader of the group began to make hand signs and shouted "Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu" (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique.). Water from a nearby pond collected behind the ninja and shot out at Hinata and Naruto. Naruto did a few hand signs and yelled "Katon Karyu Endan." (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet.) Naruto shot a huge flame the shape of dragon out of his mouth that meet the waterfall head on. The whole surrounding area exploded because of the reaction. As the smoke cleared the rain ninja saw a figure inches form his face then a fist meet his stomach knocking him out. The whole area was a crater Hinata on one side the two rain ninjas on the other and Naruto and the passed out rain leader in the middle. The rain ninjas shouted as they charged at Naruto. Naruto smiled as Hinata shouted Juken Tama (Juken Shot) and the ninja's chakra flow was cut off, stopping them where they stand only feet from Naruto. Sakura and Tsunade were speechless at the fight they just saw. Sakura smiled "looks like they bring the best out of each other."

Hinata and Naruto checked the pockets of the ninja and found another earth scroll. "Dam well Hinata we have the making of two sets" Naruto said in a joking way as the sun began to set. Naruto and Hinata found a tree with roots that made three walls and a roof to sleep in. Hinata crawled in first fallowed by Naruto. The two laid down as Hinata realized something. "Naruto-kun who will stand the first watch for enemies?" Hinata asked as she sat up. Naruto got up into a thinking position "Hmm oh I know none of us will have too." Naruto said as he looked in his holster for something. After a few minutes he pulled out five empty seals. Quickly he wrote a few symbols on them and placed them in the sleeping spot and made a few hand signs. "There now no one can enter here and just to make sure" Naruto said as he bit hit thumb and made Hand signs. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." (Summoning Technique.) Naruto said as she slammed his hand on the ground and an orange frog appeared. "Gamakichi can you stand guard for the night?" Naruto asked the frog who just nodded. Naruto laid back down with Hinata and they cuddled each other. Little did Gamakichi know one of the groups of sound ninjas glared at them hidden in tree above them. "So we strike a dawn?" the one asked looking at the leader who smiled. "Yes at dawn the Kyubi dies." The Leader replied as he laid down on the tree branch.

Naruto awoke to a vicious looking wolf next to him growling. He jumped up smashing his head on the over hang just as Hinata stared to wake. Naruto eyes the wolf ready to strike only to see the wolf give him a god you're a moron look before it disappeared in a puff of smoke. In his place Gamakichi appeared laughing his ass off "wow you are dense." Hinata opened her eyes just in time to see Naruto punch the frog "You baka don't scare me like that!" Naruto said loud enough for the whole forest to hear. Hinata sat up rubbing her eyes just as Naruto dispelled the seal prison. "Morning Hinata-chan." Naruto said that caused Hinata a little bush. 'Why am I blushing so much I thought I would get over this.' Naruto gave Hinata a little peck on the lips before he dispelled the barrier technique on the tree and the two stepped out of the tree.

Up in the tree the sound ninjas were already up. "Hanzaki lets go" the other two said to the leader as the three jumped out of the tree in front of the two man squad. "Who the hell are you three?" Naruto asked pointing at them as Hinata walked behind Naruto remembering what the sound can do. "Well seeing as you won't be around long it wont hurt I am Hanzaki." The leader said pointing at him self. "This is Yoshino and Tonbo" Hanzaki said pointing at a girl and another guy ninja. Naruto noticed they all wore the sound ninja classic robes and rope around the waist. "We have been given a little mission." Hanzaki said with a smirk on his face. "Our mission is……….to kill you Uzumaki Naruto." Hanzaki said sending a chill down Hinata's spine causing her to yelp. The Sound ninjas just laughed as they took positions on three different sides of Naruto and Hinata. Hinata was shaking a bit she did not want her Naruto-kun taken away. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled as she rapped him into a hug. Naruto just smiled as he gave her a pat on the head "It is ok I wont let them hurt you." Naruto smiled as he pulled away from the hug and got into a ready stance.

The sound ninjas glared "die you demon freak" Tonbo shouted as he charged in doing hand signs Wan Mirion Hebi Baito. (One million snake bites.) Snakes by the hundreds starting slithering out of Tonbo's pant legs completely surrounding Naruto. "Lets se you get out of this these snakes are even up in the trees and they are incredibly poison ness." Naruto smiled "I am sorry for this Hinata" Naruto said as he placed one had on her back and one on her ass. Hinata let out a blush "What are you doing Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked just as Naruto used all his strength to throw her straight up in the air away from the snakes. Hinata screamed as she flew to the top of the tree just being able to attach her self with her chakra.

Meanwhile Naruto was getting in the ready stance as a hand full of snakes lunged in at him from the trees. Naruto making the slightest movement caught four snakes in each hand throwing them at a near by rock. Naruto smiled as he did away with twenty more snakes. Naruto did a few hand signs before he disappeared into the ground. "Where the hell did he go?" Tonbo cursed as he searched for their prey. He question was soon answered as Naruto appeared next to him smiling. "There is one thing Orochimaru did not tell you do not underestimate me!" Naruto grabbed hold of Tonbo's neck as he opened his other hand. Tonbo watched in horror as blue chakra began to spin in his palm. "Let this be a lesson to you Rasengan" Naruto shouted as he smashed the ball of chakra in to Tonbo's back. Yonbo screamed in pain as the ball of chakra carried him off deeper into the forest.

The other sound ninjas looked pissed to see Tonbo beat so fast. Naruto straightened up just as he heard a yelp of surprise. Naruto looked up to see Hinata falling out of the tree a bunch of snakes had made it up to the branch and scared her into falling. "Shit Im coming!" Naruto yelled as he jumped up in the air to catch her just in time. Hinata and Naruto both landed safely on the ground. Hinata hugged her boyfriend but was soon brought back to reality by numerous hisses. Hinata gasped Naruto had saved her but they both landed in the center of the huge snake circle. 'Crap' Naruto thought 'I can escape this but Hinata don't know that technique.' Naruto said in a mental note. Hinata straightened up as she looked at all the snake she was not going to let it end like this just like before she would not give up till she proved her self to her father. "Naruto-kun let me take care of this please leave." Hinata said in a whisper that caused Naruto to look over a little concerned. "But Hinata" was all the blond ninja could say before Hinata gave him a little push. Still concerned Naruto made the hand signs and disappeared in the ground only to reappear out side the circle. Hinata barley had time as one hundred snakes jumped in the air at her. "Hakkesho Kaiten!" Hinata yelled as she whirled around causing the snakes to bounce off harmlessly. The snakes were hardly fazed as Hinata ended the technique and began on another one. "Shugo Hakke Rokujuyon Sho." (Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms) Hinata began using her ultimate defense to cut all the snakes in half that got within four feet of her.

The two other sound ninjas were really pissed now as they began to run toward Naruto. "Die" Yoshino shouted as she began throwing high advanced Taijutsu punches and kicks at Naruto. Naruto was countering every single punch when Hanzaki started to throw punches at Naruto as well. Naruto knew it was difficult to fight anyone two on one in Taijutsu so he made one hand sign "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu." Naruto said as one shadow clone appeared behind him and began to fight Yoshino. Hanzaki was now drawing a Kunai as the real Naruto drew one as well and they began to jump off of trees in a weapons fight. Meanwhile Yoshino was getting tired as the clone dodged more and more punches. Hinata had finished with the snakes and ran over to help Naruto. Hinata turned to look just as Yoshino stabbed Naruto in the neck with a kunai. Naruto feel on the floor on able to speak before the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke. Hinata was furious that she was trying to kill her Naruto-kun. Hinata ran in Yoshino way before she could help fight the real Naruto. "You bitch you want to hurt my Naruto-kun I wont let you!" Hinata yelled as she got into an attack stance.

Naruto and Hanzaki were still fighting with the Kunai when they both stopped and noticed Hinata and Yoshino. Hinata dodged a Kunai and started to run towards her enemy. Hinata activated her Byakugan as Yoshino tried to punch at the Leaf ninja. Yoshino had not time to react as Hinata put a ton of chakra and used her Juken fist to smash her right where Yoshino's was. In side Yoshino's body the chakra caused Yoshino's heart to explode due to the immensely charged up Juken fist. Yoshino fell to her knees in shock and Looked up at Hinata before she fell to the ground dead. Hinata was breathing hard just as she realized she had killed the Sound ninja. Naruto and Hanzaki watched in shock. Naruto was looking and noticed that his clone was gone. "Good girl" he whispered as he realized she killed under the intension that Yoshino, was trying to kill him.

Hanzaki was pissed off one of his team mates was dead the other was unknown. "You just made a big mistake!" Hanzaki yelled as he ran towards Hinata drawing a Kunai. Hinata only had the chance to see Hanzaki for a second before he was driving the blade at her. Hinata closed her eyes expecting the worst but it never came. She opened her eyes to see Naruto standing inches from her blocking the Kunai with one of his own. "Your fight is with me leave her out of it." Naruto said as he kicked Hanzaki several feet. Hanzaki smashed against a tree and bounced off before falling on his face.

Naruto pulled Hinata of the ground and wrapped her in a big hug. Hinata was crying due to the fact that she killed the sound ninja. Naruto just patted her on the back "it is ok Hinata you did what you had to do." Naruto said as he began wiping the tears from her eyes. Hinata pulled her self closer she felt comfort from his hug. "Never turn you back on me!" Came a voice form behind them. Naruto and Hinata looked to see Hanzaki completing a hand sign combination. "Katon Karyu Endan." (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet.) Hanzaki shouted just as Naruto finished his hand signs. "Katon Karyu Endan.". Naruto shouted as a dragon of flame came form both of their mouths and met in midair. "I will not let you win!" Naruto shouted as he put a ton of chakra into his attack and the flame over powered Hanzaki's attack and engulfed the sound ninja. When the smoke cleared the only thing surviving was the scroll he was carrying. Hinata sat down wide eyed at the strength of Naruto's attack there was noting left to Hanzaki.

"Hinata we are in luck a heaven scroll!" Naruto yelled as he picked up the scroll from the pile of ash and placed it in his pocket. Together the two raced off to the middle of the forest. Naruto and Hinata reached the tower in an hour and were surprised to see Kankuro's group standing by a door. Naruto looked at their faces they must have not found a second scroll yet. "He you give us your earth scroll before things get ugly!" The girl of the group yelled as she got into attack stances. "Here we got an extra take it." Naruto said as he threw one of the earth scrolls into the arms of the girl who looked shocked. "What is the catch?" One of the boys asked as the girl put the scroll in her pocket. Naruto just smiled "just take it I plan to see how well you fight later on." Naruto and Hinata then walked and broke the seal of the door and entered the tower. Out side Kankuro's group found the next door to answer.

Meanwhile in the camera room Sakura let out a sigh of relief as the television showed Hinata and Naruto enter the tower. "They did it." A voice came from behind her and Tsunade. Sakura turned to see Kakashi standing next to Anko both staring at the screen. "Kakashi-sensei Naruto was wonderful he fought like they were nothing." Kakashi smiled "I did not expect less from him he grows stronger each day." Kakashi returned to looking at the screen just as the other sound ninjas entered the group. "Sound ninjas I don't like that." Anko said as she walked over to Tsunade "you are needed to the arena to announce the start of the preliminary matches." Anko whispered in her ear. Tsunade sighed. "This job doesn't pay enough come Sakura." Together the four left the room in a puff of smoke.

Inside the tower Hinata and Naruto opened the scroll who revealed Iruka. "I know you know the deal but ill repeat anyway congrats on getting through part two. Meet up in the arena so the Hokage can speak with everyone." Iruka said before disappearing into a puff of smoke. Together the two walked down the hall to a hugh arena area in the middle of it stranded a bunch of Jounin including Kakashi, Anko, Ibiki, Kankuro, and Kuranei. Sakura stood by Kakashi and Jiraiya talking. Infront of them all stood Tsunade in her normal robes. Hinata could see Kankuro's group was there already a few other groups and the group of sound ninjas that remained. Everyone looked up as the group of two walked over to the other lines and stood by Kankuro's group. Hinata could see a smile on Sakura's face. Tsunade looked around 'hmm seven teams out of the thirty seven that started.' "Ok first I would like you to drop any extra scrolls you contain." The Hokage spoke as a pile of extra scrolls started to collect at the ground. "Second of all I would like to congratulate you all on a job well done you passed the second part. Sadly since there are so many we have to have a preliminary round of matches to lower the number." Tsunade said as she looked over at Naruto and Hinata. Everyone in the room except the three sound ninjas Naruto and Hinata seamed upset about it.

Tsunade spoke again "to give your country honor you must fight." "The winners of these fights will have a month to train before the third exam starts. During the third exam you will be watched by hundreds of people who will decide if you become a Chuunin." "Now lets see who fights first everyone else go to the second floor." Names started flashing on a huge screen above the Hokage before the names Sazume and Baki appeared on the screen. As everyone else went to the second floor to watch the girl from Kankuros group and a guy from a group of rain ninjas stood in the center.

"This should be interesting." Came a voice fro behind Naruto. Kankuro walked next t Naruto not looking at anyone but Sazume. The leaf village ninja waved his hand down and the match began. Sazume jumped up in the air deflecting the rain ninjas kunai with what appeared to be nothing. "Sazume uses a blade of wind and wind style attacks." Kankuro said not taking his eyes off of the match. The rain ninja made a few had signs as water started to flow out of a fountain near by. "Suiton: Bakusui Shona" (Water release: Exploding Water Shockwave) Baki shouted as water blasted out of every direction soaking everything and smashing rock. Sazume dodged this attack with a simple jump and use of her flexibility. She landed softly on the head of the stone statue on the side of the arena. Sazume threw a hand full of kunai out in different direction and made one hand sign. The kunai missed the rain ninja causing the ninja to laugh. Baki's laugh was cut short when the same Kunai flew by his ears.

Sazume laughed as the Kunai did a 180 and came towards the ninja for a third time. "Crap!" Baki shouted as he dodged the attack with a kunai. Having her fun Sazume dispelled the technique and using her element of wind took of at the rain ninja. Baki was just able to block her kick as he looked over in her direction. Baki cursed as the two disappeared into the air still fighting. Baki dodged another kick as he sent a punch at the unarmed sand ninja. Sazume only smiled as his punch met an invisible wall inches from Sazume's face. "What!" Baki yelled as he tried a few more punches and kicks.

Meanwhile on the sidelines Kankuro was still staring at the match. "Yes she is a tough one and she is one of the strongest Genin I have seen in years." Kankuro said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Her attacks are similar to Temari's but she does not use a fan." "She is able to manipulate wind with out an object?" Hinata asked looking over to Kankuro. "Yes that is one of her abilities that makes her so special." Kankuro replied "All my students have an ability that is unique it is what Garra wanted, because of my experience handling him." Naruto turned his head a bit "so is she one of them like Garra and me?" He asked in a whisper so Hinata would not hear. Kankuro did not move or breath he just stared off into space before sighing. "No she is not" Kankuro finally said returning to reality. Naruto and Hinata both turned there heads and continued to watch the match.

Sazume dodged another set of punches it was getting old now she had lost intrest in the fight. Making a hand sign she punched her palm into Baki's chest similar to Hinata's Gentle Fist. Baki had no time to react as he felt the wind being knocked out of him and dragged away from his body. He fell to the floor before passing out where he stood. The referee ran over to check on Baki before announcing Sazume the winner. The medical ninja ran over to pick up Baki and treat his wounds. Sazume walked up the stairs and stood by Kankuro before letting out a smile. Everyone looked at the screen as name by name flashed by it seamed like an eternity before the name Tsume VS Hinata appeared on the screen. Hinata let out a gasp when she noticed she was the next one to fight and almost passed out when she say the sound ninja female walking down the stairs. Naruto gave Hinata a hug and kiss. "You will do fine now go show her the power of your training."

Authors notes

Finally got chapter 4 up I have been so busy these last few weeks it has been stress full. Since summer is coming I plan to update once a week when I get free time but doing the Chuunin exam is hard work with planning fights names skills ect.

Remember post reviews I need reviews the more the better.

Next chapter: Hinata's fight


	5. Hinata's time to shine

Chapter 5

"" speaking

'' thinking

"" **inner demon**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata stood in the middle of the arena starring at her competition. The sound ninja looked tough she wore the tradition sound ninja robes and her forehead protector was put in her hair. The sound ninja laughed when she saw Hinata. "That is my competition she looks to kind to be a ninja." Tsume yelled trying to catch her breath this made Hinata take a step back and turn around to look at Naruto. Naruto could sense her fear and knew he had to calm her down. "Hinata you will be fine remember your training the sound ninja is nothing!" Naruto yelled as he gave her a thumbs up. Hinata's heart rate slowed down greatly as her confidence grew. 'Naruto-kun is right I can do this.' Hinata told her self. "What nothing your boyfriend better take that back he is making a dangerous enemy." Tsume yelled to Hinata as she got into the fighting stance. 'With that attitude maybe I should play with her first.' Hinata thought as she just stood staring at the floor. "I will make you regret those words." Hinata said in a whisper just loud enough for Tsume to hear. Tsume chuckled 'we will see little leaf Ninja.'

The Chuunin referee raised his hand in the air before declaring the match has started. Kurenai started to sweat as Tsume started to run over to Hinata, who just stood there looking at the floor. Tsume was now feet from Hinata. "Good girl except your fate and just stand there." The sound ninja was now inches from Hinata when she sent a punch at Hinata on to hit air. 'What she is fast.' Tsume thought looking around for Hinata who was now over on the other side of the arena. 'Her speed has greatly increased what have you been teaching her Naruto?' Kuranei wondered as she watched her student's fight. Naruto smiled as Hinata disappeared again. "Who is fighting Naruto?" Came a voice from behind him he turned to see Neji, Shino and Ino walking over to him and taking a spot by the railing. "It's a fight between a sound ninja and Hinata." Naruto said as he turned his head back to the fight. Neji smirked as he activated his Byakugan. "Let us see what you have taught her Naruto." Neji said as he began scanning the area or the fight.

Tsume turned around as Hinata disappeared again this time throwing 3 kunai at Hinata at high speed. Only for them to hit the wall behind her. Hinata looked up to stare at Tsume with her huge lavender eyes. Neji felt a shiver go down his back 'she is dodging this good and she does not even have her Byakugan activated yet how can she get this good that fast.' "Naruto what did you do to her how can she get this good in only about a months time?" Neji asked not taking his eyes of the match. Naruto smiled not looking at anything but the match as well "she has always had this potential locked inside her I just helped bring it out." Naruto said smiling. "She always doubted her self and with that she did bad I helped her bring her confidence up and in return it let her true power surface." Neji felt cold 'All this time she was weak because, she doubted herself and I never really helped her till after the first Chuunin exam.' Naruto could feel the sudden change in Neji "It is ok she is not mad at you she understood what you were going through before the first Chuunin exam Neji." Naruto said moving one of his eyes in the direction of Neji who seamed to calm down a bit. "Thank you Naruto you really are a true friend but, remember true friend or not keep your hands to themselves we don't need a bunch of little Narutos running around anytime soon." Neji said in a calm but serious voice. Naruto laughed a bit "ok I understand you would kill me if you ever caught me." Neji did not move. "It is not if it is when I catch you." Naruto laughed even more "Don't worry about me." Naruto said as he put both eyes back on the match.

Hinata was dodging punches kicks and Kunai at speeds the impressed most of the Jounin there. 'This is getting embarrassing I got to end this soon.' Tsume thought. As she missed Hinata for about the hundredth time. "You think you are cute dodging my attacks and looking like it is nothing well take this." Tsume yelled as she hit the floor and pushed off heading straight at Hinata. "Onpa!" (Sound wave). Tsume yelled as she sent a huge wall of sound at Hinata's body. Hinata let out a yelp of surprise barely dodging the wall of sound as it smashed into her left hand and landing on the floor to the side. 'My hand is numb.' Hinata thought as she stood up staring into Tsume's angry eyes. 'I can do this I know I can its time to stop playing around.' Hinata told herself as she stood straight up looking at Naruto. Images of the week before flashed in her head. "Hinata do not use that Jutsu in the preliminary matches it is not something t do in a cramped area." Naruto's look seamed to tell her she was fine and that he was proud. Next to him Neji stood looking dumbstruck at her Hinata let out a little giggle before turning back at Tsume. This time she started a few hand signs before activating her Byakugan. Tsume felt her insides freeze as Hinata stared straight into her eye. Tsume had heard about the Byakugan from high ranked sound ninja but she never thought it was so scary. "Y-you think you c-can intimidate me with those e-eyes ill destroy you bitch." Tsume shouted as she used all the strength she had to ran full force at Hyuuga. It happened all of a sudden surprising most of the ninja in the room Hinata was right in the line of fire when Tsume reached her with kunai in hand.

Much to Tsume's and a lot of the ninjas surprise Hinata was not there. Up in the second floor Naruto let out a smirk as Hinata stood ten feet behind Tsume with one arm extended out toward Tsume palm open. Neji stood still as he watched a thin needle of chakra started to form in her palm. "What is she doing?" Neji asked himself out load causing Naruto to smile "You will see my friend you will see."

Tsume stood her back to Hinata only able to turn her head in fear her eyes staring into Hinata's white Byakugan. Hinata seamed to be looking for something as she searched Tsume looking for 6 of the chakra holes she needed. Tsume to afraid to move heart leap as Hinata let out a smile. "Jukan shot" Hinata yelled and to Neji's surprise 6 chakra needles shot out of her palm two of the shots seamed to hit there target perfectly and Tsume fell to the floor both her legs and arms temporally disabled. Everyone seamed shocked as Hinata closed her palm and stood straight up. Neji and Kurenai both could not speak and Hinata know Shino was too but then again he never showed emotion anyway. A look from Naruto told her she had done well. And for her this had to be the second happiest day of her life.

As the referee approached Tsume it was clear who the winner was. "Winner Hinata Hyuuga." The referee shouted as Tsume tried to move any part of her body. Hinata holding in her excitement walked over to Tsume to help her up. "What the hell did you do to me you bitch" was all Tsume could stay as Hinata sat her up. Hinata just smiled as she stood up to walk back to the second floor "I temporally paralyzed your body." Was all the sound ninja could here before the medic ninjas reached her and threw her on a stretcher.

Hinata reached the second floor only to be locked into a hug from Kurenai and receive a tap on the back from Neji. She looked over her Sensei's shoulder to see Naruto smiling staring at her. She could not control it anymore her built up excitement came out all at once as she walked to Naruto. She began running and jumped into Naruto's waiting arms who greeted her with a kiss. "Did I do good?" Hinata asked staring into his bright blue eyes. "Hinata you did not do good you did great." Naruto whispered into her ear. Ino on the otherhand lett out a giggle at the sight of the two "you two love birds the next match is about to begin." Hinata and Naruto swung around to see the names Mubi vs Zouri on the huge screen.

Everyone in the room quieted down as a young boy from the group of hidden mist ninjas and an older hidden leaf ninja. Both ninja were wearing their countries forehead protector on their shoulders and had short sleeved shirts and pants on. The referee walked up to them to begin the match. "The third match of the preliminaries will now begin Mubi of the mist village Vs Zouri of the leaf village now start." Mubi started off big as she started making hand signs. "Kiri Gakure no Jutsu." (Hiding Mist Technique). Mubi shouted as the whole arena filled up will a dense fog elimination almost everyones sight in the room causing surprise in everyones face including Naruto's.

'Zabuza's Jutsu?' Naruto quesioned himself as he tried to makeout the fight. Even to him everything seamed blurred and using his demon eyes would attract too much attension from everyone including Hinata. Naruto shivered at the thought 'how would she react if I told her about Kyuubi? Would she?' he asked himself as a scream of paain could be heard from inside the mist. "Damn Mubi must have found him already." Naruto whispered as he held Hinata in a comforting hug he could see she was concerned about what was going on in the mist and she did not like it one bit. Another scream could be heard a lot louder then the first one and the mist began to clear. To no surprise Mubi stood standing over a dead Zouri with a kunai in hand. Hinata ghasped at the sight of Zouri's dead lifeless body and burried her eyes in Naruto's chest for comfort. The Referee not likeing this part of the job walked over to exam Zouri before sitting up an sighing. "Winner of this death match Mubi from the mist village." Mubi just making it back to his team was being congratulated on a job well done by his Sensei. Meanwhile on the other side of the arena Zouri's team spent a few minutes to morn the lost of there friend. Tsunade seamed both up set and furrious at the acctions of the hidden mist ninja. 'Mubi did not have to kill him there was other was to win that match I forgot how cold hearted the mist was to other Genin.' Tsunade thought to herself as she stood staring at Zouri untill the med ninjas carried him off the arena.

The referee cleared his mind as he pointed at the huge screen as the names flashed for almost a minute this time. Radio vs Gozu had appeared on the screen this time as a ninja from the rock village and a boy from Kankuro's group. The rock ninja was very muscular wearing a tank top with a leather jacket and cargo pants with his forehead protector on his arm. Radio on the other hand had on some lighter clothes due to the heat of the wind country his forehead protector was on hit head. Naruto turned his head a little to see Kankuro smiling and giving him a thumbs up. 'He sure has confidance.' Naruto thought as he turned back to the fight.

The referee was now in between the two fighters. As he began the fight and stepped back everyone watched as the boy did a few hand signes and dissapeared in a puff of smoke. "Genjutsu user." Gozu thought to himself as he prepaired a few hand signes "I will make sure there is no where to hide when im done!" Gozu shouted as he finished the set. "Doton: Iwayado Kuzushi." (Earth Release: Rock Lodging Destruction.) He yelled as he slammed his fist on the ground causing the whole ceiling to come crashing down on everyone. "Shit" Naruto said as he did a few hand signes and slamed his palm in to a huge chunk of ceiling coming down on him and Hinata. Before Hinata's eyes the rock exploded in to tiny pieces. Next to them Neji was preforming the Kaiten to protect Ino and Shino. Over on Naruto's other side Kankuro's puppets were protecting him and his Genin from danger. Over near the Jounin Sakura and Tsunade were smashing huge pieces of rock before they hit the ground. Moments later the arena stood silent and in ruins. Tsunade took a sigh of relief as she took a moment to reflect on what just happened. 'This Chuunin exam is the most dangerious one I have seen in years. they need to settle down or the whole village we be in ruins again.'

Back in the arena rock clovers every inch of space except where Gozu stands. "Ha lets see your Genjutsu help you now!" Gozu yelled as he searched the arena. Everyone was in silence except for Kankuro as Gozu ended his search to find nothing. "Looking for me" came a voice infront of Gozu to show Radio's head sticking out of the huge piece of rock in front of him. "Now it is my turn." Radio whispered has he did a few more hand signs and dissapeared into the rocks again. Everyone was in suspence as Gozu walked around the arena looking for his target. Looking into the stands he could see everyone searching for the sand Genin aswell except for Kankuro who just smiled. Gozu seeing this whipped out a kunai in a blink of a eye and jumped in the air just as Radio jumped out of a near by rock. Radio not expecting this swore under his breath and he looked for Gozu. "Hey asshole looking for me." Came from above his head just as a kunai stuck it self in Raido's arm. Radio was rolling around in pain as Gozu landed on the ground and began to walk straight at him. Kankuro now look worried as Gozu had just reached his student and starting to pick him up by the neck. "You are weak lucky for you I pitty you." Gozu said as he drove his fist into Radio's face knocking him out cold. "Winner of this match Gozu!" The referee announced as medic ninja came to carry Radio to the medical room of the tower.

Kankuro could not breath his own student had lost when he knew he would win. Flashbacks of Radio's training flashed through his head. 'He has the best Chakra control and he is the smartest of the group how could he lose.' Kankuro thought to himself. Kankuro stood in thought for what seamed like a forever only to be snapped back to reality by Naruto's hand on his shoulder. "He will be fine just be thankfull it was just one kunai and a punch to the face and not anything else." Naruto whispered to Kankuro who just nooded. "Besides the next match is decided" Naruto yelled cauing Kankuro to look up as the names Kagari vs Iwashi showed up on the screen. "Yes at last my turn!" Came the voice of the last boy in Kankuro's group. Kankuro gave a chuckle as Iwashi jumped on to the damaged arena to fight. Meanwhile one of the mist ninja had walked down to the arena to with a look of both hatred and confidence on his face. Naruto smiled at the sight of Iwashi. 'He reminds me of Garra he even carries a pouch on his back.' Naruto thought as the two reached the referee. Kagari had on what looked like a rubber wetsuit that covered most of his body and a jug of water on his back that he carried around. Iwashi wore a tank top and shorts with a pouch of what Naruto guessed contained sand. 'This one will be a good one' Neji and Naruto thought at the same time. The referee sighing raised his hand and begun the match. "With the way your friend just fought I am going to enjoy picking you apart piece by piece!" Kagari shouted as he started charging at Iwashi at full force. "Take this!" he shouted as he threw a punch at Iwashi that was easily countered. Noticing this Kagari attacked with three kicks and a punch to the gut that was deflected as well. Iwashi taking his turn send a fist into Kagari's gut knocking him a few feet across the field.

Gasping for breath Kagari started with a few hand signs. "Now Mizu Zen."(Water Sword.) Kagari shouted as water in his hand started to form into a sword. "Water sword hmm interesting time for me to try the Suna Zen" (Sand sword) Iwashi Shouted as sand started to form into a sword. "Now take this!" both shouted at the same time as they started charging at each other. Kagari slumped down to deflect as Iwashi jumped up their swords meeting in midair blocking boths progress. "Ha you can win that easily you see my sword's water has my chakra in it and has proteins in it to make it hard as rock." Kagari yelled as he tried a swing at Iwashi who blocked with his own sword. "Also I have received special sword fighting lessons to increases my skills I am unbeatable." Iwashi now ran swinging at the mist ninja's head only to find his sand sword deflected again. This time Kagari threw a handful of kunai at Iwashi who deflected it with his sword and charged. Kagari ducked just missing the sword and made an uppercut motion with his sword to have that deflected with the sand sword. Iwashi now using his sword made three up slashed all being deflected leaving everyone disappointed. "Is that the best you can do?" Kagari asked before a few strands of hair fell from his shiny black hair.

Kagari was angry now "you cut my hair I will kill you!" He shouted as he sent a furry of slashing motions at the sand Genin who blocked each one with the sand sword as though it was nothing. "You fight in anger there is no way you can win with just rage." Iwashi said as he countered another slash.

Up in the stands Naruto smiled "to bad Sasuke never heard that speech." Naruto whispered to Hinata who just nodded. Neji overhearing this gave his usual smirk before looking at the fight. Iwashi was now at the offensive using graceful sword movements that was requiring all of Kagari's moves to block. Iwashi had a tired look on his face as if he was going to fall asleep from boredom. "You know I have had sword training too and have been trained by both my sensei and the Kazekage so let me try this on you." Iwashi said as he made a few hand signs. "Suna o Higyou" (Sand Tail Strike.) Iwashi shouted as the sand erupted from his pouch and formed into a long thin tail and implanted on his backside. Kankuro smirked Naruto look surprised and Hinata gasped as the tail grabbed the suprized Kagari and picked him up. "What is that?" Naruto asked as the tail slamed Kagari into the ground again. Kankuro just smiled "I was not the only one to train him he learned to control sand from Garra. Iwashi made the move be seeing Garra go demon a few times during training with Chakra he can control the tail like it is his own." Kankuro explained as Iwashi started climbing up the wall with Kagari held by the tail. Everyone could see the fear in Kagari's eyes as Iwashi jumped up to the ceiling did a back flip and flung this hostage to the ground creating a nice size hole in the already destroyed arena.

Everyone gasped as the referee walked over and announced Iwashi the winner as the medic team carried the mist ninja off to be put in critical condition. The TV started flashing names again and was about to stop when Tsunade raised her hand and froze the screen all eyes turned to her as she cleared her throat. "I am sorry but we must delay the next few matches for an hour or so as we repair the arena. The next fight will begin a bit later with this fight!" Tsunade yelled as she pointed to the screen as the names Naruto vs. Baiu appeared on the screen. Naruto looked happy as a few Anbu did earth jutsu to repair the destroyer floor and walls. "That is no fun I was planning on destroying the arena more oh well guess I get a clean plate." Naruto said as he made a musle motion with his arm the made Negi to smirk and Hinata to giggle.

Authors notes:

Sorry this one took so long but I was met up with the most evil villain in Naruto yes I am talking about the evil writers block it is hard for me to make fight scenes with non main char. I have been reading fanficts manga and the new episodes and I have found a lot of inspiration for the story. Next chapter should end the preliminaries matches. After the Chuunin exam I plan to update more the exams are harder to write then the other chapters.

Im sorry for any grammer errors in the middle my spell check brok down and wont check that area.

**Also reviews reviews reviews plz **

I have received a few questions I will answer now

Q This sounds alot like a story done by GandallaRune

**A I have read the person I admire and I do know a few similarities but trust me my story will take a different story line all stories have some similarities to others. Just wait and you will soon notice the differences. **

QDoes Naruto have the ability to summon Kyuubi or is Kyuubi asking to be released by a different method?

**A Kyuubi is asked for him to take over naruto's body to have some fun that is what he means by let me come out and play.**


	6. Preliminaries end Naruto's fight

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

"" talk

'' thinking

"" **Kyuubi**

Chapter 6

Naruto stood staring at the clean flat floor of the arena below him waiting for the Hokage to return for the ext match. An hour pass then an hour twenty before the high ranked ninjas showed up to watch the next match. "They are late even Kakashi was on time." Naruto mumbled causing Hinata to giggle at his statement. Kakashi on the other hand shrugged at the statement and pulled out his perverted book to read.

Tsunade now walked over to the arena instead of the referee and raised her hand for everyone in the area to shut up. "I have decided to referee this fight since this is the one most of the Jounin have been looking for. Naruto and Baiu please step forward." Tsunade announced as she pointed to the arena.

The mist ninja from the very aggressive group of Genin jumped off the side rail landing with a thud on the ground. Naruto on the other hand let go of Hinata and walked on the wall to the floor. Once by Tsunade Naruto finally noticed his competition. Baiu was tall and huge his muscles and body fat made Choji look like nothing. Baiu head was bald with two small black eyes filled with killing intent. He wore an unbuttoned vest that showed his six pack and arms. His pants were shorts that went down a little past his knees. On his back he carried two umbrellas and a small sword. Naruto smiled 'I could get a good work out from this guy.' He thought to himself as he got into a fighting stance.

Baiu just glared at his competition "Hokage-sama I am honored you have be looking forward to see me fight but you know the outcome ill crush this boy." Baiu said to Tsunade causing all the Leaf ninja in the arena to fall over anime style. Naruto with a sweat drop on his head tried hard not to laugh. Neji and Hinata getting up off the ground looked at each other and laughed and Kakashi looked up from his book to stare at the mist ninja. Tsunade wiping the sweat from her face stood back up. "Baiu we are interested to see how you fight but we were looking to see how well Naruto has improved over his training time." Tsunade said in a low voice causing Baiu to look up as if he was insulted somehow. "You expect me to lose to someone this small I am hurt ill crush him in thirty seconds at the most you will see." "Indeed we shall see not let use begin the match!" Tsunade shouted bringing down her hand to start the fight.

Baiu took no time starting and ran towards Naruto with Kunai I hand. "You think you can win!" Baiu yelled as he threw the Kunai and watched as it hit its target Naruto's head. Naruto's eyes went wide as he was thrown back by the force of the kunai. Baiu laughed as the Leaf ninja fell to the ground with a thump. "Is that the best your boy can do?" Baiu yelled at Tsunade who was smiling. "Nope." Tsunade replied causing Baiu to turn around in Naruto's place laid a piece of stone left over from the previous arena a kunai wedged in it. 'Dam a replacement jutsu.' Baiu thought as he searched the arena for the Genin.

Up in the stands Hinata was laughing her ass off. "You think he could do better for talking so big before the fight but he was fooled by a replacement jutsu." Hinata said in between breaths. "Yes but I noticed something Hinata-sama you don't seam like your normal shy self today." Neji said as he kept his eyes on the match. "Well I feel more confident now that I know Naruto shares the same feelings for me." Hinata said giving a little blush. "Yes Naruto has an effect on everyone he meets." Neji said giving a chuckle as he watched Naruto come out of a dark corner of the arena.

"Are you looking for me?" Naruto asked as he shot a weakened blow to Baiu's gut. 'I don't want this match to end to quickly I want him to give me everything he has.' Naruto thought to himself as he tripped the mist ninja with his foot. "You are not that god are you?" Naruto asked as he dodged a punch.

Do you want to die?" Baiu asked as he drew his sword from its holster on his back and got in to the stance most mist ninja use. Naruto gave a thumbs up causing Baiu to charge with his weapon in hand. Naruto using the time he had left quickly entered his mind 'Fox lend me less then one percent your Chakra.' **"Why the hell kit you don't need it to take this guy out?" **'I know but I got a few ideas I want to test on this guy and your Chakra is needed.' Naruto replied waiting for the fox to answer. **"Fine here I am interested to see what you do with it."** The fox replied as he shot Naruto back to reality.

'There it is.' Naruto thought as he jumped in to the air and landed upside down on the ceiling of the arena. 'Now a bit of it in my eyes and a bit to store in my right arm.' Naruto said to himself as his blue eyes turned a bit red. Baiu was stomping around playing with his sword "get down here now!" He shouted just as Naruto jumped off the ceiling and landed feet from Baiu. Naruto making sure not to slip up started running at the mist ninja who was swinging the sword like it was his last line of defense. Naruto dodged an uppercut swing that was fallowed by a stabbing motion that was also dodged. 'Great the Chakra in the eyes is enough to make his movements slower and they are not red enough to draw attention to me.' Naruto thought as he pushed himself back ten feet from the sword and his owner. 'Now the hard part I must make it longer and harder.' Naruto thought as he channeled the remaining demon charka into his pointer finger and watched as his finger nail started to sharpen and grow slowly becoming a claw and his one finger got a bit bigger then this thumb. Baiu smiled as he brought his sword down on the leaf ninja knowing it would be over. "Now you die!" he shouted as the sword was inches from his face. Everyone closed their eyes prepared for the screaming that would soon fallow but it never came. Opening their eyes everyone gasped as a long thin fingernail stopped the sword inches from Naruto's face. "I still got some tricks up my sleeve." Naruto whispered as he used his claw to knock the sword from the mist ninja's hand.

Baiu now taking a few steps back was mad. "That is it I did not want to do this to you but you leave me no choice ill show you a skill I stole from the mist village." He shouted as he grabbed both of his umbrellas and opened them. Naruto got into a fighting stance 'What is his next move?' he asked himself as he looked over to the stands. Kakashi looked calm as well as Neji but the look of concern in Hinata's face scared him a bit. 'What does she know that I don't?' he asked as he continued to look at his girlfriend.

Up in the stands Hinata started too sweet. 'He is going to use that this ii not good only Garra has ever stood up to that attack and lived.'

_Flashback_

Hinata, Shino, and Kiba stood hiding in a bush watching the fight between sand and mist. "Take this Joro Senbon" (Raining needles) the rain ninja yelled as hundreds of needles feel from the umbrellas and all fell towards Garra causing a huge smoke cloud. As the smoke cleared a ball of sand could be seen with Garra's head sticking out completely unharmed "Now you die." Garra whispered.

_End flashback_

"Now it is time!" Baiu shouted as he threw the umbrellas up in the air they seamed to stay in place as he made a few hand signs. "Joro Senbon" (raining needles) Baiu yelled as hundreds of needles started to fall towards Naruto who stood there surprised at what was happening. 'I got to do this just right make a show but not die' Naruto thought as the needles ht their mark making a huge cloud from the impact. Baiu just smiled as the umbrellas gently floated down into his waiting arms. "This match is finally over." He told the Hokage As he packed up the umbrellas and sword from the floor next to him. "Don't I get a say in that?" Asked Naruto's voice from inside the cloud of smoke as a figure started to walk out of the cloud. Baiu looked sick at the sight of the leaf Genin "How the hell can you not have a scratch on you?" He asked as Naruto flicked some dirt of his shoulder and laughed. "I am sorry you are just not that strong." He said causing the mist ninja to back away slowly in fear.

Naruto finished cleaning himself off laughed inside his mind. 'Fool he did hit me a do major damage but I can heal fast still I scared the shit out of him now time to play.' Naruto thought as he glared at Baiu who was still backing away. "What happened to the big and strong Baiu you were telling us about?" He asked as he took a step towards his target that reached the wall and could not move anymore back. "I thought I was weak and you could destroy me in thirty seconds at the most." He said as he grew a smirk like Anko did to freak him out. Baiu was ready to wet his pants as the Blond took another step closer.

Over by the Hokage Ibiki was smirking "Hey Anko looks like he stole your smile to scare that kid." He said to a half sleep women Next to him "Hmm" Anko said as she opened one eye to see Naruto's twisted smile. "That ass ill have to charge him for that I really need to copyright that smirk." Anko yelled causing Tsunade, Sakura, and Ibiki to laugh. "Naruto you have grown so much over these years" Sakura whispered as she looked at her old teammate who took another step towards Baiu and drew a Kunai from his pouch. Naruto now started to lick the Kunai causing Baiu to sweet. "Hey you ass hole stop copying my image!" A voice yelled causing all to turn towards Anko who was red in the face. "Fine your no fun" Naruto said as he put the Kunai away and walked the last few feet towards Baiu. "Well I got to tell you something my big friend, I hardly broke a sweat you were not even a real challenge." Naruto whispered in his ear as He drove his fist in to the mist ninja's gut knocking him out instantly.

Everyone was quiet as Tsunade walked over to the mist ninja to check for injuries "Naruto is the winner by knockout!" Tsunade yelled pointing over to the leaf Genin who was jumping up and down in joy only to get weird looks from everyone "Hey old habits die hard!" He yelled as he jumped up back to his spot next to Hinata and was greeted by a passionate kiss causing them both to bush as Neji cleared his throat. "You two need to calm down a bit in public your father still does not know and I know he will not approve of this." Neji said in a serious tone leaving no room for argument. Sakura on the other hand congratulated Naruto by running up and giving him a back breaking hug.

Meizu Vs Yukie was on the screen and within seconds both fighters were on the arena Meizu from leaf was wearing a pair of black shorts and black tee shirt with his headband on his leg. Yukie was a rock ninja wearing hiking clothes and his headband on traditional style. Both were a skinny body type and had long hair in a pony tail. "Wow if they were not from different villages then I would swear they were twins." Neji pointed out as they both got into fighting stance. "Begin!" The referee shouted as he brought his hand down to begin the match.

Meizu Jumped in to the air throwing a kunai only to have it deflected by a kunai from Yukie. Meizu started a few hand signs just as a hand full of Shuriken impaled him in a puff of smoke. As the smoke cleared a bundle of clothes fell to the floor with the Shuriken stuck in them. "Dam it why is everyone falling for that common skill today?" Yukie yelled as Meizu threw a Shuriken from the corner of the room that was easily dodged by a jump in the air. Yukie now seeing the shuriken raised his one hand to catch the shuriken with his two fingers. Picking up a kunai from his pouch and attaching an exploding tag to it Yukie threw it in the direction of Meizu who threw a kunai to intercept it causing a explosion in the middle of the arena. Loud banging could be heard as the two exchanged punches and kicks that canceled each other out every time.

"These two have average skills they must be the weakest of the Genin in here." Kakashi mumbled just load enough for, the leaf ninja in the area causing heads to turn. "Kakashi-sama you think so?" Hinata asked as she turned to face Kakashi who did not look up from his book. "Call me Kakashi sama is to formal but yes it is true." "I have seen it too it reminds me of Ino and Sakura-chan's fight about three years ago all basic skills are being used in this fight they are weak." Naruto replied load enough for the people in the area to hear earning a smack on the back of the head from Ino. "You better take that back about me being weak!" Ino yelled causing Naruto to raise both his hands in defense. "I mean back then, your much stronger now way stronger." Naruto pleaded until Ino released her fist. "That is better." She replied causing Hinata to giggle and Kakashi to sigh. "You got a lot to still learn about girls Naruto but let us talk about that later."

Meizu and Yukie were now charging at each other fist clenched. Yukie threw his fist that Meizu dodged and countered with an uppercut causing Yukie to fall to the ground knocked out. "Winner Meizu!" the referee shouted as Yukie was taken to the stands and Meizu walked up to his Jounin leader. "Now the next fighters please this is taken much longer then we thought!" The referee yelled as the screen flashed and the names Waraji vs. Fujin. Almost immediately a boy from the leaf village and one form the rain village jumped down and ran to the center. Waraji wore the leaf head band on his leg and had on a pair of shorts and a tee-shirt with the forth Hokage raising a sword to the Kyuubi saying never forget. A shiver went down Naruto spine as he read the shirt 'Shit the kid's parents must be one of the villagers that hate me.' Naruto thought as Kakashi Tapped Hinata on the shoulder and nudge her towards Naruto's direction. Naruto's shivering stopped as soon as he felt Hinata's arms wrap around him in a comforting way. Waraji looked at his competition he wore a pair of umbrellas that he knew contained needles and long pants and a heavy jacket. In the corner of his eye he could see some of the dirty looks he was getting from the leaf Jounin and the Hokage but decided to ignore it. "Now begin!" The referee yelled as he ran to the side lines.

Fujin took no time starting "Ill end this fast! Joro Senbon" (raining needles) He shouted as he threw his two umbrellas in the air that seamed to stay in place as they began spinning and shooting needles at the leaf ninja. Acting fast Waraji grabbed a kunai and started to roll as the needles just missed him making a line of needles. "Dam it!" Fujin yelled as he dispelled the jutsu and the last needle fell. Taking this moment to his advantage Waraji grabbed the last Senbon before it hit the ground and threw it so it stuck in Fujin's leg causing him to land on one knee. 'Baka' Fujin thought as he felt a kunai softly placed on his neck. "Now give up." Waraji whispered in his ear. "I..I…I give up" Fujin yelled as he felt the kunai move from his neck. "I will be back next year stronger!" He yelled as Waraji walked back to the stands.

"Winner of this fight Waraji." The referee yelled as the screen started flashing again. Ebizo vs. Aoba flashed on the screen as a boy from the rain village and the second of the sound ninja walked to the center of the arena. Aoba from the sound village wore camouflage pants and a vest. Ebizo had on rubber clothes up to his neck and a straw hat. "Begin when ready!" The referee shouted as he ran out of the way. "Ill make this fast." Aoba whispered as he drew a nice size bell from one of his pockets. "No I won't let you!" Ebizo shouted as he threw a kunai knocking the bell from Aoba's hands and attaching to the opposite wall. "It won't work all the villages know about sounds use of sound waves to cause damage." Ebizo shouted that resulted in causing no surprise on Aboa's face. "You know of the wave attacks well there is more to us then meets the eye." Aoba whispered in a ghostly tone as he moved around Ebizo in circles gracefully like a spirit. A small chime could be heard as the sound ninja grew closer and closer to his target. "What the hell is going on?" Ebizo yelled as he tried to move but was frozen in his spot. Aboa now inches from him moved his vest to reveal little bells on the end of the vest making the chime noise. "You see these bells send out a signal that goes directly to the brain preventing movement." He whispered as he flicked the bell with his finger making a bigger ring. "No fair!" Ebizo shouted as Aoba shoved his fist in his stomach. "Sound is getting stronger so don't you think I would not be strong?" Aoba asked as his fist hit Ebizo's stomach knocking him out.

"Well that was an interesting fight." Kakashi whispered so Naruto could hear. "Yes but they do the same old tricks never anything new always bells or sound waves." Naruto replied as he ran his fingers in Hinata's hair Causing her to Blush and lean against him. A few feet away Ino had her that is cute face on causing Naruto to blush a bit. "What have I told you two tone it down in public Hiashi-sama could have spies around hear do you want that?" Neji whispered causing Hinata's face to pale a bit. "Like I care ill beat his stuck up ass if he says anything!" Naruto yelled causing everyone in the arena to look at him.

Down on the first floor everyone was quiet. 'Must be talking about Hiashi' Tsunade thought as she smacked her head from his stupidity for yelling it. Next to her Sakura and Kurenai both sighed. "Stuck up can only mean Hyuuga-sama." They both whispered.

Up in the stands Naruto was looking around at all the stairs and Hinata's face was red from embarrassment. "Naruto-kun you don't yell that out in the open." She whispered as she hid behind him. Kakashi only agreed by punching him in the back of the head. "Ow Kakashi that hurt." He replied as he rubbed the back of the head. "If we are done id like to start the final match of the preliminaries!" The referee yelled from the center causing everyone to look at him.

All most instantly the last two names popped up on the screen. Midori vs. Sakumo appeared as the last rock ninja and the last sound ninja appeared in the middle of the arena. Midori wore a huge vest that covered most of his huge chest. Sakumo wore a camouflage shirt a pair of black pants and a grey robe around his neck. "When you are ready begin!" The referee shouted as he ran to the sidelines and both fighters got into fighting stances. "You're the only one standing in my way from the final matches." Midori Yelled as he drew a kunai out of his holster and charged at the sound ninja. "I am too tired for this." Sakumo Yawned as he wobbled back and forward as if he was trying not to fall down on to the arena. "Your weard!" Midori said as he sent a kunai at Sakumo's face that was dodged by a swaying movement to the side that made him almost fall over. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Midori asked as Sakumo drew a bottle of sake out of his pocket, and began to drink from it. "My god your drunk!" He yelled As Sakumo drunk the last drop and threw the bottle on the ground.

"This guy could be dangerous if he is a master of the drunken fist like Lee he will be unpredictable and stronger." "Drunken fist?" Naruto asked as he turned to Neji. "It is a extremely good but weird Taijutsu that involves the user being drunk. The Alcohol in the system causes the user to fight unpredictably and use the most bizarre measures to win. When lee used it took me and Gai to hold him down and tie him to a table before he destroyed the town." Neji replied as he remembered the punch in the face Lee gave him when he was drunk. "Lee also used the drunken fist when you went after Sasuke three years ago." "Oh so that is one of bushy brows secret weapons I have to ask him for help later drunken fist could come in handy." Naruto replied rubbing the back of his head with his eyes closed giving a fox grin.

Back in the arena Midori was having no luck hitting Sakumo who dodged each punch and kick with a swaying movement. "You hick are kind of strange …. I know who would like you." Sakumo said before standing still and looking up into the sky "What are we … doing again?" He asked causing everyone to fall over. "You retard we are fighting!" Midori yelled as he got up only to be knock back down by a punch from Sakumo the made a cracking sound. "Ok then lets fight." He replied Swaying from side to side "Come on stop playing around fight!" Sakumo Yelled as the referee ran over to check on Midori before standing up. "Winner by one punch knockout Sakumo!" He yelled causing everyone to gasp. "Yay I win." Sakumo said between breaths before falling on the ground asleep. "At long last the preliminaries are over all winners please line up next to me!" The referee yelled. One by one each winner started a line up next to the referee besides Sakumo who was still asleep. "Ok you all will now pull out a slip of paper that will decide your pairing in the next fight." The referee mumbled as a Chuunin walked to each winner with a box in his hand. "Now tell me your number so I can record you." As each number was yelled the tension increased until the referee look up from the paper. "Ok so the first round will be Naruto vs. Mubi, Meizu vs. Sakumo, Aoba vs. Gozu, Iwashi vs. Waraji, Hinata vs. Sazume." Next Tsunade walked over and cleared her mouth. "The matches will begin in one month that gives you time to train and time to send invites to the other villages. You are all dismissed" She shouted as the ninjas headed for the exits. "Naruto, Hinata if there is anything we can do to help just ask me!" Sakura yelled as the two ran out to home and the beginning of a hard month of training.

Author notes:

R&R plz the more the faster I will update.

That one took forever school and work and writers block is the main reasons why I have limited time to write these.

Next chapter: the awaking is a hint I give and also more Nar/hin time.

So remember Review and Review

Also I don't got someone to help with grammer so ill do my best to fix all the chapters as soon as I can.


	7. The Awakening Uzumaki's Power

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters only my OCS

"" Talking

'' Thinking

""**Kyuubi**

chapter 7

Naruto and Hinata walked down the crowed streets of Konoha. "You know Hinata-chan I cant wait I know we will make the Chuunin rank this time we breezed through the first and second exam and the preliminary matches with ease. There is no reason why we would not make it." He shouted as he pulled his girlfriend closer to him making her squeak. "I know you can do it Naruto-kun but remember what Neji-niichan said what if my father finds out." Hinata whispered in Naruto's ear making him grin. "I told you already if he says anything ill kick his ass!" Naruto shouted into the air.

"And if you fail ill run around Konoha one hundred time on my knees!" Shouted Lee as he came out of nowhere and stood in front of the two. "And if you fail ill kick the log ten thousand times in a row!" Gai shouted as he came out of nowhere also. "Oh Gai-sensei." Lee cried out as tears formed in his eyes. "Oh Lee!" Gai shouted as he hugged Lee crying as well. "Gai-sensei" "Lee" the both shouted in unison causing sweat drops to form on Naruto and Hinata's heads. "Let's get out of hear before they remember us." Naruto whispered in Hinata's ear as he picked her up bridal style and took off the fastest he had ever run in his life.

Naruto and Hinata arrived a minute later in front of the Uzumaki mansion. "That was close I thought they had us for sure." Naruto panted as he unlocked the gate to the mansion. "Naruto-kun maybe we could spend some time making a training plan for us for the next month." Hinata mumbled as they walked inside the house.

"Hmm your stamina is your greatest strength." Hinata mumbled as she laid down resting her head on Naruto's lap. "I know but I think we should work on you first your stamina and speed should be increased to give you the edge on your Juken tama." (Juken shot). Naruto mumbled back as he started writing out a training plan. "I know but I don't want to take all the training time why don't you look in your clan books for so techniques you can use." Hinata replied as she started pushing her fingers together. "That's it!" He yelled as he jumped up knocking Hinata off the couch. "Sorry!" He yelled as he gave her a kiss on the forehead and ran out of the room and up the stairs.

Moment s later Naruto returned carrying about five books and a lumpy looking package. "I was preoccupied with the exams I forgot about my clan books." He sat the books down on the floor with a thud and took the package. "Stand up this is something to help." He spoke in a serious tone as he unwrapped the package that turned out to be two nice sized bands. "Naruto-kun" Hinata squeaked as Naruto grabbed her ankle. "Hold still please." He whispered as he placed a band on each ankle and did a few hand signs. Hinata felt a weird sensation as if she gained like fifty pounds. "What are those Naru-kun?" Hinata asked as Naruto sat back down on the couch. "Those are leg weights twenty pounds each to help with stamina and speed." Naruto replied as he patted the seat next to him that she gladly accepted. "Ill help." She whispered as she took one of the books and began reading to her self.

"Let's try history first my most boring subject." Naruto whispered as he picked up a big brown book and started to read. "Cool look at this!" Naruto yelled ten minutes later. "According to this the Uzumaki's were here way before Konoha was even founded in fact the first Hokage came here to ask to use the Uzumaki's land for the village. Part of the deal was the ninja would wear the Uzumaki spiral on their uniforms. The red spiral is my clan's symbol. This book also says the Uzumaki's can out vote any clan as long as the Hokage agrees even if it is three clans to one. Hehe Hiashi could not do anything even if he found out cause I can threaten to exile the Hyuuga clan from Konoha, or ban the use of the cage bird seal on branch members." "Naruto-kun you would not exile my family?" Hinata asked in a worried tone causing Naruto to pull her in to a hug. "Of course not but he don't know that." Naruto said with a little chuckle causing Hinata to giggle "You are so sneaky Naruto-kun." "I know but that's one of the reasons you love me right?"

"Of course I love everything about you." Hinata replied before Naruto pulled her in for a kiss. They sat there for what seamed like hours their tongues wrestling for dominance breathing in and out of their noses so they did not have to break the kiss. Finally the sound of Hinata's book falling off the couch made them separate. Hinata let out a giggle her eyes sparkling. "That is so adorable you know that?" Naruto asked as he picked up another book to look at Hinata fallowed by picking up the one that fell and started to read again. A few minutes later Hinata let out a giggle as she began to read out loud. "Today was an interesting one I met my team mate today talking to a girl acting his normal I am better then everyone else self so I started flirting with the girl. A half an hour later I ended up with a bloody nose and he had a black eye ill get him back by stealing his stuff that damn Hiashi."

"Ah good old Hiashi sounds like he was just like Neji all those years ago, but unlike Neji he did not become nice and cool." Naruto said while holding in his laughter. "A ha found it!" Naruto yelled as he picked up a book labeled Bloodlines. Naruto turned to the first page and began to cure out loud throwing the book on the floor. Moving her head a bit Hinata could see the print. Due to massive attempts to steal info on the bloodline of the Uzumaki clan all info has been hidden so only Uzumaki's with said bloodline can find it. "Naruto-kun I am sure you will find the info you need soon. Let's go train outside." Hinata said as she led Naruto outside to the back.

Naruto stood upside down on a tree branch. In a time like this it was the best training to build up charka. 'Need more charka must awaken my bloodline.' Naruto thought as he began forming a Rasengan in his hand. 'Must maintain it must use more charka.' A few feet away Hinata was firing Juken shots at a target fifty feet away. In just a short time with the use of her Byakugan she has been able to hit targets forty five feet away slowly increasing the distance. The constant shooting as was slowly but steadily increasing her charka. Before she learned Juken shot she was able to do half the stuff she could now. 'Naruto-kun I know you will figure it out.' She thought as she hit a few centimeters from the bulls eye. 'If anyone can do it you can.' She smiled as the next shot hit dead on.

Naruto's eyes were now closed in concentration as all of a sudden everything went quiet. Opening his eyes he found him self in the same room that contained the Kyuubi. "I am busy what do you want?" Naruto yelled into the cage as the face of the Kyuubi appeared before him. **"What kit you're never happy to see me." Kyuubi **spoke in a deep voice. "Well let's see you show up at the most random times you're an evil demon lord and you tried to destroy Konoha why would I be happy to see you!" Naruto yelled pointing at the demon that only laughed. **"Some time kit ill tell you the real reason why I attacked but anyway so how is your lover?" **Naruto had a vain starting to grow on his head. "She is not my lover like that you Ero-Kitsune!" (Pervert fox). Naruto was trembling with anger. **"Oh yes a new record I made you mad in record time but anyway not your lover that's not what your dreams tell me." **"I told you to stay out of my dreams. That is an invasion of my privacy!" **"You're my container kit that means half your body is mine too lets not forget half your normal charka was once mine." **"Ya well that still don't give you the right to talk to my girlfriend." **"Well let's see what your dreams say about that kit!" Kyuubi** yelled as the room went white. Naruto blinked as he saw him self in his room. The next thing he knew the door smash opened and in ran him self carrying a blushing Hinata bridal style. Naruto continued to watch as he threw his girlfriend on the bed and jumped on her furiously making out with her trying to take of her shirt.

At that point the room went white again and he found himself back in the Kyuubi's room, who was on his back laughing his ass off. "What the hell was that?" Naruto yelled as the fox rolled over and stood back up. **"Oh that one I am defiantly saving to use later when you least expect it. That was your dream you had in the forest of death. You see kit you do want her to be your lover." **Naruto was deep red from embarrassment and anger. "You don't know about anything fox so don't be telling me what I want." **"How dare you say I know nothing I am a two thousand one hundred and three year old fox. I have been trapped in your body for almost sixteen years I think I know what you and most guys do and don't want!" **Kyuubi yelled sending Naruto flying a few feet. Naruto was dumbstruck the fox was right but he did not want him to know it. "Well ohhh ummm just stay out of my dreams or else." **"Ha ha what can you do? You know I will not stay out of them." **"If that's all you are going to bug me about then I am going back!" Naruto yelled as she turned his back to the fox and started walking away from the room. 'Stupid dam fox bugging me for no reason never giving me a moments peace.' **"I heard that your thoughts are not safe from me either." **'Dam' Naruto thought as he pictured himself in his head flicking off the Kyuubi. **"Ow I think I am emotionally scared." **Kyuubi said in a sarcastic tone. **"Well I guess if you feel that then I won't give you the gift I was going to give you." **Naruto stopped in his tracks and did a complete 180. "What did you say?" He asked in a quiet but childlike tone. **"Well I think it is about time I gave you your bloodline limit kit." **"What you lie you don't have the power to awaken something like that in me!" Naruto yelled pointing his finger at the fox who had a serious tone on his face. **"Give me a second you little pest!"**

"**It is true I can't awaken something in your DNA but your bloodline was awakened about a year and a half ago." **Naruto nearly threw something at the fox now. "You lie I have noticed no change that would show anything about me awakening or having my bloodline!" **"Once again you don't let me finish the reason you can not feel anything is because I sealed your bloodline away the second it was activated." **"What why the hell would you do that to me." Naruto's vain on his face was grown to the size of a watermelon now. **"I did it to protect us both if you found out about it you would have neglected the frog hermits training and would be weaker. Also I did not think your body could have taken the stress of the bloodline until now." **The vain was now completely gone now and Naruto was calmer. "I guess that makes sense thanks I think." **"He he do not let it go over your head and remember to turn it on, or off add the charka to your eyes or remove it. This is your early birthday present so don't ask me for anything else." **Naruto felt a sliver of red charka snake from the cage and enter in his ear. He let out a shiver as the room went black and he returned to the real world.

Hinata was just finishing her set of shots when she felt a chilly wind. Turning around she could see Naruto on the ground his eyes closed and breathing hard as a red glow engulfed him. Shaking a bit she stood up straight "What is going on Byakugan!" she shouted as her blood limit was activated and what she saw both confused and scared her. Naruto's charka coils were leading a red charka up to his head were a seal was being outlined near his forehead. At that moment the seal shattered sending a burst of charka that sent her flying a few feet. And almost as it had started it ended and the charka was gone from around his body and Naruto was panting on the ground with his eyes closed. "Naruto-kun?" Hinata whispered as she got up and tapped him on the shoulder.

When Naruto opened his eyes she let out a gasp. Both oh his eyes were now a bright red color with three black lines dividing it like a target. In the middle contained a black box with a single red dot in the middle of it. Black lines extending from each size dividing the section in the center in four equal parts. "Naruto-kun your eyes you did it!" Hinata squeaked as Naruto face became happy. To Naruto Hinata appeared to have a blue glow to her. "You look different Hinata." Naruto said in a thinking face. "What do you mean?" She asked as she gave him a hand to help him stand. "You got a blue glow to you for some reason." "Maybe the hidden scrolls on your bloodline will tell us what it does. The book did say your bloodline would show the way." "That's right Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled as she picked her up and ran inside with her. No sooner then they entered the first logical place the look the library, Naruto noticed something different the weird red glow coming from one of the bookshelves. As almost out of instinct he grabbed the self and pulled. At first nothing happened but then the squeaking of hinges filled the room as the shelf moved out of the way to make a passage. "Wow behind the book case so unoriginal." Naruto said with a hint of sarcasm as he and Hinata walked into the passage that went down a few floors.

Once reaching the last floor Naruto used a small fire jutsu to light the torches they found. What they saw next caused a small gasp to escape their lips. The whole room was covered in diagrams and old texts. In the back a scroll rack could be seen each containing a fair sized scroll. One of the first diagrams that caught their eyes were the ones showing a exact copy of Naruto's new eyes with the words beginning above it.

Hinata stood for what seamed like an eternity before getting dragged by Naruto to the back by the scrolls where a few cushions were laying they both sat in one as Naruto took a scroll with the words basics on it opened it and began to read out loud. "Uzumaki's are known for their bloodline the Sansougan." (Three layer eye) "Uzumaki's are elemental master there eyes can see charka affinities, and see how the affinities mix to know what type of elemental attack is coming to counter with a opposing element. Light blue glow means water red fire wind white clear yellow lightning and earth brownish green. As soon as the bloodline activates the user can see affinities and also gain the affinity of fire which shows up as a red dot on there eye. After practice and hard work Sansougan users can gain the five elements earth lightning water fire and wind. Earth will show as green Wind light blue Water blue Fire red and Lightning yellow. A few Uzumaki's have gained two additional elements that can be used for the most devastating attacks. Light and darkness are the two recorded and when these two are gained this happens at the same time the Sansougan will morph to a different shape. Scrolls are color coded depending on elements and the few light and darkness elements are in black and white." Naruto read to Hinata who stayed wide eyed the whole time. "Wow Naruto-kun that is amazing." Was all she could say as she zoned off with a thousand thoughts in her head.

Naruto skimming through the book could only find one weakness for the bloodline limit. The Sansougan abilities took ton of charka to keep the eyes on and do the special elemental attacks. 'Hehe will not affect me at all I got more then enough extra charka and I could keep these on for hours and still be fine.' Naruto thought as he went to the rack and grabbed a huge pile of scrolls with a red fire symbol on it and saw a black and white scroll that caught his attention and grabbed it two before shoving them all in his many pockets as well as the book that he placed in his item pouch much like Kakashi's did. Turning around he could only smile as Hinata laid on both cushions fast asleep. 'That is so cute I should not wake her up.' He thought as he picked her up carefully and put out the torches turned off his Sansougan before climbing up the stairs and closing the bookshelf. Looking on the nearest clock he almost dropped his love. 'Midnight no wonder she is asleep better take her to bed and go to sleep as well.' Naruto quickly climbed the stairs before entering Hinata's room and laying her down gently on the bed. "Sleep well." He whispered before giving her a little kiss on the lips before standing up to leave. "Mhmhm" Hinata mumbled in her sleep as she grabbed her boyfriend scaring the shit out of him and pulling him down on the bed and got comfortable. This ended up with her arms rapped around him and her one leg rapped around him as well. Beside her Naruto was fighting a blush as a sweet drop appeared on his face. 'She did that all in her sleep a enemy ninja better not try sneaking up on her in her sleep or they will not be able to move.' He thought as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Hinata smiled as she felt the warm rays of the sun beat down on her body filling her with warmth. It was perfect nights sleep one you don't want to open your eyes to. 'Ill just lay here till Naruto-kun comes to wake me up.' She thought letting out a little giggle at the ideas of how he would wake her up filled her mind. Moving her right arm rubbing up against something. 'What is that?' she asked her self as she turned her head and opened her eyes. The effect was almost instant as her face reddened so much she resembled a tomato. Inches from her laid Naruto sleeping peaceful her hand just below his waist line. "Naruto-kun." She tried to whisper out but ended up screaming it. Naruto's reaction was simple as he jumped up so high from shock hit the bed and rolled of the bed on to the floor with a smashing noise poking his head up he could see the very red face of Hinata and could. Barley make out the words she was mumbling. "Naruto…you…here…my…bed….s-ssleeping w-with….me" was all he could make out before he flung up his hands to start his defense. "Um you did it again Hinata-chan when you grab something in your sleep there is no way to escape. You k-kind of pulled me down and I did not want to wake you up you look so peaceful." Naruto mangled to say fast and shielded his face for the pervert scream and the hitting that would fallow. After a few minutes of silence and Naruto moved his hand and looked at Hinata. 'He face is not red anymore looks like she will not hit me.' Naruto thought as he opened his mouth to speak. "Ill go now and make breakfast after that we can do stuff bye Hinata-chan!" He yelled as he got up gave her a kiss on the forehead and ran out the door shutting it at the same time.

Hinata with a million thoughts in her head got up and stepped in the shower letting the water relax her a bit. 'Naruto-kun in my bed all night. Hehe I grab things in my sleep and don't let go I wonder what I grabbed?' She thought to her self as she giggled a bit. Many things flashed in her head of what she could have grabbed many of them making her go red in the face. 'No Hinata get a hold of your self I am not a pervert like Naruto's sensei.' She thought to her self as she walked out of the shower and changed in to a shirt and pair of shorts. Walking down stairs she could smell something that made her stomach rumble. Walking in to the dinning room she sat down just as Naruto walked out of the kitchen with two plates with eggs bacon pancakes and a third plate of colorful rice. As she grabbed a mouthful of the rice her eyes lit up. "Naruto-kun I did not know you could cook this is great." Hinata grabbed mouthful as Naruto put his hand on the back of his head. "Well I had to cook food when I was training since Ero-sennin would not cook ever." He mumbled out as Hinata finished her breakfast in record time. "Wow I never have seen you eat so fast…" Was all Naruto could get out as Hinata grabbed his collar of his shirt and pulled him in to a kiss. After about ten minutes of straight making out the two walked out too he back to the training area. "Hinata I am going to look at some of my scroll I want you to sit on the little pond and hit the target with out moving to improve your shot and raise your charka pools." Naruto said as he pulled out the first of the fire scrolls. 'Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu. (Fire:Grand fireball techinque) C rank one of Sasuke's moves. Scroll says to build chakra in the back of the mouth and release when you exhale. Simple enough.' "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu.**" He whispered as he exhaled in the direction of the side of the pond opposite of Hinata. A good ten fool size fireball came out and stopped in the middle of the pond lasting twenty seconds until Naruto closed his mouth. 'Just a bit more Sasuke's was fifteen foot and lasted thirty seconds.' "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**." Naruto yelled adding a tiny bit more charka. A fifteen foot wide fireball escaped from his mouth that lasted forty seconds leaving a steaming area of the water that was hit in the pond.

On the other side Hinata stopped her shooting just as the fireball escaped Naruto's mouth. 'Amazing I remember Sasuke using that attack once and it did not look anywhere as good. You truly are amazing.' The rest of the day Naruto spent on the Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu (Fire: Dragon fire technique.) trying to get the flame to do go anwhere along the wire and at the end of the day hand burn marks on his mouth and hands. "T-t-t-t-that was I hard day of training." Naruto stamered out as he deactivated the Sansougan walked to the house for lunch with Hinata's hand wrapped around in his.

Lunch consited of some assorted riceballs Hinata had bought at a nice little store that opened up a few days ago. "Well Hinata-chan you have a affinity to water so I was thinking in the next few days teach you a few water jutsu from my family scroll." Naruto said in between bites as he stuffed anouther riceball in his mouth. Hinata stopped nibbling on hers and looked up. "I don't know Naruto-kun Hyuugas don't normaly learn jutsu out of the can we mostly forcus on Juken." "He that is because most Hyuuga think they arw above anyone water jutsu will just improve your skill. I know of a skill that will work perfect with your Byakugan. The Kirigakure no Jutsu(Hidden mist jutsu.)." "That attack the ninja used in the prelimonaries?" Hinata asked as she took another bite out of a strawberry riceball. "Ya with your Byakugan you can see your opponent but they will not be able to see you makes a good element of surprise." "Well I don't think father can object a move that works with the Byakugan. Are you sure your family has that jutsu?" Hinata asked as Naruto finished his riceballs. "I am not sure I heard it is a common skill in mist so I think the would have it if not then I will look it up." Naruto yelled as He ran down the hall to the secret passage to the Sansougan room.

Author:

Well I finally done with this chapter. Remember to review I got hardly any last chapter for some reason. The awakening scene took a lot of planning I thought involving the Kyuubi in it would give it a more dramatic theme and also Kyuubi makes scenes fun. Took me over a week to find a translator and come up with the Sansougan (three layer eye) and think of its properties. To see a little pic I made on paint of the eye go to my homepage link is on my pro you have to zoom in to see the middle but that is basic design of a 5 element one.

Remember review and review takes little time and it give me inspiration and makes me smile.


	8. Chuunin exam finals part 1

Chapter 8

"" talking

'' thinking

"" **Kyuubi**

One month later

Noise was all that could be heard through the village of Konoha as the feudal lords and ninja filed in to the area for the third apart of the Chuunin exam. Up in the top stands Tsunade sit in her chair with Hokage robe on with Shizune and Sakura each on one side of her. 'Dam formal robes why must I wear these?' She asked herself as she watched Naruto, Mubi, Meizu, Sakumo, Aoba, Gozu, Iwashi, Waraji, Hinata, and Sazume standing in the middle of the arena. She let out a little chuckle that made Sakura look at her. "Everything okay Tsunade-sama?" She asked as Tsunade stopped chuckling. "Everything is fine I was just thinking I could have promoted Naruto to Chuunin if I wanted to I just think this is more fun." "What you know he will kill you when he finds out!" Sakura yelled before stopping when Tsunade's face got serious. "What he don't know wont hurt him right? Besides if not Hinata would have never took the exam." Letting out a big gulping noise Sakura turned back to the arena sweating a bit remembering the last time she got on Tsunade's bad side.

Tsunade stood as the Mizukage (Water Shadow), Kazekage (Wind Shadow) and Tsuchikage (Earth Shadow) entered the stage fallowed by their guards. "Welcome Mizukage Kazekage Tsuchikage." She said in a respectful tone as she bowed and the Mizu and Tsuchikages bowed. "No need for the formal acts Hokage-sama" Garra said pushing his Kage hat up more. "I hate these clothes." He mumbled as the Kages all stared at him. 'You're not the only one Kid.' They all thought in unison as they took their seats. Garra on Tsunade left the Tsuchikake on the right and the Mizukage on the Left of Garra. "Is Otokage-sama (Sound Shadow or kage) Coming to watch his Genin?" The Mizukage asked as Garra and Tsunade turned to him with murderous looks on their face. "Never that traitor of leaf would not make it ten feet in before he was executed on spot." Tsunade yelled. "He killed my father and used sand if he steps anywhere around Leaf and Sand he better have a last wish. Besides he not even a real Kage." Garra muttered as the Mizukage shut up really fast. He had know of the war but figured they settled their differences.

"I heard Naruto is taking part of the exam. I wonder why has he not taken it sooner?" Garra asked as Tsunade turned her head to him. "He has been on a long term training mission so he was not around." "You think I get to have a chance to fight him see how much he has grown in the last few years?" Garra Asked as Tsunade nodded he head. "I am sure he will not mind after all how many times do you get to battle the Kazekage besides in war."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Up in the stands Haishi Hyuuga and his daughter Hanabi and nephew Neji sat waiting as they watched Naruto and Hinata have a little conversation in the middle of the arena. "Neji how long is Hinata's mission to guard that Uzumaki?" He asked with anger in his voice after saying Uzumaki. His daughter had been gone for a few months now only to come back once a month to get supplies from her room. Every time he had asked she had avoided answering and left as soon as she got her necessary items. "I am not sure Haishi-sama it could be tomorrow it could be another month or more." Neji spoke but was secretly thinking 'and I hope it is longer you prick Hinata deserves this time with someone that loves her.' Next to him the young pretty daughter Hanabi was thinking to herself. 'Hinata has been acting funny ever since the first few weeks into her mission. Something is going on and I think I know what. Hehe Father would not like that but I wont tell him he forbid me from seeing my boyfriends and if Hinata has one that Naruto kid it will be great pay back when he finds out on his own.' "Hanabi stop staring into space be a good example the third exam is about to begin!" Her father Snapped making her look to the center of the arena where everyone was going to the sidelines leaving the referee alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto-kun do good out there." Hinata whispered giving him a quick peck on the lips after making sure her father was not around. The crowd was silent as Naruto and Mubi walked to the middle of the arena. "Let the match between Naruto of the leaf and Mubi of the mist begin." The referee shouted as he poofed over to the sidelines. "Let's get this started off big!" Mubi shouted as he started rapidly doing hand signs "Kirigakure no Jutsu." (Hidden mist technique.) He yelled as the a the middle of the arena covered in mist losing all visibility in the stands Neji, Haish, Hanabi, and Hinata all activated their bloodline.

Naruto stood calm as his eyes grew the color and shape of the Sansougan the red and light blue dot glowing a bit as it activated. In the month of training he was able to add the wind element affinity ability as well as a list of wind techniques. He watched as the dark blue affinity color of Mubi walked around the mist as if toying with him. "It is too bad you can't see me but I feel this is more fun silent kills and the yelp as my kunai slits your throat." Mubi whispered as he appeared behind Naruto only to get greeted with a punch to the face. "What the hell!" Mubi yelled as he could hear the slight movement meaning only one thing Hand signs. "**Katon: Karyū Endan!**" (Fire release: Dragon fire missile) Naruto shouted as a huge dragon made of fire escaped from his mouth and headed out of the mist smashing into the stadium wall causing the whole crowd to gasp. A slight hissing sound was heard as the fire from the dragon connecting the mist caused the whole mist to dissolve away leaving Mubi sitting on his ass and Naruto laughing with his eyes closed. "How the hell did you see me and do that?" Mubi muttered as he stood up staring at the blond who just stopped laughing. "Fool I saw you the whole time mist won't help you." Naruto replied opening his eyes to reveal the Sansougan.

The whole crowd gasped at the sight of the bloodline limit most had never seen it before. Hiashi had the look of fear ad furry on his face. 'No how could he have awakened that I prayed it got lost when his dad went he can challenge the Hyuuga for top clan in Konoha with that.' He thought as Neji had a semi surprise look on his face. 'Naruto Uzumaki just when I think I know you show us something completely new.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Hokage box Tsunade was smirking as the other Kages and her assistants had confused looks on their face. 'Finally awakened it about time.' She thought as Sakura turned to her. "Tsunade-sama what is with Naruto's eyes?" She asked as everyone in the Hokage book scooted a bit closer to hear. "It's the Uzumaki clan bloodline limit called the Sansougan that is all in know about it if you watch some of its secrets might be awakened." "Hokage wow it's a bit unfair you have the most Dojutsu (Eye bloodline) in any village we are lucky to have one and you have the Byakugan, Sansougan and used to have the Sharingan." The Mizukage Said as he turned to Tsunade. "We are just lucky that's all I guess." She replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the arena the light blue dot in Naruto's Sansougan began to glow as he started hand signs. "Now for some strategy to get me Chuunin points." "Kaze Tama!" (Wind bullet) He shouted as little air blasts escaped hit mouth knocking the Kunai out of Mubi hands that he just drew. The final blast knocked him of his feet. "Ill get you!" Mubi shouted as he charged at Naruto who was making one hand signs with both hands both dots in the Sansougan began to glow as he finished. "Katon Ouchi, Kaze Juutan Rendan!" (Fire pit/ Wind carpet combo) He shouted as Mubi felt him self lifted up in the air ten feet up. All most instantly a circle fifteen feet in diameter made of fire filling the circle. Mubi shook in fear as he was 8 feet above the fire. "Give up and I won't make you fall!" Naruto yelled as he started moving his left hand in to another hand sign to intimidation him. "Alright alright I give up just left me down!" Mubi yelled as everyone in the stands sighed. 'Good I did not want to have to kill anyone in this exam.' Naruto thought to himself as He made a hand sign and the fire died and the carpet of wind slowly left Mubi on to the ground. "Winner Uzumaki Naruto!" Was all that was heard as the crowd was silent at what they saw. 'Uzumaki has a bloodline and where did he come up with that combo?' Was going throught the minds of almost everyone in the arena. Even in the Kage stands the Kages were speechless at the combo that was just pulled off. 'If that combo was used on a mission then it would have had a success he can decided who lives and dies I doubt even I could escape that jutsu without major burns.'

Naruto quickly walked out of the slight of the views to Hinata who greeted him with a hug jumping on him. "You did it Naruto-kun and you made it look so cool." She squeaked as Naruto kissed her personally on the lips. The two stood there for a minute in each others embrace until the forms of Meizu and Sakumo walked passed them making them watch to the center of the field.

"Meizu of the leaf vs. Sakumo of sound now begin!" The referee shouted as Meizu ran up with kunai in hand. Smakumo smiled as he snapped his fingers very loudly making Meizu lose his balance and fall over on the ground. "He he" Sakumo chuckled before dashing off to Meizu. Meizu quickly leapt up and started to run to the wall of the arena slowly running up the wall. The sound ninja smiled as he whipped out a kunai and launched it perched through Meizu hand and digging a bit into the wall. Meizu cried in pain as he lost his concentration and started to fall only to be held up by the kunai in his hand. He could feel the kunai ripping the flesh on his hand and the blood trickling down his arm as he dangled hellishly feet above the ground. Sakumo quietly walked up the fall to the ninja. "Weak leaf ninja I still wonder how we failed in the war almost three years ago with ninja like you guarding it." He whispered as he snapped three fingers on his right hand making a pattern out of it before Meizu passed out. "Winner Sakumo!"

Up in the stands Tsunade sighed. 'It saddens me that such young ninja turn out to be cruel like that but what can you expect with Orochmaru teaching them.' "Good crop of genin this year I must say that Naruto looks to go for these exams it almost seams unfair." The Mizukage spoke before laughing. "Ya considering he beat me three years ago, has been trained by one of the legendary sennin and is probly one of the strongest in her." Garra spoke out before looking at the Mizukage. "Nani why is he in the Chuunin exam if he is close to S level!" the Mizukage shouted as his face paled. "Simple he needs to pass a chuunin exam the last one he did we had an interruption and only one candidate passed." Tsunade spoke as she stared at the sound genin walking back to the rest of the fighters as Aoba and Gozu walked out after hearing there names being spoke. "Don't worry don't expect many here to even come close to Naruto we are looking for genin who so good strength and mind." She spoke before the Kages returned their attention back to the arena where the two fighters had began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gozu said and signs as he shouted. "**Doton: ****suidou**" (Earth tunnel) Before sinking into the ground completely hidden. Aoba laughed as He took out some cotton and plugged up his nose and closed his eyes and stood perfectly still.

"Tsunade-sama what is he doing?" Sakura asked as she saw the sound genin just standing there. "It is very clear plugging up his nose and closing his eyes he strengthens his sense of hearing even more helping him find Gozu." Tsunade explained as Aoba jumped barley avoiding Gozu who jumped out of a hole. "You fool you a sound ninja your sad earth jutsu make so much noise you would have to be eighty not to hear them." Aoba laughed as he rolled up his sleeve. "Now take my village's most original attack!" he yelled before snapping his fingers and laughing. Gozu just continued to walk to his target. "What impossible you should not be able to move a muscle how is that possible?" "Ha you fool my village has made a sound seal designed just for your jutsu they prevent all sounds from effecting my brain and ears. Now **Doton: Retsudotenshō**"** (Earth turn around.)** Gozu yelled before earth chunks the size of shopping carts flew over slamming and pinning Aoba into the side of the arena. "Serves you right!" Gozu finished as he threw a rock the size f a baseball at Aoba's head knocking him out and walking to the waiting box. "Winner Gozu of the stone village."

"I must say I am impressed with the sound seals you developed Tsuchikage would you mind teaching us how to make a few since sound is our enemy?" "Hmm ill have to think about it first Hokage-san it is a village secrete and I would have to go before my council first." "That is understandable my council is a pain in the ass always trying to find away around my laws. I have had to punch a few into a wall numerous times." Tsunade laughed as Iwashi and Waraji appeared in the middle of the arena and started fighting.

"**Suna Higyou!**" **(Sand tail.)** Iwashi shouted as the bag of sand on his side erupted forming a long skinny tail. The tail thrashed the ground warningly as Waraji pulled out a kunai. "You are weak leaf nin give up now." Iwashi spat out as Waraji took off towards Iwashi and disappearing. "What!" Iwashi shouted as Waraji appeared behind him in a crouching position. "Now **Sennen Goroshi!**" **(Thousand years of pain). ** Before shoving his two fingers up Iwashi's ass sending him flying into one of the arena's walls.

The whole arena went sigh lent with everyone having sweat drops on their heads. The biggest beign on Naruto's and Kakashi's heads. 'Where did he learn my special taijutsu?' they both thought at the same time as Iwashi pulled him self out of the wall clutching his ass. "That hurt that was a dam poor excuse of a Taijutsu attack I have ever seen. Let me show you a good one." Iwashi yelled out as He started hand signs. **"Suna Shouka!" (Sand digestion.) **Iwashi screamed out as a part of his tail shot out a blinding speed into Waraji's mouth and down his throught. "First part complete."

"Garra tell me what is he going to do to my sand nin nothing to violent right?" Tsunade asked facing the expressionless face of Garra. "To tell you the truth I don't know I have only seen him twice this month. But knowing him it can't be good he is one of those who like to prove their better then others. If I don't fix his attitude he will wind up making one of the nations declare war on us." Garra replied as Iwashi started more hand signs.

Waraji started to charge as Iwashi finished his hand signs making him stop and clutching his stomach. "Haha as we speak my sand is running through you stomach and bloodstream I could kill you now if I want." Iwashi said looking up at the Kazekage who gave a frown and shook his head no. "Lord Kazekage told me not to your lucky but if you don't give up my hand my slip and make the final hand sign." Waraji stood their a bead of sweat running down his forehead as he felt the horrible sensation of sharp sand fragments running through his entire body. "I—I---I give up!" Waraji shouted as he fell to his knees letting a tear run down his cheek. "Smart move." Iwashi mumbled as he did another hand sign and Waraji started coughing the sand up that went back into his bag. "Winner Iwashi of the sand."

"Kazek…. I mean Garra-san does that boy stalk you all day and watch everyone one of your attacks to make his own." Tsunade asked as Garra gave a smirk. "He does it getting annoying he looks up to me to much I have to sick Temari on him some times. She will whack him on the head a few times and chase him down the alley before I am free for the day from him." "I know what you mean I get a new girl everyday that wants to be my apprentice two is more then enough for me."

"Now it is time for the final of the first round of matches Hinata of the leaf and Sazume of the sand." In the waiting arena Hinata was raring to go "ill show father I am not weak ill so them what Naruto-kun has taught me." "Hinata remember you're as strong as you need to be don't doubt your self and you can receive all the strength you need. Kick her ass." Naruto whispered in her ear gently nibbling on it causing her face to go from serious to start giggling before running out to the arena.

"Ah now the other match I have been looking forward to this is going to be good." Neji mumbled the smirk not escaping his face. 'Show your father he was wrong about you Hinata.' "All I have to say is she better not disrespect the clan like she did so many times before." Hiashi Grunted. 'Emotionless bastard.' Neji and Hanabi thought as the same time as the arena went silent.

Sazume started off by throwing a kunai at Hinata that was deflected by a whack from the side of her hand and grabbed it with her pinky spinning it before throwing it back at its owner. "Take this!" Sazume yelled as she trusted her palm at Hinata's stomach. "Hai!" Hinata replied as she too threw her palm activating her Byakugan in the process. The two palms meeting in midair before Sazume grabbed her hand in pain and jumped back a few feet. "Dam that Juken." She hissed as she started a series of Hand seals. **"Futon Doragon!"(Air Dragon). **As the Air above her head started to take form. 'Crap' Hinata thought as she started her own set of seals. **"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu" (Water Dragon Blast).** Hinata mumbled as a water pipe in the all of the arena exploded and collected behind her forming a Water dragon and Sazume's dragon of wind finished forming and the two lashed out at each other. It seamed like hours as the two dragons circled each other biting and roaring before they exploded soaking the entire arena in water. Hinata back flipped as she ran to the arena wall and started climbing it adding charka to her feet to keep her stuck. Running up the wall and doing a few hand signs **"Kirigakure no Jutsu!" (Hidden mist Technique). **She shouted as the whole arena filled in a dense fog cauging the Hyuuga clan to activate their Byakugan.

'Where is she' Sazume thought as she desperately tried to see in the dense fog but to no avail. "Like my Jutsu Naruto helped me learn it with my Byakugan I can see fine but my opponent will never see me coming just like this." Sazume heard as she suddenly felt a pain in her arms. 'I can't move my arms no not the Juken.' "Sorry I make this as painless as possible." Hinata mumbled as she appeared right in front of her opponent striking her with her two fingers right in the neck knocking her out instantly. 'Naruto-kun I did'.

The spectators watched in suspense as the mist cleared revealing Hinata standing over an unconscious Sazume as she deactivated her bloodline limit. "Well the final match of the first round of the matches are over we will begin the next round soon but until then Winner Hinata Hyuuga!" the referee shouted as he raised Hinata's hand causing the whole arena to cheer. Up in the stands Neji was smirking at the looks of the Hyuuga clan members that were present in the stands and their shocked expressions.

Author notes

Sorry it took so long writers block my comp getting wiped a few times and me being sick takes a tole on me. Have also been reading a ton of fanfictions

Next chapter will end the Chuunin exam.

And questions feel free to ask in reviews ill answer what I can in the next chapters Author notes.

Remember to review it makes me feel good and helps me write faster and get motivation.


	9. Chuunin exam finals part 2

Speaking ""

Kyubi** ""**

Thinking ''

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

Chapter 9

The crowd was quiet as the referee walked back to the middle of the arena after the short recess. "The next round will go as this Naruto vs. Sakumo and Iwashi vs. Hinata, Gozu will automatically advance to the next round and the two winners of this round will fight against him in a here person free for all."

"He he good for me bad for you two." Gozu chuckled pointing to Hinata and Naruto who where whispering to each other. "More fun for us just make sure you give me somewhat of a challenge in the finals." Naruto replied as he placed his hand on the back of his head placing the other on Hinata's. "What makes you think you can win the next match and when fighting a sound nin unlike me you don't have sound tags." "Hm I got my ways." Naruto mumbled as he started walking out to the middle.

"The next round will not begin Naruto vs Sakumo begin!"

"Lets go!" Sakumo yelled as he got in to an advanced Taijutsu stance. "Oh now your getting serious." Naruto chuckled out as he activated the Sansougan. Sakumo started running forward stopping inches from Naruto's face before turning with one foot and aiming a punch for his waist. Naruto counted by grabbing Sakumo's hand and throwing him too the wall where Sakumo back flipped and launched him self off of. Sakumo ten feet from Naruto still in mid air snapped his fingers and smiled as he sent a kick. Naruto smirked as he blocked the kick with his own leg.

"How the hell did you not be affected by my sound wave attack?" Sakumo asked as they both separated. "He cant figure it out here ill tell you I created a sound barrier of wind." Naruto replied as he Sansougan's light blue spot faded signaling the end of the barrier. "Not bad." Sakumo complemented as eh threw two Kunai at Naruto's hands only to be surprised as Naruto substituted himself with Sakumo. "Ahh!" Sakumo yelled as he tripped himself to avoid the deadly blades. "**Koton: Hebi!**" "Flame Snake!" Naruto yelled as he finished a few simple hand seals and thrust both hands on to the ground. Almost instantly the ground under Sakumos feet began to rise creating a little mound of dirt with the with of an inch.

"What the hell is that thing!" Sakumo yelled as he pointed at the little snake with big eyes the popped out of the mound. "It looks so pathetic how could you use such a weak attack I mean its…" Was all Sakumo got to say before the snake made a coughing noise and a nice size flame came out of its mouth hitting his face.

The whole crowd busted into laughter as the flame stopped and Sakumo face was now black and his shoulder on fire. The laughter did not die down when he realized his shoulder was on fire and fell to the ground throwing dirt on him to put it out. "Like my newest attack I created from another attack by adding less charka instead of summoning a huge creature of fire I get a little snake with enough fire power." Naruto chuckled out as Sakumo sat up with furry in his eyes.

'I need to do something this guy is making me look pathetic everyone is laughing.' Sakumo thought as he stood up. "You know I did not come here to become Chuunin Naruto." Sakumo yelled out causing Naruto's ears to perk up and look over directly at him like a fox. "You didn't then why did you come?" Naruto asked causing Sakumo smirk to grow. "I was given a mission by Uchiha-sama to kick your ass for him!" Sakumo yelled causing All heads to turn to him. The killing intent being directed to him made him think a few simple words. 'Shit maybe I should not have yelled that.'

'Sasuke-teme sent him he must be joking he knows im stronger then this Genin what is he planning.' Naruto thought as he placed both of his hand in a thinking position under his chin.

"You wondering how I plan to do this right?" Sakumo asked causing Naruto to nod before he let out a high pitched laugh. "I was specially trained for this with a few new experimental jutsu." Sakumo mumbled as he ripped the sleeve of his shoulder exposing a triangle made structure with three black marks on his neck. The marks started spreading coving his whole body in a purple charka making him look like he was on fire.

Tsunade almost jumped out of her seat as all the kages had a look of shock on their faces. 'The cursed seal why would he yell all that is he to proud.' Tsunade thought as the Kages all looked at her. "Is he stupid and trying to start a war being with a missing ninja using a seal forbidden in all other villagers!" the Mizukage yelled slamming his hand on his chair. "Hokage-sama!" An Anbu yelled as he appeared in font of her. "Should I arrest him and take him in for questioning?" "No this is Naruto's fight." She whispered as she waved the Anbu away.

"Even if you have been trained I kicked the teme's ass before what makes you think your stronger then him?" Naruto asked as he got into a defensive stance. "Hmm well I am the experiment for a new seal Orochimaru made and I think it is about time to try it out. You see this seal has a fair amount of Sasuke-sama's charka in it and in theory it will give me his abilities till it runs out." Sakumo replied as he ripped out the back of his shirt revealing a huge seal coving his whole back that began to glow a dark purple.

Sakumo screamed as more purple and blue charka cover him forcing him to close his eyes. The cursed seal morphed to camas all over his body before they covered. His whole body turning him night black. Almost as soon as it happened the blackness retreated revealing Sakumo with long white hair a black star on his nose and claw like hands. The crowd went silent as Sakumo opened his eyes revealing the blood redness of the full Sharingan. "Hm I feel great when I am finished here I better tell Lord Orochmaru his experiment is a success." Sakumo chuckled out as he looked over at his opponent. "This Sharingan works as well in cases your wonder and it will until the seals charka runs out but by then ill be back in sound."

'How is that possible a seal giving the user others abilities. He looks just like Sasuke in level two.' Naruto thought as his Sansougan glowed revealing at least three charka infinities. 'How can he have three affinities and not be my realitive.' **"Kit the fire and lightning are Sasuke's that seal seams to be made from the design of mine. Until its charka runs out from either time or overuse he will have the Uchiha bloodline."** Kyubi replied from behind his cell.

"Now I have been trained for a year for this in Moves I can now use." Sakumo yelled as wings ripped out of his back and he began seal recognized by two in the arena. "Chidori!" He yelled as black lightning erupted from his hand making a high pitched chirping noise.

'Oh shit did not expect that well I have not used this in a while time kind of ironic when you think about it.' Naruto thought as he held out his right palm that began to create a blue sphere. **"No add more kit finish him off fast!" **'No I want to know what this seal can do and im sure the Kages want to prepare incase Orochimaru uses more.'

"Dad what is that?" Hanabi asked up in the stands as she watched to demonic looking creature and Naruto each hold something in their hand. "Yes I have not seen Naruto do that move before." Neji asked as well staring at the blue orb. "Those attacks were created by some of the most powerful shinobi to Konoha. Chidori was created by Kakashi and Sasuke used in the exam three years ago." Hiashi replied. "And the one Naruto is using?" Neji asked hoping to pick Hiashi for answers. "The Uzumaki's attack is just as dangerous it was created by the Yondaime Hokage The.." "Rasengan!" Naruto and Hiashi said at the same time.

The crowd went silent at the display of power from the two attacks charging up. 'Go!' Sakumo and Naruto thought at the same time as they both took of at high speeds at each other thrusting their attacks at the others. "Chidori!" "Rasengan!" The crowd gasped as the attacks met creating an orb of light before exploding a second later sending both fighter flying. Sakumo grunted as he used his new winds to stop his self while Naruto landed gently on his two feet and one hand.

Naruto quickly started a few hand signs that Sakumo caught and started mimicking the same pair. '**Katon Gokakyu no jutsu**' (Fire style great fireball justu). Both fighter thought as they both let out a huge fireball that collided in between them. Sakumo let out a grin as his fireball grew twice in size and head straight for Naruto. "**Katon Karyu Endan!**" (dragon fire missile). Naruto quickly yelled as he did a few seals and laughed a huge dragon that smacked into the fireball causing it to explode covering the whole arena in smoke. 'Dam you Sasuke-teme I try and help you and you send a copy of you to me and what the hell is that spinning noise? Crap! ' Naruto thought as he ducked down just avoiding the seven shuriken that embedded them selves in a tree by him. 'Got to end this lets see how he like this my newest move.'

Flashback

Naruto yawned as he looked at the four old books all near him. 'Hmm Kage bushin can cut training down they transfer their memories to the original owner. Cool!' Naruto thought as he created on hand sign "Kage bushin" (Shadow clone) he whispered as three more clones popped to life. "Each read one of these books." He ordered as he picked up a book in affinities before a piece of paper fell out of it landing on the floor. 'What is this super move Chakra affinity plus charka morphing goal Rasengan plus wind affinity. This date was fourteen years ago.' Naruto thought as he threw the book down and steep outside. "Kage bushin!" Naruto yelled as the whole back yard filed with clones. 'Must be over a thousand here not bad.'

End flashback

"Kage bushin." Naruto mumbled as one clone popped up. The smoke around him began to clear a bit as the blue Rasengan formed in his hand before the clone started pushing Wind charka into it. He smirked as the ball began to look like a ball covered in saw blades moving in different directions.

Sakumo's smile faded as the dust settled and his opponent stood holding a blue and white Rasengan with sharp looking blades on it. 'Sasuke-sama never told me of that must be new shit. ' He began the Chidori signs again this time adding all his charka he could spare into it. The arena spectators covered their ears as the Chidori created the loudest roar/squeal noise. "Lets see who is the stronger Naruto me with the curse seal Sasuke's charka and the best bloodline around or you and that pitiful bloodline!" Sakumo yelled over the noise as he started charging at Naruto who stated charging as well. Both jumped up near the middle and threw their attack at the other "Chidori!" "Futon Rasengan!" Was heard through the whole village as all sounds seamed to quiet at once as an huge orb filled the arena one side white the other back before the white quickly smashed through the other throwing Sakumo into the arena wall before sound came again and the sound of screaming filled the village as the attack finally stopped.

Up in the Kage stands jaws were still on the ground at all eyes were wide at the force of the final attack. 'He did what the no one else could do combine both charka affinity and Chakra morphing together. He made the Rasengan upgrade to S class.' Tsunade thought as Naruto stood up and started walking to the competitors box walking right past Sakumo's shredded body. "W-w-winner Naruto!" the referee stuttered out before the crowd erupted in cheering.

Naruto walked over to Hinata's wide eyed form slowly dragging his body. 'Two more steps.' He thought before he collapsed only to get caught by the love of his life. "Naruto-kun" she mumbled out causing him to open his eyes. "Took more charka then I thought. You better take your time with the next guy so I can recuperate Hinata I want to see how much you really have grown." "I will Naruto-kun" "And Hinata in the final round give me your all don't hold back." Naruto mumbled out before he leaned himself on a wall to get a good view of the fight. 'Ok fox restore some of my charka.'

Hinata smiled as she walked out to the middle of the arena where Iwashi was already waiting. 'People are all here to watch me fight.' Hinata let out a small smile as she turned too look at the Hyuuga clan in the stands. 'I make everyone proud.' "Ok the final match of the second round Iwashi vs Hinata begin!"

Iwashi and Hinata both let out a little smirk as a tail of sand connected to Iwashi and Hinata's Byakugan activated. 'Now' the both thought as Hinata threw to Kunai at Iwashi. Iwashi dodged to the left using his tail to grab the Kunai and throw them back. Hinata brought her hand up knocking the first up in the air with a Juken strike and grabbing the second between her two fingers. Hinata pocketed the kunai before grabbing the other one fall back to earth. Hinata then attached an explosive note to the Kunai throwing it up in the air. "ha what use will that do you." Iwashi said in a calm voice only to notice the kunai started falling at him. 'Too slow.' Her thought as he jumped to the side only to see the Kunai do a 80 and fly back at him. 'How oh shit Chakra strings.' He mentally cursed himself at forgetting Hyuuga were the best at charka control. Quickly bring his tail up to take the whole explosive force of the attack destroying his tail in the process. 'To close I have to take this Hyuuga more seriously.' He thought as his tail reformed.

Hinata let out a little smile before charging charka to her palms. "**Juken tama!**"(**Juken shot**). Hinata yelled as she fired two strands of charka causing Iwashi to fall over. Hinata then got into the juken stance before rushing at her target. Iwashi let out a cruse or two before using his tail at the last moment to throw him away from the attack. Hinata quickly used her left foot to do a 90 degree turn funning at Iwashi hitting him in the side causing him to cough up blood. "You bitch!" he yelled as he quickly brought has tail up smacking Hinata on the leg causing a small cut. Hinata went wide eyed at the pain it was small but felt like she had been cut by paper. "That hurt **Hakke Rokujuyon Sho**!" (**Eight trigrams sixty four palms**.) "Two palm!" She yelled as she closed two charka holes. "Four palm" Iwashi eyes went wide as his tail fell apart. "Eight palm" Hinata face was serious as Iwashi felt the use of his arms go. "Sixteen palm" His charka felt gone. "Thirty two palm" Iwashi coughed up some more blood. "Sixty four palm!" Iwashi was sent flying back ten feet before landing face up on the floor. "Sorry." She whispered in his ear before walking back to the competitors box. "Winner by knock out Hinata!" The referee yelled before the crowd erupted in the stands even some of the Hyuuga.

"Ma I have your attention the final round will begin once our medics heal our last three fighter's wounds to insure a good fight." Tsunade announced from her stand. "My apprentices will do it to insure a fine job. After the final round we will have one more fight. Don't bother asking people because only two people know about it. But rest assured it will be a fight to remember." Tsunade sat back down but not before giving a evil grin.

"Damit Naruto how the hell do you heal so fast." Sakura mumbled as she did a diagnostic jutsu on her old teammate. "Maybe he is just a good fighter." Shizune announced from her spot next to Hinata as she slowly healed her leg wound. 'Please don't look into it any further.' She begged Sakura mental 'I don't like the pressure of Naruto's secret tenant.' She thought as Sakura just shook her head and walked over to Gozu. "Hinata remember no holding back come at me like you would an enemy nin." Naruto whispered. "Remember the better the show then better chance for Chuunin." "Naruto-kun you think we are strong enough for Chuunin?" Hinata mumbled out . "Don't start that doubting your self. You are at least Jounin level if not higher with the Juken tama." "You sure I mean I know I acted tough during this exam but Chuunin is a whole new level." "Hinata if anyone thinks your weak then they are a baka (Stupid). You are the one who has had the most potential in the rookie nine even more then Neji." Naruto replied causing Hinata to grab him in a hug. "Thank you Naruto-kun."

The crowd was quiet as the three fighters made it to the arena in a triangle position. "With out further interruptions the finals of the Chuunin exam Hinata vs. Naruto vs. Gozu begin!"

Naruto got into a basic taijutsu form activating his Sansougan while Hinata slid into the Juken stance with her Byakugan pulsing. Gozu smirked as he formed some hand signs before slamming both his palms on the ground. "**Doton Kangoku Meiro**" (**Earth style prison labyrinth**). He shouted as the ground in the arena started to rise around Naruto and Hinata separating them from the rest of the world. 'What are you planning?' Naruto thought before a wall of earth separated Hinata from his view.

"Sorry but I want to end this fast and this move will do just that!" Gozu yelled from the outside of the arena before performing some had signs and slamming both hands into the labyrinth wall. **"Doton Keishi Sumasshu Konbo!"** (**Earth style execution smashing combo**) Field the whole stadium as the labyrinth walls began moving slamming into the next one and so on.

'Not good.' Both Hinata and Naruto thought as the same time as Hinata began running up the wall jumping from wall to wall before landing feet away from Gozu who held a surprised look before the attack finished with a loud bang. "Hm got one at least." Gozu mumbled out as Hinata was shaking wide eyed. 'Naruto-kun.' "Well I guess my village is better." Gozu chuckled out before the wall of the labyrinth was smashed from the inside destroying it. "You bastard you almost got me." Naruto walked out of the hole in the wall. "How the hell did you survive?" Gozu yelled as he did a one handed sign and the labyrinth fell back into the ground. "A shield of wind can't be beat by an attack like that. As soon as it was about to close I put up the shield and it got knocked through the walls so your attack helped me get to the end of your maze." Naruto chuckled before his face became serious. "You're the weak link here." He mumbled out before Gozu felt pain in his back and stomach.

Most of the crowd stood up surprised as Hinata and Naruto appeared and attack Gozu at the same time. Hinata attacked the back and Naruto the front causing Gozu to fall over unconscious. The medic quickly ran up picking up the rock Genin before running away to give the last two fighters room. "Now the fight really starts." Neji mumbled out Causing Hiashi and Hanabi to lookup at him. "What do you mean?" Hiashi asked in a commanding voice. "I mean the two strongest in the exam are facing off this will be good." "You can't tell me my weakling of a daughter is one of the strongest in the exam even if she is a Hyuuga she has always been weak and only got lucky." Hiashi yelled out causing Hanabi t flinch. "Hinata is one of the strongest I have seen probably stronger then most Chuunin you will see." Neji replied causing Hiashi to hiss. "We shall see."

Naruto and Hinata both let a small smile before they ran at each other. Naruto fell to one hand using his momentum to do a sweep kick towards his girlfriends feet as Hinata jumped up sending her palm thrust towards his back that Naruto saw and flipped causing both attacks to fail. Naruto grabbed some kunai quickly muttering "**Kage Kunai**" (**Shadow kunai**). This caused the two kunai to multiply to twenty. 'Not good enough.' Hinata thought as she started spinning send out charka through every hole "**Kaiten**" (**Spin**) causing the kunai to get deflected into the ground before she stopped her spin. Naruto smiled as he stared hand signs his Sansougan glowing with the red dot "**Koton Karyu Endan**!" (**Dragon flame missle**.). Hinata's eyes went wide as she started spinning again before the flame dragon completely covered the defensive move. 'It's getting hot. **Suiton: Suiryūdan' (Water dragon blast.) **Hinata thought to herself as she used a ton of charka to grab the moisture out of the ground and air before firing it at the fire dragon. A deep hissing sound filled the stadium as both fighters were covered in the steam.

'Sorry Naruto-kun' Hinata thought as she opened her palms pointing them at him from inside the mist with her Byakugan. "**Juken tama.**" (**Juken shot**) She mumbled quietly as he released ten shots at Naruto's legs arms and main coil. "Im sorry" she whispered as she saw her boyfriend figure fall to the ground.

"Why you apologizing?" Naruto asked from beside her causing her to jump fall down and get back up in a fighting stance. "How did you?" Hinata stumbled out before the Naruto on the floor poofed out of existence. "Shadow clones?" "Yep well as much as I like this I think its time if we don't end this it will be dark and remember Tsunade-obachan said there is one more fight." Naruto spoke in a calm tone as he gave a little smirk and formed one hand sign. "**Henge**" (**transform**). Hesaid in a calm snickering voice as smoke covered him. The next thing Hinata new she was flying backwards from a huge gush of blood coming out of her nose as Naruto stepped out of the smoke in only a skin tight thong with a smile on his face before transforming back. The crowd went silent as Hinata flew out of the steam her eyes spinning a smile and blush on her face. Naruto stepped out of the steam next casing the crowd to cheer. Placing his hand on the back of his head he could see Kakashi, Tsunade, and Jiraiya all with sweat drops on their head. 'Must have seen my finishing move.'

"May I present our champion Uzumaki Naruto!" Tsunade yelled causing even more cheering in the stands as Hinata was picked up by Naruto who started dragging her to a bench in the waiting booth. "Now I have a special fight I am sure you will love even more. Kazekage-san vs. Uzumaki Naruto!" Tsunade continued on causing Naruto to stop dead in his tracks as he looked up into the stands to see Garra smiling. 'Should have know.' He thought as he used smelling salts on Hinata causing her to moan his name before waking up and going red in the face. **"It has been forever since I got to kick Shukaku's ass about time."** Kyubi roared with happiness as he started howling.

Mummers were all that was heard in the crowd. "A kage you have to be kidding me no way that Naruto kid is talented but not that much." Whispered one Hyuuga branch member to Hiashi. 'Why do I have the feeling this will get out of hand.' Hiashi thought to himself as Neji let out a little smirk. 'You can do this.'

Author notes:

Finally got this chapter up took some time. I got another story that I am continuing that another author discontinued and I updated it twice so that is one reason but this story is still going I still have a while before the time skip and that will proubly be halfway mark there so this story will probly g for another year..

Remember to **Review plz**

Any questions ask them in the reviews and ill try to answer them.

Next chapter Garra's and Naruto's fight starts. And rank advancements


	10. Old friends and Surprises

"" speaking

'' thinking

"" **Kyubi/ justu**

Chapter 10

Naruto and Gaara both appeared in the middle of the arena with identical smirks on their faces. Naruto's bruises were already gone thanks to Kyubi. "It has been awhile since our last fight over two years am I right?" Gaara asked in a calm voice. "Ya it has buddy you know I was surprised when I found you were the Kazekage I could never see you and paperwork together." Naruto chuckled out. 'Dam paperwork I should kill it all'. Gaara thought in a angrily closing his hands into a fist. "Let us fight again and see how much you have grown." Gaara finished before sand started pouring out of his gourd on his back.

Naruto smile faded as he slid into his taijutsu stance reactivating his bloodline limit. 'Should have known wind and earth type affinities combined make sand. I could use wind to power up my fire attacks enough to turn his sand into glass but then he will just collapse the glass into sand again.' Naruto thought before rolling to the side to avoid a shot of sand aimed at him from Gaara. **"Kaze shuriken no justu"** (**Shadow shuriken technique.**) He shouted as he launched five shuriken that multiplied to fifty all aimed at Gaara in his Kazekage battle uniform.

Gaara saw the army of shuriken shoot towards him and brought the wall of sand up that caught the shuriken before making over fifteen hands of sand to grab them and throw them back. The shuriken all embedded themselves into Naruto who disappeared into a puff of smoke. Gaara quickly replaced himself with a log as he sensed Naruto appearing inches from his back causing the blond headed ninja to stab a log causing it to fall to the floor.

"Your speed as increased greatly." Gaara mumbled as he picked himself up from where he rolled.

"Ya erosenin said I needed to work on it so he gave me weights and increased at least once a week. I see you don't just stand there anymore and you move." Naruto chuckled out before staring some hand signs. 'Now mix the two affinities together.' "**Katon Karyu Endan!**"(Dragon flame missile). Naruto cried out as his Sansougan glowed with both the light blue and red of wind and fire releasing a dragon twice a large as normal that let out a huge roar.

"Impressive." Gaara replied as he brought his sand wall up to meet the dragon only to have it get smash. 'Dam' Gaara quickly retaliated by bring all the sand he could spare up from the ground making a huge wall the dragon slammed into. The fire beast disappeared leaving Gaara unhurt behind a wall of two foot thick glass. "Not bad" He panted out before raising is hand causing the wall of glass to crumble and revert mostly to sand.

"Not bad too but you used a good chunk of your charka you will tire soon." Naruto panted out trying to catch his breath his mouth containing a few burn marks.

"You forget I have extras just like you or did you forget my raccoon friend." Gaara replied as he drew one more big breath before a bit of yell charka leaked out for a second before it disappeared. "**Suna Shinpan.**" (**Sand judgment**) Gaara said in a creaked voice causing the wind to pick up.

Naruto kept his eyes focused on Gaara trying to find the attack. 'Where is it?' He asked himself before four arms of sand grabbed his arms and legs effetely trapping him. 'Shit' he cursed himself as the sand completely chained him to the floor before a statue of the Shukaku arose from behind him earning gasps from the crowd.

"Like this I made it only a few month ago now Shukaku will judge and if you pass you survive." Gaara said in his creepy voice as the statue of Shukaku moved its head to look at Naruto its eyes glowing before it opened its mouth and laughed. 'oh that's not good I did not think it would find him unworthy.' Gaara thought to him self as he tried to undo the technique only to find it not responding.

'Crap at this rate I am really going to die.' Naruto thought to himself as the Shukaku's stone head was feet from him. **"He he he Shukaku is still a fool" **Came the voice of Kyubi in his head before its red charka blasted out of Naruto's body slamming into the Statue and disintegrating it before returning to the depts. Of the seal. 'Wow got to remember to thank the fox one day for that.' Naruto thought as he smiled before disappearing and reappearing above the arena slowly falling back to earth. "**Katon Karyu Endan!**" He roared as the dragon of fire shot towards Gaara.

'Not bad Naruto but.' Gaara thought as he brought up a wall of sand. 'Not good enough.'

Quickly forming another seal Naruto used his wind charka to split the dragon in two causing it to move around the wall of sand making two dragons towards Garra.

'You have grown.' Gaara let out a smirk before the dragons hit him causing a huge explosion. The crowd let out a gasp as Naruto landed and the smoke cleared revealing Gaara collapsing into a pile of sand.

'Not left, right, above, in front, of behind then that means.' Naruto thought as a few cracks under him formed. 'Shit' Naruto jumped into the air just as a pillar of sand busted out of the ground where he was just standing. "**Suna Karyu Endan**" (**Sand dragon blast.**) Garra shouted as the sand around him took the form of a fierce looking dragon. (Similar to water dragon.) The dragon quickly formed a barrier around Garra by wrapping it self around him and roaring at Naruto.

'Their must be something I can use.' Naruto thought as he searched the back of his mind.

Small flashback:

Naruto had a small scroll on wind charka on his lap with Hinata leaning on his side asleep. 'Wind charka is know for its ability if use right to cut through anything. If used by a special metal and thinning the charka it will have no rival. Such metal is use in Anbu style katanas.'

End flashback

'Katana that's it' Naruto thought as he grabbed a spool of ninja wire and trew it as the nearest Anbu in the stands. Said Anbu did not know what was going on when he saw his sword leave his back and travel into Naruto's hand. "Thanks!" Naruto yelled as he charged his wind charka into the blade causing two feet of wind at the end.

Up in the stands.

"Can he steal stuff from Anbu to use?" Sakura asked as the other kage's mouths were on the ground by the level of skill shown. "Sakura no one has tried it before so there is no rule about it so he can." Tsunade replied as she let out a smirk 'Well I doubt anyone but sound is stupid enough to attack us now once world of Naruto's level gets out.'

Back in arena.

Naruto disappeared do to his lack of weight as he just missed getting hit by the dragon of sand. Appearing over it slicing it in two with a vertical slice to its head. The dragon let out a roar as it dissolved into a pile of sand.

"You have gotten stronger lets take this up another level!" Garra screamed as his eyes became yellow with four dots in them and a pale yellow aura surrounded him. 'I must thank Jiraiya-san again for fixing my seal.' Garra thought as he charged as Naruto with double his speed.

'Fox give me some of your strength!' Naruto yelled in his head as he fox let out a grin. The crowd went quiet as Naruto blocked Garra's punch before a faint red aura surrounded him and his Sansougan eyes gained a slit at the middle. "Yes lets." He replied before they both disappeared reappearing on opposite side of the arena. Garra's arm got covered by a thin layer of sand and his arm formed to the Shukaku. Naruto grabbed the ground stopping his skid before holding out his hand and charging a Rasengan with a faint glow of red in it. The two charged meeting in the middle slamming the arm of sand and the Rasengan into each other causing another explosion.

Silence once again filled the area as two thuds were heard in the arena. "Who won?" A random shinobi asked as the smoke cleared. A ghasp erupted the stadium as both Garra and Naruto were on the floor by each other their faces in the dirt. "Double knock out!" The referee shouted before the arena erupted in more cheering.

Up in the stands Tsunade and Jiraiya who appeared out of no where both let out a chuckle. 'Figures they would not go all out. But then again if they did we might be missing half our village.' He thought as Tsunade rose from her seat as well as the other kages who all began clapping as well. "That concludes this Chuunin exam those who receive the rank will be notified by their kage in their village." She announced.

Down in the arena Hinata ran out to find Naruto and Garra both up they both seemed to stare the other down. Before they grabbed each other hand shaking it and giving the other a small quick hug. "You got stronger old friend." Garra stated As Naruto put his hand behind his head grinning sheepishly. "So have you a kage wow you beat me at my dream. Don't let your job overrun you and come visit some time with your family you can stay at the Uzumaki clan house." Naruto replied before he felt a tugging on his sleeve.

"Hmm" He mumbled out before seeing Hinata with a pout on he face her eyes really big. "Naruto-kun have you forgotten about me." She pouted our causing Naruto to go silent 'Dam that's cute and she knows it she can be evil at times.' "No of course not Hinata-chan I can never forget about you." He stammered out quickly before Hinata took a quick glance to make sure her father was not in the stands. Almost as quick as lightning he found himself in a tight hug from said girlfriend. "Congrats You did wonderful!" She squeaked out before Giving a bow to Garra and dragging Naruto out of the stadium at speeds even the famous yellow flash would be jealous of.

"Hinata you cans top now!" Naruto yelled out before Hinata came to a complete stop. "Don't worry as soon as I get Jounin ill before head and Hiashi wont be able to threaten me or he will risk so much do to my power and the Hokage's." He Whispered out before grabbing her into a gentle hug ending with a passionate kiss causing said Hyuuga to blush that would put a tomato to shame.

Else where a certain stick up the ass Hyuuga was walking home with his daughter and nephew when he let out a sneeze. This would be fine if it was not for the fact that it forced his eyes closed and he ran into a store of fine china destroying most of the stock. 'Serves him right.' Hanabi and Neji thought at the same time causing the Hyuuga to sneeze again.

One day later life had gone back to normal with the kages and other country visitors gone the excitement of the exam calmed down. The new day brought my new possibilities that of course started right away when Naruto walked in by mistake on Hinata while she was changing her clothes. This resulted to him being slammed into the opposite wall by a huge nose bleed causing him to pass out right after the young Hyuuga fainted from embarrassment.

Both awoke hours later stuttering apologies left in right before there routine of eating and training then hanging out together in the house. Today was nice since both started a new jutsu from the huge section in the library. Hinata was working on the **Suiro no jutsu **a c rank jutsu Naruto had seen when he fought with Zabuza the object was to trap the opponent in a sphere that can't be broken unless the user takes his/ her hand out of it. It was going fine but so far she could only get it ovalish and last a few minutes. Naruto was working **Koton: Kasumi Engo no jutsu. **This jutsu creates a flammable gas in his lungs that he can put into the air to make fire attacks more devastating. He too was have one or two problems when half the time the gas was not even flammable. The two were each in their separate shower when the pounding on the door caused Naruto to put on a towel and walk to the door.

Opening the door he let out a sigh. "What you want Errosennin?" he asked to the all powerful white haired pervert at his door. 'Always comes at the wrong time.' He thought as he heard a noise behind him. "Naruto-kun who is it?" Hinata asked as she came to the door in only a towel too causing both guys to go slack jawed. "Naruto you have learned well your sleeping with the Hyuuga heiress!" Jiraiya Exploded out weaping tears of joy shaking Narutos hand before getting knocked half way through the yard.

"Im doing no such thing you pervert!" Naruto yelled before looking at the form of Hinata passed out on the floor with swirling eyes and a red face. 'Even with all the confidence help and time she still faints.' Naruto thought while mentally slapping his self then continuing to kick the pervert's ass.

Twenty minutes later.

Naruto and Hinata stood in front of the Hokage fully dressed after Jiraiya explained he was to get them by orders of the Hokage. "I would like to congratulate you on your expert work during the exams you both have improved beyond expectations." Tsunade announced as se held out two green vests. "You are both promoted to the rank of Chuunin!" She yelled throwing each a jacket causing Shizune Sakura and Jiraiya to clap. "Naruto your fight with the Kazekage even thought neither of you were fighting to your fullest has made me decide to give you a test to advance to Jounin." Tsunade continued causing the room to go silent. 'And once your Jounin you become clan head and you can protect your girlfriend from her father.' She thought.

Naruto could not hold his excitement in any longer as he jumped into Tsunade giving her a bone crushing hug rapidly saying thank you. This caused everyone to start laughing.

Hinata and Naruto were walking back to the house each with their green jacket on their body. The Uzumaki swirl automatically on the jacket due to it being the Konoha symbol and on his arm. Hinata wore the vest with the Hyuuga clan symbol on her left shoulder. The villagers were caught by surprise by the jackets before giving an approving nod at Hinata and giving a hateful glare at Naruto. These glares did not go unnoticed by the two as Naruto just kept smiling while Hinata just moved her head around. 'Why do they hate him so much? They call him a demon sometimes I remember they used to throw things at him. I know he used to pull pranks but this is going a bit far.' She thought quietly almost missing the voice calling her from behind them.

Shino stood with Lee and Neji When the two walked over to them after he called Hinata's name. "I see you advanced in rank." He said in an emotionless voice. "Yes your flames of youth burn twice as hard now!" Lee screamed out causing everyone to lost temporary loss of their hearing. "Yes Shino-kun we have made Chuunin rank." Hinata replied in a quiet voice. "Hinata-sama I would like t warn you about something very important." Neji quickly said in a commanding voice dragging the two love birds away from the group.

"You did not hear this from me but Hiashi-san is up to something." Neji said in the quietist voice he could use. "Why would father do something like that?" Hinata asked. "Im not sure but when he saw Naruto's eyes he got scared for a minute before he let out a little grin. I think he will try to hurt you Naruto." Neji quickly said looking at the blond haired ninja. "Hmm probly cause my dad played pranks on him when they were on a Genin team." Naruto explained this caught Neji's attention. "Who was your dad?" he asked causing Naruto to shrug his shoulders. "I don't know I have not found a name yet or picture but I think I am going to check my parent's room tonight." "Ok but keep on your guard Hiashi is powerful." Neji said before walking away with Lee screaming about the flames of youth, Gai-sensei's muscles and how Neji needs a suit.

Naruto sighed as he stood at his parent's door Hinata hanging on to his arm giving him a comforting squeeze. With one more deep breath he turned the knob and stepped inside. Bright light caused both of them to cover their eyes as Naruto quickly shut the curtains. As their eyes adjusted they could make out a nice size room. The walls were a cream color with a huge bed in the middle of it. Slowly walking he made his way to two swords in their scarab on a stand on the wall. They were beautiful a mixture of gold and red with a four and five foot blade. He reached over and gave them a quick touch before looking as the inscription below them. 'For the use of the Head of the clan passed down from generation to generation.' He thought as Hinata called his name over to a bunch of pictures on to the wall.

Quickly running over he let a few tears out at the sight of his parents. A medium built beautiful women with tan eyes and long blond hair he stomach was bulging and she looked like she was rubbing it. He let a few tears fall as he saw his mother the one who gave birth to him. He let out a little sigh before looking at the man who was his father his eyes bulged out of his sockets as did Hinata's at what he saw. A young man with bright blue eyes and a patch of spiky blond hair on his head was holding the women and smiling. 'It can't be' he quickly thought before running to the closet. 'I have to be sure.' He thought as he ripped open the closet to see jackets with the kanji for Konoha's yellow flash on the back and a few sets of white robs with red flames on them and matching red hats with the kanji for fire on them. Quickly running over he looked at two more pictures. One was of his fater much younger giving the peace sign above him stood Jiraiya and next to him was a pissed of Hyuuga and his mother much younger. The next one was of his father in his robes shaking the hand of the Third with Kakashi Jiraiya his mother and a girl with strips on her cheeks and blond hair all clapping. "No way my dad is the." "Yondaime." Hinata finished before catching Naruto who fainted. 'Poor Naruto-kun could not take the shock.' She thought sadly as she picked up her love and carried him out of the room but not before looking at the pic of Jiraiya and the three kids. 'Father is this why you hate him?' She asked her self as she closed the door.

Naruto let out a groan as he awoke to find himself resting on something soft. He had just got back from having a long conversation with the fox and was a bit pissed to find out he knew all along. 'I mean go what the hell does he need to be doing looking at my genetic makeup?' He asked himself as he grabbed his pillow only to hear it give off a little "eeep" noise. 'When do pillows epp and why is it so squishy?' Naruto thought as he looked up t find his hand clutching Hinata's left breast said girl was fast asleep with him on the couch. 'That would explain it.' Naruto's face was beat red since Hinata let out a little moan while his hand was still clutching. 'Might as well get comfortable.' He thought as he stretched out on his new furnishing. 'My dad is the forth it is so obvious Ero-sennin training me his moves. Blond hair blue eyes but still I did not figure it out and I bet few have. Hm that could be used to my advantage if I found and learned **Hiraishin no jutsu** (**Flying Thunder god**) I could make my dad proud and prank all almost as the same time.' He thought as he let out a low chuckle. That's how he spent the rest of the day thinking of the best way to Make Hiashi as pissed as possible.

Author notes:

Remember to review the last chapter that had a lot of fighting in it only got like six reviews and that confuses me since it is one of the best I made so far.

finally another one down and the Chuuning chapters finally over hope you like the Garra scene I tried to have Garra use a few skill not from the anime. The reason it is not as action filled is if they went full power then other villages would know their weaknesses and that's a bad thing.


	11. A ranked mission

Chapter 11

Speaking "Hi"

Thinking 'Who is there?'

**Jutsu/Kyuubi "Haha"**

Chapter 11

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto awoke suddenly staring off into space for a minute before recalling the advents from the previous night. 'My dads the Yondaime!' He screamed in his head as he bolted up fast from the couch not noticing that he was squeezing one of Hinata's breasts while she was sleeping earning him a hard juken to the side of the chest sending him flying. 'Must remember to watch where my hands go.' He thought as he watched Hinata relax from her fighting stance and curl up in a ball rubbing her cheek on one of the pillows already fast asleep. 'Wow she trained her self to attack while sleeping Kiba must always wake her up on missions.' He was thinking as in the inuzuka house a boy in the dark basement sneezed. 'He woke me once up I thought I was going to go insane.'

Else where in a dark cave a man in a black cloak with red clouds sneezed causing several member of Akatsuki to fall from the fingers of the giant statue during their weekly meeting Kisame dropped his sword in surprise as the Uchica never sneezed causing the sword to bang loudly on the floor awaking the three tails demon they were trying to seal causing said creature to roar and run out of the secrete hideout causing destruction as it dived into the ocean. While in the sound village Orochimaru sneezed causing him to have to run from his hiding spot in Sasuke's closet as a Katon jutsu was sent his way. One things for sure at that moment killing intent raised to a whole new level in the two hideouts with the thoughts of 'Must kill!' ran through Itachi and Orochimaru's head causing Naruto to sneeze hard twice.

Naruto sighed as he made sure his leg weights and small arm bands were tight before tip toeing out of the room let out a little smile as he took one more glance at the sleeping angel before going for his warm-ups. After kicking a long two hundred times with each foot and two hundred punches from each arm he pulled out a scroll un kenjutsu as he pulled out the sword he found in his father's closet. The light reflected off its polished side as he read a note his father must have wrote a few hours before he died.

'Dear son,

The two swords on the mantle are more for show and dinners they have been used but they are rare and can break easily. With that said I would love if you took my sword I gained it a few years ago. This belonged to one member of the seven sword men he became a rogue ninja and I took him out. The swords name is Naishoubanashi doragon (Whispering dragon). It is special like most of the seven swords in that its blade when channel with wind charka will turn to wind and cut through almost anything. It does have a sister blade owned by another member. Since one member went rogue I have a feeling they all will soon too so you might have a chance to get them both. It is read that the sister has the ability to turn its blade into water it is one of the only blades that can block the Naishoubanashi doragon. I have tried to research more on the Sho-ro doragon (crying dragon) but have found nothing. This blade as well as its sister might have more abilities that we know about so train and make me proud.' Naruto read as he looked at the blade noticing the dragon both on the hilt and scarab that snakes its way with a wind design in sliver while the dragon was pure gold.

Naruto stood by one of the trees in his big back yard as he activated his sensougan and channeled pure wind charka into the katana like sword and watched as the blade faded till it was inevitable except for the hilt. 'Sweet' He thought as he sliced the tree cutting it in two with one effortless swipe of the sword.

"Naruto-kun you training this early?" Came Hinata's voice as she steeped out of the house causing the blond headed chuunin to look at her. "Its never to early for training!" He yelled before the tree he cut fell on him. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata squeaked out as she ran to the tree and added charka to her arms rolling the tree over to uncover her boyfriend with swirls in his eyes muttering something about butters and old Hokage's. 'Naruto-kun' She thought as she let out a sigh and dragged her still unconscious boyfriend inside to the kitchen.

Naruto awoke to the smell of rice and eggs as he opened his eyes to find himself sitting in a chair with a plate of food on the table. Hinata was staring at him with two chopsticks in her mouth, "About time." She mumbled out as Naruto looked at the food before diving in.

The calmness was short lived as the cawing of a bird that landed in the open window Caused the blond to stop eating. "Thanks for the food but the im needed probly a mission ill see you later." Naruto said as he gave Hinata a quick peck on the cheek and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade shighed as she stood in the middle of the mission room pacing. "Where is he!" She yelled out failing to notice the blond who appeared behind her their back missing each other by inches. "Where is who?" Naruto asked causing Tsunade to jump and spin around. "What the hell is with the sneaking around!?" She yelled before taking a deep breath to calm herself down. "Now I got a mission for you only and if you pass ill promote you." She said calmly as she explained the mission before Naruto nodded and ran off to his house.

"Your what!" Hinata yelled Causing Naruto to jump due to the surprise of it coming from Hinata's normal calm quiet voice. "Im going to have to assassinate a missing-nin from Iwa." Naruto said in a calm voice that was slowly becoming less calm by the Hyuuga gaze His girlfriend was giving him. "But a High A ranked almost S ranked criminal the great stone giant of the rock!!" She screamed causing Naruto to all but melt into a little puddle on the ground. "Ill be fine but I got to prepare ill see you in a week or so I love you bye." He quickly mumbled out as he ran gave Hinata a quick kiss and bolted up stairs locking his room and grabbing a bag. Hinata huffed as she knew nothing would change his mind.

'Ok clothes ration bars kunai shuriken Naishoubanashi doragon, tent and sleeping supplies and now to get a few scrolls from the library.' He thought as He opened the door and snuck to the library opened the door and ran down the stone stairs. 'Ok a fire jutsu and two wind will be enough.' As he grabbed a wind scroll that was buried causing a huge scroll to roll of he table that ha a note on it. 'He he he stole this from Hiashi his clans summoning scroll that will teach him to replace my explosive tags with paint tags.' He read as he let out an amused smirk as he looked at the picture of a bird on the scroll. 'Ill give this to Hinata to sign after the mission.' He thought as he ran up the stairs and closed the door.

Naruto gave one last glance as he ran out of the village at full speed towards Wave where the giant was last spotted.

Else where in a big cave in one of the rooms talking was heard. Kisame sat in the little kitchen like grove of the hide out with Itachi just out side the room sitting down. "So Itachi you never told me why you killed off your whole clan." Kisame said as he made a grab at one f the big containers of pockies. "Well two reasons I would say one they were trying to limit my power." Itachi replied in a cold emotionless voice. "And the other?" Kisame asked as he twirled the pocky on the stick around his fingers. "Well they ate from my stash of pocky." Itachi finished causing Kisame to jump slamming the pocky back in its container and sneaking out of the kitchen. "What's wrong?" the older Uchica asked causing Kisame to sweat and shake his head. "Nothing Itachi I got to go!" He yelled as he ran out of the room slamming into Sasori and Deidara both who gave him a death look.

Hinata sighed she knew something was going too happened when she was summoned by her father to his office in the clan house. "You called?" She asked as she poked her head in the from to see the full Hyuuga council in the fro all giving her a grin. "Ah there you are my daughter!" Hiashi announced suddenly as he walked over to her.

'Ok he is happy to see me something is defiantly wrong here.' Hinata thought as her father put his hand on her shoulder and waved her over to a chair. "Hinata due to your performance in the exam we have decided to give you one little test if you pass you will be the heir and become the head when I pass it down." Hiashi announced as he sat back on his desk. "And what is this test father?" Hinata asked 'This better not have anything to do with…' she thought but was dragged out of them by Hiashi speaking. "Well your one little tiny test all you need to do is."

Naruto left out a gasp as he walked to the beginning of the bridge he helped defend years ago and stared at the sign above.

_The Great Naruto Bridge_

_The one who saved us and taught us to believe again _

Naruto stared only one word coming to his mind "Wow". Taking a deep breath he started walking across the bridge.

Hinata walked scilently back as she recalled the events that happened in her house today.

Flashback

"Assassinate Naruto Uzumaki." Hiashi said calmly as Hinata held a look of shock and anger in her face. "What did Naruto do that you would dishonor three Hokage's and want him dead!" She screamed out at her father who was not affected by the outburst at all. "He is a threat to the clan with his bloodline awakened and we know some of the advantages over the Hyuuga that the Uzumaki have. We can't allow him to survive soon he will take the Jounin exam and if he does that then he will become head of the Uzumaki. I know he is on a mission so you have two days after he returns home to do it or we will brand you with the cage bird seal and throw you in the branch family." Hiashi replied as two guards escorted Hinata out of the room.

End Flashback

'How could they do this why is it when new power raises the Hyuuga must destroy. I got to talk to Naruto we will think of something we have to.' Hinata thought as she walked in to the Uzumaki house sighing as she buried her head in her hands.

Naruto was just taking his jaw from off the floor as the number of people shaking his hands and treating him like a super hero. "How are you Naruto-sama?" "Its good to finally meet you Naruto-dono." Two old looking men said as they shook his hand and almost ripped it off. "What did I do again?" He asked as he heard a chuckling from outside the crowd and the whole crowd went silent and parted to see a old looking man in a nice business suit with that looked very wealthy except for the old straw hat and bottle of sake he carried around. "Well well Naruto my boy I did not think I would see you again its been what two years?" The Man asked causing Naruto to let out the biggest grin of his life before grabbing the man in a tight hug. "Tazuna its been a while old man what have you been up too?" Naruto asked as he let go of the man who was blue in the face.

"Life has been good after the bridge was finished the economy has prospered and I was elected as leader of Nami (land of waves)." Tazuna explained as they sat down on a bench on the street. "Ok but what is with the bridge?" Naruto asked causing Tazuna to laugh. "I thought you would like that we named it two minutes after you left. It made sense since you gave us hope again stopped gato and protected me from Zabuza."

'But to name a whole bridge after me is that a bit overboard?' Naruto asked himself as Tazuna got up and started dragging the ninja away. "Where are we going?" Naruto yelled/asked causing Tasuna to grin. "To my house of course."

Naruto's jaw hit the floor as a house almost the size of his clan's came into view. "T-this is where you live?" He stuttered out as a picture of their old house came into view. Tazuna rubbed his hair as he let out a little smile. "Ya well being leader of a island like this can do that to your life style." "Ya I know what you mean but you know what?" "What" Tazuna asked. "My house is bigger!" He yelled out causing Tazuna to knock him on the head with his Sake bottle. "Naruto-Nii-san!!!!!" Came a huge scream as Naruto saw a flash of black with only one thought in mind. 'Harishin?' Before Inari tackled him into the ground. "Nii-san I missed you so much!" Yelled the now 11 year old boy who was balling as Naruto stood up. The boy still had the same hair style as before and stood a good four feet ten inches of the ground. On his back he carried his crossbow with a kunai holster on his hip. "Hey kido what's with the weapons?" He asked causing the boy to grin. "Im protector of this village!" He happily announced as he grabbed a shuriken from his holster and threw it at the blond who caught it like it was nothing. 'Academy level weapon skills but not bad for only three years.' "Very good job Inari." Naruto yelled out as he threw the kunai that zipped by Inari and imbedded it self in a tree a foot away from him. "Come in Nii-san."

"So Naruto-san what are you doing in wave?" Tsunami Asked as they all sat by a big table drinking tea. "Mission I got to find a missing nin and kill him." Naruto said calmly while taking a sip. "What!" Came Tazuna's reply as he spat is tea in Inari's face, causing Naruto to notice all three of their concerned expressions. "Don't worry I am strong." He said calmly flexing his bicep.

Else where in a dark cave by the water a towering dark figure sat calmly as another shadow walked up to carrying a big object. "As you requested Kyojin-dono (Giant)." The smaller figure said as he gave the item to the towering figure. "Haha with this I shall go down in history." The figure boomed out as he grabbed the end if the item and strapped it to his back.

'One more thing to do before I find the stone giant.' Naruto thought as he went down a skinny path up a hit calming to two wooden crosses. 'Hey Haku I am here.' He thought as he stared at the half broken mask sitting by the left cross. 'You taught me a valuable lesson back then to keep and protect those close to me.' 'And Zabuza it took you some time be even then you cared for him….' Naruto thought as he turned over to Zabuza's grave before stopping in mid thought as he looked at the grave. 'Where is the sword?..' He thought before sensing something and jumping just in time to avoid a few shuriken that embedded in the tree next to him. He tensed as two figures stepped out of the bush on was skinny with dark orange hair and the symbol of the grass village on his shoulder the other was monstrous huge with bulging muscles, a bald head with half shaved eye brows, tan skin, and the symbol of the rock village on his neck. "You dodged Inago's (See bottom for info) shot not bad for a Konoha ninja. Let me introduce my self I am" the giant boomed only to be interrupted by Naruto. "Kyojin the great stone giant. I must say you made this a lot easier I thought I was going t have to track you down and kill you now I only have to kill you." Naruto yelled as he charged at Kyojin who reached behind his back and brought out a huge sword. 'Zabuza's sword!' Naruto realized as he dodged the swing to the left before back stepping to avoid a kunai thrown by Inago.

"Grave robber how dare you disrespect Zabuza's name!" Naruto yelled as his Sansougan flared to life causing Kyojin to laugh. "Ha this sword is of legend others would have took it maybe another mist sword man if I did not I got here first." He roared as he did one and sign and rock started to cover his two hands. "Like my bloodline it gives me complete control over the earth affinity." Kyojin laughed as he brought his fist down smashing the ground where Naruto was just standing. "Also my huge muscles and unbreakable rock fist make my punches deadly." Naruto heard before getting punched in the gut and shot thirty feet through several trees.

'Dam well time to take it up a notch.' Naruto thought as he got up after getting a bit f healing and took off his weights on his legs. Running at full speed he was able to catch the giant off guard as he threw two kunai with explosive tags at his feet. "Waa?" Kyojin yelled in surprise as the ground beneath him exploded sending him crashing into a tree. "Not bad kid ill give you that but.." The huge jonin replied before standing up and completing three hand signs. "**Doton Hebi**" (Earth snakes) and slamming his hands onto the ground. 'An earth jutsu not bad.' Naruto thought as he saw the dark brown like charka quickly move too him. 'But not good enough.' Naruto jumped into the air just as the ground beneath him exploded and a few good size serpents made of rock launched themselves at him. Naruto quickly grabbing his new sword channeled wind charka in to it sliced as the snakes cutting them up. 'Got to remember those hand signs he did' Naruto thought before a snake hiding behind one of its brothers latched out grabbing Naruto by the ankle and pulling him under the ground.

"Ha and that is how you kill a leaf nin Inago." Kyojin laughed out causing his partner to sigh. 'He acts like I am ten years old I am twenty two and high chunin low jonin rank.' Inago thought as he watched the giant place his new sword on his back and turn his back to where the blond disappeared.

'Damit' Naruto cursed as he sent charka to his feet causing the snake to explode. 'Running out of air need to get out of here.' Acting quickly he channeled wind charka around his body like to many times with the Kyuubi's condensing it. Soon his whole body was not visible due to the huge sphere of charka covering him like I giant rasengan. 'Now release.' Naruto said as he snapped opened his eyes and released his charka causing a huge explosion of charka to erupt.

Kyojin and Inago stopped as the ground began to shake and turned around to look where they last saw their opponent. "What the?" Inago yelled out as a explosion of white charka broke out of the ground spraying the two missing nins with dirt.

Kyojin being the more experienced nin jumped out of the way once he noticed the chakra for what it was. Inago was not as lucky as the wave of charka hit him slicing up his whole body killing him instantly. "Dam lost my servant." Kyojin cursed out as he stared at the figure rising from the hole.

"A servant is that what is was to you! I hate people like you!" Naruto yelled as he dashed at the giant. 'To simple' Kyojin thought as he threw five shuriken at the blond ninja creating a sickening sound as the weapons made contact. Kyojin mentally cheered but it did not last as the ninja he hit disappeared in a puff of smoke. '**Kage bushin**?' Kyojin thought as a kunai came at him from his right. Kyojin dodged to the left just as a blond figure appeared behind him holding a sphere of blue charka is his hand. "**Rasengan!**" Naruto shouted as the ball hit Kyojin sending him flying through the trees.

'It's not done yet.' Naruto thought as he brought his hand up and rubbed his eyes. Kyojin grunted as he sat up staring at the blond chuunin twenty feet from him. 'So that's the legendary Rasengan and that boy seams to have an eye limit got to find what it does and counter it.'

Naruto swore as he sent a punch fallowed by a sweep kick that were both dodged by the huge bulking shinobi. "**Katon karyu endan! (Dragon flame missle**)" Naruto shouted as he sent a flame made into the shape of a dragon at the shinobi who was doing some of his own hand signs. "**Doton Doryuheki(earth wall)"** Naruto cursed as the dragon of flame hit the wall of earth completely blocking it. Quickly grabbing his new sword he charged at the giant using charka to run up the wall. 'Fool.' Kyojin thought as he slammed both hand on the wall. 'What is he doing?' Naruto thought as he saw some earth charka under his feet.

Quickly jumping a bit Naruto just dodged a spike that intruded it self from the wall only to have to jump again to avoid another. 'Damn' Naruto thought as he jumped up as the spike rose up faster. Using his two palms he grabbed the spike like he would block a sword pushing himself to the side.

Kyojin let out a few curses as he picked up Zabuza's sword in one hand and a handful of dirt in another. Quickly using speeds that were not meant for a man his size he ran till he was three feet from Naruto and threw the dirt into his eyes. "Ah!" Naruto screamed as he felt the stink of the dirt. Falling to the ground barley able to make out shapes Naruto saw the form of the stone giant raise what he guessed was the sword he faced many years ago.

Kyojin let out a laugh and battle cry as he swung the heavy sword at Naruto's midsection. Naruto stumbled as he saw the blur moving trying the push him self with his hands only to find himself unable to move. 'This is it.' He thought as pictures of everyone who mattered t him flashed through his mind. 'Ero-sennin, Obba-chan(Tsunade), Sakura-chan, team ten, team gai, Garra and Hinata-chan' flashed through his head as he saw flashes of a destroyed konoha Hinata crying to a picture of him. Various grave stones with the names of many shinobi. Orochimaru laughing onto of a hill with his new Sharingan eyes blazing. "No!" Naruto yelled Slamming his hands on to the floor. 'I can't let that happen I must win for Konoha for Hina-chan!' Naruto screamed in his head as the sword as inches from his chest.

Kyojin stared wide eyed at the smoke around the area from the impact of his sword. 'No sound of flesh getting torn how did I miss!?' He cursed as the smoke cleared revealing his sword lodged into a big rock right in front of the blond. "How is that possible!?" He screamed as Naruto looked him in the eyes causing him to shudder in fear. 'Those red eyes.' He thought as the sight of the red eyes with a dot of white red and brown filled his mind. 'They changed.'

Naruto let out a sigh of relief when he did not feel the sword Pearce him. 'How did I do that?' Naruto asked himself as he saw the rock in between him and the missing Iwa (Rock) nin. **"And the third element, rock has awakened." **Kyuubi announced causing Naruto to concentrate his eyes and look at his arms. Sure enough the blue charka turned a light brown when he focused on the new feeling in his eyes.

"Dam you kid I am going to end this now you have stalled my journey long enough!" Kyojin bellowed as rock covered his hands again and charka started to slowly emerge in little blue wisps. "Not if I have anything to say about it." Naruto mumbled out as he locked eyes with the giant his Sansougan almost piercing into the soul of the stone giant.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally done with this chapter. Sorry it took so long but I am busy and I run into writers block.

Remember to review the more the better.


	12. Falcons and Scrolls

Chapter 12

Thinking''

Speaking ""

"" **kyuubi/ jutsu**

The great stone giant was scared for the first time in his entire life. 'The look in that kid's eyes has changed.' He thought as he stared into the deep red of the Sansougan as the red and light blue dot began glowing. "What is he up to?" Kyojin mumbled out as he held his sword into the ready position as Naruto began making hand signals.

"**Koton ken Futon: Kyokudo ****Gōkakyū no Jutsu!****"(Fire and wind style: Extreme grand fire ball)** Naruto screamed out as he took a deep breath. 'Crap!' Kyojin thought as jumped out of the way just as a fire ball four times the size of the normal koton Gokuakyu game out destroying everything in its path and burning the hand of the giant. "Ah you burned my hand brat!" He roared out as the pain seamed to double causing him to close his eyes. Time seamed to stand still as the pain recited and disappeared. 'Much better.' Kyojin thought as he opened his eyes only to see his hand missing. No blood erupted from the wound as the all nerves and veins were burnt closed. Naruto stood feet away with his sword drawn a hand in his left. Kyojin stood there blabbing off random words "You you you cut of my hand." He mumbled out causing the blond to smile.

"Never close your eyes in the middle of a fight." Naruto spoke in a calm voice as he pointed his finger and Koyjin's left and right legs. Said giant fallowed the finger only to let out a weak gasp as two explosive notes stood attached to him one on each leg by the ankle. Being in that situation he did the only thing he could do he paniced looking left and right up and down for something. His sword layed twenty feet from him though it did not matter since he lost the hand he used the sword with.

"Kyojin you put up a good fight!" Naruto yelled out at eh formed a hand signs one on each hand pointing his pointer finger at the tag. There was a blinding light a huge explosion and the giant flew ten feet landing in a heap his legs half missing.

Kyojin was in so much pain he could barely keep his eyes open and he forced him self to sit up as he watched the blond ninja's sword turn into a blade of wind and then all was dark.

Naruto let out a deep breath as he looked at the body in front of him Kyojin's legs and hand was messing most of his skin burned. His head lay feet away face down in the dirt the sword of Zabuza lay feet from that. Calmly opening his vest pocket Naruto took out the scroll he needed. Unrolling the scroll and quickly sealing away the head the job was finally done. A quick **Koton ken Futon: Kyokudo ****Gōkakyū no Jutsu **and the rest of the body was gone. Quietly walking over to the sword of zabuza the sword he faught against a few minutes ago and three years ago. "What do I do with you if I return you others will come for it." Quickly grabbing the sword and Naruto gasped as a slight warming sensation filled his hand and he found the sword was much lighter then it appeared. For a second he could of sworn he saw a smiling face of Zabuza in the reflection of the sword. Quickly straping the sword to his back Naruto let out a little smile as he race back to his home. 'I promise this sword will be used for the greater good and in your memory Zabuza.'

In Konoha Hinata paced back and forward in the Uzumaki house. The last few days had been uneventful she read a few scrolls and learned one more water jutsu, increased her weights by twenty pounds and did her morning and night exersizes while thinking of what to do. 'Why is he like that why must eh make my life miserable.' Hinata thought as a picture of her father filled her head.

_Flashback_

A six year old Hinata sat on the floor of the dojo crying a red mark on her cheek. Infront of her stood Hiashi with a scowl on his face. "Your stance is weak you should be advancing faster then all Hyuugas your age yet your behind them all!" He roared as he grabbed his wooden cane. "Again!" He screamed as he whacked Hinata over the head with the cane.

_End Flashback_

_Flashback_

A ten year old Hinata walked inside the Hyuuga complez with a small smile and blush on her face. It had been another day of stalking her new crush the blond haired most surprising student of the hidden leaf village. The day had been very good untill this very point as she accidentally walked right into Hiashi. "Sorry." Hinata mumbled out as she looked up to see the cowling face of her father. "Hinata you will spar with Hanabi right now." He spoke in a dead icy tone as he picked up his daughter and ushered her into the dojo. That was the day she lost to her sister who was only four. The day that her father threw her away and spend all day with Hanabi.

_End Flashback_

_Flashback_

Hinata slept comfortably in a hospital bed it was only Two days after the peliminary rounds of the first Chunnin exam in her life. Her silence was quickly destroyed as the door was slammed open making it break of its hinges. The noise case the whole room to shake as Hinata opened her eyes she had just enough energy to turn her head at the one who made the noise. In the door way stood Hiashi next to him stood Hanabi who had a passive look on her face. "You weak excuse of my blood. You lost to your cousin a branch house member in front of the Leaf, Sand, and Sound!" Hiashi screamed as he ran up to his bed ridden daughter and raised his hand to slap only to have it grabbed by a long white haired old man with a large scroll on his back. Hiashi's eyes showed that of surprise as he looked down at the Kunai being pointed at his neck by a blond haired blue eyes ninja with whiskers.

"Now I thought you Hiashi with all your manners would know not to hurt a lady especially when she is in bed." Jiraiya spoke calmly as he still held the hand in place. "Jiraiya-san and the demon." Hiashi spat out as he rip his hand away and turned his back walking out of the room.

_End flashback_

Hinata let out a smile as the last few seconds of the memory fasted into her mind. That was the first time she was saved by her love. "We will think of something the two of us."

Two days later

Naruto smiled as the gates of Konoha came into view the huge sword on his back shined bright as the sun was reflected by it as he walked over to the two guards. With a quick flash of his passport he was off to the Hokages office.

Tsunade yawned as she faced the worst enemy to all kages paper work. A request for a mission in one hand and a sup of sake in the other. Life was fine till the slamming of the door caused her to drop her cup spilling sake on the finished work. A vain appeared on her head as she threw a paper weight at the cause of the problem who dodged to the left.

"Dam granny what is your problem." Naruto mumbled as he stood back up causing Tsunade to forget all he anger and rush over giving the blond a bone crushing hug litterly.

"Naruto-kun!!!" Came the voice of Hinata as said girl slammed the door open with her Byakugan still on before joining in on the hug. "Hinata-chan how did you know?" Naruto asked as the loving Hyuuga pointed to he still activate eyes. "I just did a dayly search of the village for you and saw you runining to the tower." This case sweat drops to fill the heads of all present in the rom. "Hinata-chan you did daily searches for me that must have took up a lot of your free time." Hinata let out a little chuckle. "Well I learned another water jutsu besides that I had a lot of free time and using my Byakugan that long has increased my Chakra a bit." Naruto let out a genuine smile as he put his hand on his pale eyed princess. "My little Hinata-chan is getting stronger everyday." "Naruto-kun! nows not the time!" Hinata squeaked out in embarrassment as Tsunade roared with laughter before sitting back down and drawing a serious face."

"Naruto Uzumaki what is your status on the A ranked assisanation mission?" Tsuande asked with a commanding voice causing Naruto to stand up straight. "A rank mission objecive to kill A ranked missing-nin Kyojin of Iwa a success." Naruto replied pulling of his new sword before grabbing the scroll and unsealing the head of the former and Tsunade both stared with surprise that the mission was carried out so fast. "What is with the sword Naruto?" Tsunade asked pointing to the huge blade resting on a chair. Naruto let out a sad smile before opening his mouth. "Kyojin was carrying this sword he stole from the grave of Zabuza Mamochi I took it back and am keeping it so no one else will defile Zabuza's name again." Tsunade let out a little smirk 'Leave it to Naruto to kill a a ranked nin and retrieve one of the legendary swordmans blade's .' Tsuande let out a smile as she stood up and walked to a cabnet pulling out a wraped package a emvalope and a scroll. "Naruto Uzumaki I here by congradulate you on reaching the rank of jounin." Tsande anounced while throwing the package to the blond that revealed a green Jounin vest. "I also have the payment for the bounty of Kyojin." Throwing the envelope to the blond. "And congratulations new head of the Uzumaki clan!" Tsuande finishes while handing the scroll to the new Jounin that recognized him as a clan head causing Hinata to wrap her boyfriend into a tight hug. 'Father cant touch him now.' She thought before letting Tsunade continue. "Your spot on the council is now set up thought I doubt it matters since I read the note my grandfather made out to all Hokage. You now hold a lot of power the Council cant touch you as long as I agree with you on meetings." Tsunade finally finished giving the blond a big hug.

Naruto's smile grew even more as Tsunade finished her speech. "Hm then my first order as new clan head is to adopt Hinata Hyuuga into my family since marriage is not a option at our current age." Naruto announced causing Hinata to gasp out. Naruto grin grew as he saw the look on her face. "What I cant have my Hinata-chan get the caged bird seal because she wont try an assassination attempt at me." Naruto finished causing Hinata to gasp in surprise as well as Tsunade. "What you think I would leave you alone in this village now that we are a couple. Im not going to lose you I had a Kagebushin transform into your watch he heard the whole meeting with your dad and sent the info to me. Im not going to do anything about him though since he has failed and im clan head but I cant have my Hime suffer what do you think Hokage-sama?."

Tsuande cleared her throat being silent for a few minutes. "I agree besides I want to see the look on Hiashi's face. Im calling a council meet right away. Why don't you two go home and get dressed up for the meeting. Meet back in thirty minutes." Tsuande finished while writing a note and attaching it to bird. Naruto and Hinata both stood up forming a hand sign and disappearing into a puff of smoke.

Hinata and Naruto appeared in the living room of the clan house quickly running up to their rooms.

Naruto gave a smirk at him self as he looked at himself he wore his jounin vest oer a fishnet shirt that was black with his fathers cape hanging over his sholders. The Uzumaki symbol imprinted on it. He wore a pair of tan shinobi pants as well his forehead protector rested on the side of his head (like Zabuza). Zabuza's sword was attached to his back thought it had shrunk to considerable size and his wind sword was on his hip. 'I wonder why Zabuza never used that seal?' Naruto thought. A seal was discovered on the handle of the sword that let it srink to the size of a Katana for travel, just add chakra and poof instant big sword again.

Hinata gave a smile at the dress robe she wore similar to the kind most Hyuuga wore except that it was black and had the Uzumaki symbol on it. 'Naruto's mom is just my size.' She thought as she posed in front of the mirror before walking back down stairs.

Naruto let out a smile as he saw his white eyes princess as she came down the stairs. Rapping his arms around her waist and giving her a passionate kiss. "Did I ever tell you your pretty?" he asked inocently as Hinat flicked him on the nose. "Yes." She whispered as they began walking to the Hokage tower.

Hiashi and the rest of the council awaited for the presence of the Hokage so they could begin the meeting they were rushed to. Next to him sat the empty seats of the Uzumaki and Uchiha clan. He liked the bubble of space today. Around the chamber sat Shibi Aburame, Choza Akimichi, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Tsume Inuzuka, Homura Mitokado, and Koharu Utatane. There were also some no named people. The head of the bank ect. As if they practiced the Hokage walked in causing most of the council to start screaming why they were here. The smirk on Tsunade's face told Hiashi something bad was going to happen to them.

Tsunade Stood in here usual spot before clearing her lungs. "As some might know Uzumaki Naruto was sent on a A ranked mission to kill the Great stone Giant of Iwa." This earned some cheers from the non important people of the council. And as I expected he came back with the head and completed the mission. Tsuande finished causing Hiashi to stand up. "Hokage-sama what does this have to do with anything?" He asked in a calm but supior tone. Tsuande's grin only grew as she opened the door to the chamber to allow Hinata and Naruto to walk in. Hiashi face grew cold as he looked at his daughter. "Hinata get out of this room now all talk to you about this later at home!" He ordered getting mader as his daughter ignored him. "Hiashi calm down I inivted Hinata here for a reason." Tsuande calmly spoke as she pointed to Naruto. May I introduce the newest member of the council and new clan head Uzumaki Naruto!" Causing Hiashi to almost fall over in surprise as well as half of the council while the Shikaku, Choza, Shibi and Inoichi claped their hands. "Naruto please Take yor seat." Tsuande spoke Causing Naruto to poof right next to Hiashi in the Uzumaki seat. "We are going to be good friends." Naruto spoke as he placed his arm on Hiashi sholder causing most of the council to snicker. "Don't touch me." Hiashi spoke in a dead voice while Tsuande cleared her throught. Naruto has something he wished to say.

Naruto stood up as all eyes were on him. "My first order as Council member and clan head is I here by have adopted Hinata Hyuuga into my clan." He spoke causing Hiashi to stand up out raged. "You don't have the power to do that!" He screamed while Tsuande scream the words "I vote yes Hinata Hyuuga is now part fo the Uzumaki." Death scilence filled the room as everyone looked from Tsunade to Naruto to Hiashi as the first two stared down the last. Hiashi stayed still as if trying to keep his emotions from overflowing. "Fine she is all yours Uzumaki-san." Hiashi breathed out slowly promising that it was not over yet.

Tsunade raised her hand to silence the council that was about to talk again. "That is all that was needed to be covered today. I Tsunade Hokage of Konoha dismiss the council for today. You will be sent a note about the next meeeting the normal way." Tsunade announced as the council all got up and started walking out of the front door.

Naruto smiled as he grabbed on to Hinata's hand resulting in a little epp noise coming from said girl. His smile though was quickly changed as the Big stick up his ass Hyuuga Hiashi walked up to the pair. "This is far from over Uzumaki, I don't know what you see in that weakling but no one makes fun of Hiashi" "Except my dad" Naruto inturupted "no one!." He finished as He gave on last glare before walking out of the door his robe getting kicked up by his feet.

Hinata looked over to her partner and perminate house mate. "Naru." She started only for Naruto to raise his hand. "." Naruto counted right before a huge explosion erupted causing Hinata to run out the door only to stop dead and fight back a laugh. There stood Hiashi in pink robes as the remains of a pink paint bomb laid on the floor by his feet. Hiashi took one look at the innocent looking blond before storming out of the tower and rushing towards the Hyuuga compound. Hinata could not take it any more as she burst out laughing only to be joined by the whole room.

Naruto let out a yawn as he looked at the huge collection of scrolls in the vault. He had found his pack filled with scrolls with a red white and brown tabs on them tell everyone that they are Earth, Wind, and Fire jutsu. The only problem was where he was searching right now the the physical section namely Kenjutsu he had found three completely different different styles that could be used with the giant blade that rested on the wall next to one. Each one came from a different part of the shinobi countries. One from Iwa one from Kiri and one from Konoha. Sighing Naruto used the one method that always worked for him. 'Ini mini miny mo catch a tiger by its toe if he hollers let him go ini mini miny mo.' Naruto thought as his finger landed on the scroll fro Kiri. 'Makes sense they are known for their swordman.' Naruto though as he put the scroll in the pack before his attention was turned to a small scroll with a bird on it. 'All most forgot.' He chuckled in his head as he pocketed that scroll as well before walking out of the vault.

Hinata yawned as she meditated on the small pond in the back ground before opening her eye due to the sound of approaching footsteps. Standing up and walking over as her boyfriend signaled for her to come over. "Yes Naruto-Kun?" she asked as he reached into his pack and pulled out a small scroll.

"Hinata-Hime it is time for you to learn how to summon!" He yelled as he opened the small scroll before smearing some blood on it causing a big scroll to pop out with a picture of a huge Falcon on it causing her eyes to widen. "T-T-Tthats The Hyuuga Summoning scroll! Where did you find it has been lost for over twenty years?" She screamed out causing Naruto to put his hand on the back of his head with a grin. "He-he my dad stole it when Hiashi pissed him off." He mumbled out causing Hinata's eyes to bug out before they returned to normal. "Oh well it don't matter its not the hyuuga's anymore it for my family now." Hinata mumbled out causing Naruto to place his hand on her sholder giving it a small squease. "This gives you a big advantage over most Hyuuga now." He whispered in her ear as he opened the scroll to the last name on the scroll that Hinata reconized as her grandfathers. "Now sign your name in blood and place your bloddly hand print below it." Naruto instructed as Hinata did just that before Naruto rolled it back up and sealed in in to the small scroll for safe keeping. "Now here is the hand signs." Naruto said while biting his thumb, wiping the blood on his palm, preforming the signs slowly, and slamming his hand on the ground causing a medium size frog to appear below him big enough for him to ride. 'Ok here goes nothing.' Hinata thoguht as she copied her boyfriend and slamming her hand onto the ground. "**Kuchyose****No Jutsu!**" (**Summoning Jutsu**) Hinata cried out as a puff of smoke appeared and a Falcon the size of a eagle appeared from the smoke looking around. "Hmm the real world its been a while since the falcons have been summoned thoose stupid Hyuugas must have lost the scroll and just found it in their stuck up asses. Who summoned me?" he asked as he looked over to Naruto "Nope Gamabunta has told me to much about a blond haired blue eyed Konoha ninja so that means." The falcon mumbled out as he looked over to Hinata. "A Hyuuga hmm so your stupid clan finally found the scroll?" he asked causing Hinata to go wide eyes. "Naruto-Kun the summons can talk?" she asked as Naruto started laughing before mumbling a quick "Yes." "No they never found the scroll my Boyfriend's father took it as a prank on the clan a long time ago and must have forgot about it we just found it and the Falcons scroll belongs to me now not the Hyuuga clan." Hinata mumbled out in a soft voice causing the bird to laugh. "Surves them right I like you kid the names Takamizetto (Falcon midget lol). Ill make sure I put a good word in with my pops bye." The falcon said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Hinata sighed as she fell on her butt summoning felt so thrilling to her. "Hinata!" Naruto yelled out causing her to turn to him. "I want you to do laps on the pond with you weights on you need more chakra to be able to summon the falcon boss without dieing from using all your chakra." Naurto instructed as Hinata got up and quickly did as she was told. Mean while as Hinata ran Naruto sat down with the scrolls he hand befor forming a quck hand sing "**Kagebushin no jutsu(Shadow clone)" **He cried out as ten Shadow clones appeared in front of him. "Ok guys I want three of you to read this Ken-jutsu scrolls each one for each of my blades then I want the rest to grab one scroll and pratice the Jutsu on it." He instructed as the clones got to work. Mean while Naruto went up to area in the back yard with just dirt and puled out a small scroll with the symbol of earth on it. 'If you are reading this then you have activated you earth section of your Sansougan congrats to who ever this is. Now one must learn the earth is a stubern its one of the hardest elements next to wind to learn it is strong in a fight vs a water jutsu but are weak vs lightning. Earth manipulation includes pushing yoiur chakra into the ground around you and molding your chakra to the shape you want.' Naruto read before turning his Sansougan on. 'Should not be that hard.' He thought as the brown dot begain to glow and he slamed his hands on the ground focusing on the shape of a little chibi bunny. The earth begain to shake as the a object moved out of the ground. Focusing on this shape Naruto let out a sweat drop as the bunny looked more like a angry Shkaku then anything. 'Ok this might be harder then I thought.' Forming a hand sign two more Narutos popped into the real world and begain working on mastering the earth chakra with the original.

The four Narutos stood in a circle as they each had a different scroll one had the earth style mud wall one the earth dragon blast one had the genjutsu hell vision jutsu and the fourth had the inter decapitation skill. (They can use the earth chakra just not mold it that well so they cant do skills like add earth to the Rasengan.). I an almost comical fasion they all yawned at the same time as they dropped the scrolls stood up and began the hand signs to pratice the Jutsus

Mean while in the Hyuuga house hold Hiashi was in his study pacing mumbling about blodhaired pranksters and weak daughters. "How dare he take my daughter a hyuuga main house member from me well we will see about that." He whispered out as a smile formed on his lips that would make any one even the Hokage have the hairs on her neck stand up.

Back in the Uzumaki House hold naruto let out a sneeze as he heard a whispering in his head before he found himeself facing a finaluar cage with a pair of glowing red eyes behind it. **"About time you got here I wanted to give you something I feel will come in hand soon." **Kyuubi roared out while a huge scroll rolled out of his cage that had the symbol of tailed on it. Naruto blinked in confusion reaching for the scroll slowly before it raveled it self open slowing many open slots. Naruto's eyes opened wide as he noticed the design of a summoning scroll. His eyes moved to the last name signed on the scroll. "Uchiha Madara who the hell is that?" He asked as the Kyuubi tried to hide his anger and a little bit of fear. **"Does not matter just sign you name quickly." **He orders as Naruto signed his name in the next empty slot and the scroll zoomed back into the cage. Before Naruto was forced back to the plan of the real world. "**That was a close one**" Kyuubi sighed out as foot steps were heared. "Something I should know fox?" a deep voice asked as a man stood in the shadows of the room only his black ninja sandels showing in the light. "**Not to you ill tell the boy when I feel ready.**"

Authors note:

Omg obver six months since last update so sorry but Im not that much into writing plus its my senior year so im busy loking for jobs and studying.

I know about the different name of narutos father and the different last name I want to change it sooner or later but I just don't have he time right now

Who is this man what is so important about the scroll what roll does Uchiha Madara play? Find this out in the upcoming chapters of a friend in need.


	13. Failed Assassination Attempt

"" Speak

This chapter is a little smaller I am sorry but I wrote out the beginning and end of this chapter months ago and have yet to find much filler between the two since it takes part in such a short time. I also am looking for beta readers for all of my stories if you are interested send me a PM.

"" Speak

'' Thought

""**Kyuubi/Jutsu**

Chapter 13

Naruto sighed as he awoke the next morning with a smile. He and Hinata had fallen asleep together on the couch reading scrolls. Hinata was currently reading up on a water jutsu that gathered all the nearest water in to a cloud creating a rain storm that could be used to prepare a battle field for various ninjutsu.

Naruto on the other hand was reading up more on controlling the earth he had gotten the bunny he was working on to look like a chibi version of Shukaku 'why the hell does a bunny take the form of Shukaku that does not even make sense I think he is a dog raccoon type thing.' Naruto thought as he looked at the many small stone Shukakus around the floor some looked like they were doing the drilling air bullet most were just plan scary the last few at least had smiles on their faces or big chibi eyes. Using a quick replacement jutsu he switched himself with a clone for Hinata to rest her head on.

Quickly walking into the back yard he activated his Sansougan before starting a few hand signs "**Doton(Earth Style Mud Wall**)" He whispered as he spat out a mouthful of mud that grew into a decent size wall. Quickly forming his cross hand sign thirty shadow clones popped into existence. Each walked up to the wall all 62 hands touching the rock as they sating channeling charka. A low rumble was heard as thirty one Shukakus popped out of the wall all doing different things. All the Naruto's let out a sweat drop as they looked at one that was eating a bowl of ramen in a Naruto like fashion with its mouth filled with noodles. Naruto let out a sigh and he pulled out a scroll and sealed the thirty plus raccoons demons as well as the ones inside to make room. Pausing for a minute he opened the scroll and re summoned the ramen eating one before bring it in the house and putting it on a shelf. Before walking back to the wall and trying again.

Hinata awoke to the sound of rumbles. Sighing she got up from her spot before flicking the Naruto next to her causing it to explode in smoke. Yawning she walked out side only to be greeted by mountains of mini Shukakus. Next to those piles stood piles of various animals all in great detail from deer to a life size bear. Naruto stood in between the piles as he started cursing. "One damn bunny is all I ask for!" he screamed as he slammed his hand on to the floor causing a Shukaku to pop up with bunny ears. Cursing he threw it into the pile. Causing Hinata to let out a giggle. Right as Naruto was trying again. Said blond looked over just before the figure popped up sighing he grabbed it before walking over to the girl.

"Good morning." He said in a pissed of voice as he gave Hinata a quick peck on the lips before holding out his hands to show a chibi version of her with bunny ears and a bunny tail. "I can't do a rabbit." He mumbled out ashamed as Hinata looked at the mini rabbit her.

"Kawaiii it's so cute!!" She screamed as she hugged the statue before hugging her boy friend and running inside to put it away. Naruto let out a sweet drop before placing his hand on the pile of animals causing them to all dissolve into earth. 'Great I have mastered the first earth control skill all except for rabbits.' Naruto thought as he looked over at the huge pile of Shukakus before getting a smile on his face and sealing them up with the others. Quickly performing a summoning he ordered the frog to deliver a package. With that done he looked over the earth scroll some more looking past the first skill he saw a little foot note. 'I can't do rabbits and I am the damn Hokage of the village.' Naruto read before noticing a seal next to it. Quickly wiping blood on it out popped all nine biju all eating ramen causing Naruto to fall over. In side his head he could of swore he heard the laughter of a certain nine tailed fox. Standing back up he re opened the scroll looking at the list of earth style techniques that was listed before he began his training.

Hinata stepped out of the house again with a rice ball before taking her scroll to the pound and practicing the rain gathering technique.

Two days later Gaara current Kazekage of Suna was current up to his next in the enemy of all kage paper work. Sighing he pulled out the next item a scroll. Opening it up he quickly took out a jar of blood before dipping his finger in it and whipping it on the seal. (Gaara cant bleed the sand prevents it.) the scroll seamed the shake for a minute before millions of mini Shukaku erupted from it filling up the whole Kage tower as well as half the market place. Gaara quickly fought his way to the top of the pile that wave covering him gasping for fresh air just as His sister flew in on her fan. Opening his eyes Gaara seamed to stare as he meet eye contact with a Shukaku with its eyes closed giving him the peace sign. "Gaara are you ok?" Temari asked. Gaara seamed to pause for a minute before muttering "No I wont be ok till I find out who did this and crush the life out of them." He spoke in his old tone.

In Konoha Naruto got shivers running down his spine as he let out a little smile 'Gaara'.

Quickly jumping out of the way Hinata dodged a kick from Naruto as she finished the final hand sign releasing a dragon of water out of the pond causing it to fly at Naruto.

"Shit!" Naruto yelled out as the dragon plowed into him full force causing him to disappear in a poof of smoke. Hinata let out a little dance before pointing to the next Naruto in the line of twenty. Sweating a bit the blond clone nervously walked over to the girl before getting into a fighting stance before dodging for its life.

A little ways away Naruto let out a little chuckle as the information was given to himself from the last clone. Quickly looking around at the five or so groups of clones all around various scrolls practicing. Currently he was studying more earth, fire, and wind, nature jutsu as well as various non affinities justu as well as the current bingo book and various history books on the five major shinobi villages. Let out a little smile as another clone was destroyed he turned to the final and biggest group of clones these clones were studying seals and seal crafting but most importantly they were studying the **Hiraishin** as must as they could at the moment. During careful reading Naruto learned that the **Hiraishin**required the lightning element to work most of all as well as some of the users blood in the master seal that went on the users body the lightning charka would connect the user to the kunai seals and were used in the activation as well so till he achieved the lightning portion of the Sansougan he could only go so far but still the more he knew about seals in general the better considering the most important seal in the shinobi world was on his belly.

Collecting his thoughts he quickly went back to the task at hand quickly grabbing Kubikiri he started going through the Katas again for the style he was learning quickly but still with some effort he grabbed the massive blade with one hand while grabbing Naishoubanashi with the other at charging charka into it causing it to become the fabled wind blade again quickly making a propeller motion he swung both blades greasing a buss saw effect before stopping by plunging both swords into the ground. 'Still not getting the kitain effect I want if only this blade was not so heavy.' Naurto thought. 'The blades not heavy.' A voice in his head whispered out as if almost instantly the Kubikiri dropped twenty pounds in weight. 'The hell? What did you do fox?' Naruto yelled in his head only to be answered by snoring. "He is sleeping then who did that?" Naruto asked himself in a whisper before shrugging it off and trying the move again getting a better result this time.

Deep in the Hyuuga compound Hiashi sat in his study looking at the Branch member in front of him before pulling out a kunai and handing it to the member. "You know what to do with this right?" He asked getting a nod from the branch member as he disappeared in a poof of smoke. Hiashi let out a small smile cross his face as he took a sip of his tea watching the cloudy sky darken and almost like clock work rain started to fall. Quickly grabbing a scroll he began work on the c ranked mission he needed done. 'Delivery'

Naruto and Hinata awoke to the sound of thunder and to the flashes coming from out side. Quickly opening the window he was met with a wall of water pouring down from off the roof. Sighing he closed the window again as he walking into the living room where Hinata sat staring of into space. Noticing his presence she started talking. "Today does not seem right I just know something is going to go wrong today." She spoke in a serious tone as another boom erupted. Naruto quietly walked over to Hinata before sitting down next to her before putting his arm around her shoulders and allowing her to rest her head on his as they watched the rain fall.

Tsunade jumped from her spot on her desk by a huge thunder shock. Looking around she let out a sigh before looking at a c rank mission report seeing that the due date was in two hours she let out a few curses as she snapped her fingers causing an anbu member to appear from the other side of the door. "Get me Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga ten minutes ago!" She ordered causing the Anbu member to disappear in a poof of smoke.

Naruto and Hinata were awakened from their trance like state watching the rain the second they sensed the anbu presence as he appeared in the front yard quickly standing up and walking to the door they opened it just as the ninja made it to the front porch. Quickly catching its breath the anbu looked at the two before speaking. "Hokage-sama need you in her office now it's really urgent." He announced before disappearing again in a poof of smoke. Sighing the two quickly grabbed their ninja pouches and weapons before placing on their ninja sandals and putting on two traveling rain cloaks. (Like the ones used by team Kakashi and 8 on their mission to look for Sasuke.) and a pulling the hood up to cover their heads they both took off at fast speeds towards the Hokage tower.

Tsunade let out a small smile as two blurrs jumped through the window landing in front of her desk. '5-4-3-2-1.' She thought just before the Anbu opened the door to her office. "Hokage-sama the two you asked for will be her soon." He announced before stopping and noticing the two in front of the Hokage. "I need to train more." He mumbled to himself as he walked out of the door closing it on the way.

Tsunade let out a little chuckle as she tossed a scroll too Naruto who caught it without looking up. "That scroll needs to be delivered to a village fifty miles out of the village in the next two hours. It's the south retire ninja village of Konoha just a few miles from the valley of the end." Tsunade explained to the two before Naruto pocketed the scroll and left in a puff of smoke along with Hinata.

Iruka and Kon where sighing at the most boring gate guard duty of the day. 'Come on its poring who is going to go in and out of the village today?' Iruka thought before two blurs passed him and a piece of paper fell onto his lap. 'An out of village delivery mission for Naruto and Hinata.' He thought with confusion before shrugging his shoulders and relaxing back into his chair.

Hinata and Naruto reached the village in an hour and forty five minutes delivering the message to the leader of the small village designed as a retirement home for older ninja who have retired from their jobs. Thanking them and handing them a small some of money for his copy of play ninja monthly getting weird looks from both Hinata and Naruto the two decided to walk home. Quickly trying a Water dragon technique over there heads Hinata tried to stop the rain fall from hitting them only to jump out of the way at the dragon tripled in its normal size from the rain before it crashed into the ground.

The good thing about fire country is the trees that were put there by the first Hokage's clan they had a good ability to block most rain from hitting those people walking under them. This is how Naruto and Hinata found them self's almost completely dry until they came to the point of the trip called by Naruto as a pain in the ass or by others as devils chance. It was not called this because it was dangerous no it was called this because for one thousand yards there were no trees in sight and you met the weathers full force during this spot. This normally would not be a bad thing but the spot always seemed to have some sort of bad weather no matter how nice the day. Rumor had it that the spot was where one of the more powerful tail beasts used its power to cross dimensions and the unstable weather was created from it. 'Hey fox is that rumor true?' Naruto asked into his head only to see the fox open one of its eyes. **"Maybe there is a few tailed beasts with control over water wind and lightning we call them the weather beasts. But I don't keep track of all the tailed beasts that cross dimensions and are walking around id lose count." **'What how the hell you lose count there are nine tailed beast don't tell me you can't count to nine.' Naruto thought as he snickered thinking of a thousand year old fox with the IQ of a toddler. **"Of course I can count to nine insolent mortal you're the idiot of course there are more then nine tailed demons there are many more that hand out in the demon summoning realm they don't come out because they don't want to get their asses sealed away by some crazy sacrificing mortal. And live a weakened life in some flesh bag!" **Kyuubi roared out causing Naruto to almost stumble into a puddle on the ground. 'Fine don't get so offended im guessing after you they decided to stop then?' **"No tailed beast decided to stop coming to this dimension once the seven tails got sealed." **'Then why were you in this world?' **"I am the most powerful tailed demon no one would have been able to seal me away. I just never figured the humans would be so stupid and smart at the same time to use a death god and a powerful one at that. Any other method for sealing I would have broken out of the human I was sealed out of eat their mangled body before finding the one who sealed me and devoured them as well." **The fox screamed out before Naruto disappeared from this mind shaking his head and whispering about crazy foxes. Mumbling to themselves they both put up their hoods as they stepped in were assaulted by the rain.

Hinata sighed as she activated her Byakugan to see better in the rain. Sighing in relief as the world became whiter and she gained the 359 degree of vision that her bloodline gave her. She could see it all the blond haired love in front of her the family of birds huddled together in the tree taking cover from the rain the ninja standing in a nearby tree throwing a chakra filled kunai at Naruto. Time stood still for a minute as her brain processed that last bit of information "Naruto-kun watch out!" Hinata screamed out as she ran towards the blond haired boy who turned to her the sound of thunder drowning out the noise of the kunai approaching. Hinata let out a sigh as she reached the blond shoving him out of the way. She let out a little chuckle at his confused expression.

Time seamed to slow down as Naruto fell to the ground out of the kunai's path. Naruto let out a sigh as he finally noticed the kunai that was going towards him not a second before hand. 'Thanks I owe you Hinata-chan' Naruto thought before his expression turned to horror. As he watched the glowing charka infused kunai continue its original path to where he was seconds before where Hinata was standing. All sound, wind, and time stopped as the kunai pierced through the girls back right through her right lung and out the other side. Time seamed to slow down as the love of his life spit up a bit of blood and started to fall back towards the ground. The assassin jumped out of the tree in a attempt to escaped only to be stuck with a kunai with three explosive notes attach needless to say nothing was left of him as blood sprayed over the near by trees when the notes detonated. Naruto using all of his speed ran to his girlfriend.

Authors notes

Don't you hate me? Cliff hangers lol

Rememeber to review and I still need beta readers so if anyone is interested send me a PM

Damn its been a while with a friend in need a new Naruto v2 and Naruto no yautja as well as life im very busy.

Next chapter: Rise of the Ninth


End file.
